Je crois que c'est un adieu, mes amis
by Kagetoran
Summary: Le début de la fin d'un grand shinobi, ou la fin du début de son histoire. L'homme que tous prenaient pour un démon, qui finit par prouver sa loyauté, mais à quel prix...
1. Chapter 1

Partie I

 _(Pov Naruto)_

 **Je réfléchis. Je suis coincé.**

J'avais accepté cette mission, par désespoir, par chagrin d'amour aussi. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu en arriver là, avoir réussi à ramener Sasuke. Avoir tenu la promesse que j'avais faite à la personne la plus chère à mes yeux. Mais… Au fond, j'étais malheureux. Le village avait repris son habituelle sérénité. L'Akatsuki était défaite, Oto avait perdu. Ame aussi. Konoha avait gagné. Mais moi… Je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trop perdu dans cette guerre pour tourner la page. Personne ne semblait se soucier de moi, nous étions retourné dix ans en arrière, à l'époque où j'étais ignoré de tous, méprisé. Je me résignais alors, et affrontait la terrible vérité, je n'étais pas des leurs.

J'avais beaucoup appris, qui était mes parents. Malgré cela, juste une rancœur inextinguible s'alluma en moi, et je n'arrivais pas à faire taire mes larmes. Là, ma vie entière défilait devant moi. Elle défilait, remplaçant les dizaines de ninjas me traquant. Je me battais depuis l'aube, j'étais chancelant. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, ainsi que mes espoir d'être secouru. J'avais envoyé par le bas des dizaines des leurs, mais jamais ces ennemis ne semblaient partir, ils revenaient toujours aussi nombreux. J'avais découvert un camp de rassemblement de ninjas déserteurs et depuis, on ne cessait d'essayer de m'occire. Un instant passa, ainsi qu'un kunai aiguisé, qui me coupa la joue. Elle ne guérissait pas, ma volonté ayant disparue. Je ne saisissais plus les mouvements de mes adversaires. J'avais utilisé presque tout mon chakra. Il ne m'en restait à peine que pour esquiver leurs attaques. Je pleurais, mes larmes transportées dans le vent, comme des gouttes de lumières…

Je revis alors les visages de mes amis, ces derniers passant dans ma tête, à tour de rôle, me faisant rappeler toutes les bonnes choses que j'avais pu vivre. Puis vint le visage de Sasuke, un jeune garçon soi-disant mon ami, qui m'avais tout pris, de mon enfance jusqu'à maintenant, et qui indirectement, s'apprêtait à prendre ma vie. C'est alors que je me rendis compte à quel point je tenais à la vie, et que je m'efforçais de survivre. Et je tenais, je tenais. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de nukenins que j'avais tué, en voyant tout les corps affalés sur le sol. Mais je sentais que j'atteignais ma limite. Seul, me battant au kunai et au shuriken depuis déjà de longues minutes, je me vidais lentement de mon sang, et de mon énergie. Animé par la seule force du désespoir, je m'élançai une nouvelle fois sur eux. Trois d'entre eux tombèrent rapidement dans mon assaut. Il n'en restait presque plus, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne partaient pas. Ils devaient être deux cent au départ, et devant moi, là, ils ne devaient plus qu'être une trentaine au maximum. Ils devaient savoir qu'en infiltrant les territoires de Konoha pour l'attaquer ils allaient mourir…

Leur nombre diminuait dangereusement, mais toujours aucun renfort. Une dizaine d'entre eux finirent par fuir, je pus finalement les compter sur les doigts des deux mains. Je souris, il fallait dire que j'étais coriace. Deux tombèrent, ils n'étaient plus que six. Encore deux tombèrent. Je commençais à reprendre espoir, et je me demandais comment avais-je put en tuer à moi seul toute une armée. Un shuriken m'écorcha la main droite, puis une pluie de projectiles me tomba dessus, j'étais blessé partout. Ma longue veste orange, me descendant jusqu'à mi-mollet était percée de partout, et ma chevelure blonde, descendant jusqu'à mes épaules, était rougie par les effusions de sang. Je fus projeté contre un arbre et tombai lourdement sur le sol, ils me croyaient enfin mort. Mais ils blanchirent lorsque je sautai au milieu des cadavres, reprenant ma pause de combat. « Il est immortel ! » s'écrièrent-il. Deux s'enfuirent, ne voulant se résigner à la mort, les deux autres restaient plantés là, comme s'ils voyaient Shinigami. Je m'élançai alors sur eux, la voie de mon démon semblant se mêler à la mienne dans un cri très rauque. D'un coup de poing magistral, je fis exploser la tête du premier, et d'un revers de bras, mon kunai écorcha la gorge du second, une fontaine de sang apparaissant après que les carotides eurent été coupées. J'eus un sourire carnassier en étant aspergé du liquide rouge et épais, croyant enfin que j'avais gagné, en voyant le corps ensanglanté de l'homme tomber, rejoignant les deux cents autres en enfer.

Mais contre toute attente, une épée me passa en travers du ventre. Je me retournai, pour apercevoir un survivant au massacre s'étant relevé avec grande peine, pour m'enfoncer sa gigantesque épée. Je lui tordis les vertèbres dans un sourd craquement. Je retirai l'épée de mon corps, en poussant un monstrueux cri de douleur. A cet instant, je n'aurais pu être plus rouge. Mes vêtements, mes cheveux, mon visage, ensanglantés… Je m'étais battu comme un démon, ce que beaucoup de monde avait tenté de me faire croire, par le biais du renard qui était scellé en moi. Mais une faiblesse m'épris, par la faute de mon manque de chakra, des mes multiples entailles sur mon corps, ainsi que du troue béant au niveau de mon flanc droit.

 **Je respire mal, et tente de faire quelques pas.**

 **Je sens des présences, les renforts.**

 **Trop tard, la fête est finie. Je m'écroule au milieu de mes victimes.**

 **Une fois de plus, j'ai sauvé Konoha, mais ça, tout le monde s'en fiche, je m'en doute.**

 **On dira que je suis Naruto le démon qui a fait s'écrouler cent braves hommes je suppose…**


	2. Chapter 2

Partie II

 _(Pov Sakura)_

 **J'ai peur, je suis inquiétée.**

Nous avons entendu les dizaines d'explosion, les flashs dans le ciel, les cris, alors nous sommes venu. Nous devions être quinze. A côté de moi, Sasuke paraissait embêté. De l'autre côté, Kakashi-sensei ne disait rien, il était arrivé à l'heure pour l'excursion. Devant moi, Tsunade paraissait très en colère, et je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Tout autour de moi, mes amis reflétaient l'incompréhension, à part Shikamaru, qui paraissait plus sérieux que d'habitude. Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, nous arrivâmes sur les lieux, et ma stupéfaction fut telle qu'aucun mot ne put sortir de ma bouche. Devant moi s'étendait une armée de cadavres jonchant le sol. Tsunade s'avança subitement, tournant la tête dans tout les sens. Personne n'était debout, il n'y avait que des cadavres, par dizaines, par vingtaine. C'était incroyable. Il devait y avoir eu une véritable guerre, une véritable hécatombe. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un champ de mort, mais là, je crois que la seule chose que je désirais, c'était ne plus à en avoir dans mon champ de vision. « Kakashi ! » hurla à pleine voie Tsunade, comme une furie. « Trouve-moi Naruto ! » rajouta-elle sur le même ton.

A cet ordre, nous blêmir tous. Une larme passa sur la joue de Sasuke, il avait deviné depuis le début, j'en étais sûre. Les autres étaient livides. Alors c'était ça… ? Naruto était à l'origine de tout ça ? Mais, comment… Il ne pouvait pas battre Sasuke… alors comment… pouvait-il défaire à lui seul toute une armée… ? Je réfléchis, mais je ne trouvais pas la réponse à la question. Kakashi appela Tsunade, il était accroupi, un jeune homme reposant la tête sur ses jambes. Un jeune homme que nous reconnûmes tous comme étant notre ami. Tsunade paniqua, et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Nous nous approchâmes, et constatèrent avec effroi que le beau garçon qu'il était devenu était ensanglanté. Il respirait sereinement, et regardait de son regard d'azur Kakashi-sensei. « Naruto… Tiens bon. » avait dit Kakashi d'un regard triste que je n'avais jamais vu. « Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir maintenant… » rajouta-t-il en haussant le ton. Naruto ne répondit rien, la main posée sur son torse, il semblait cacher une blessure. « Personne n'est venu à mon aide. C'est trop tard pour les poussées émotionnelles, Kakashi-sensei… » souffla-t-il enfin. Il laissa tomber la main qui cachait sa blessure, Kakashi hoqueta, Tsunade ne voulait pas y croire. Nous nous approchâmes, silencieux, et quand nous vîmes la plaie béante sur son ventre, notre souffle fut coupé. Sasuke s'avança. « Non… Non ! » hurla-t-il en s'avançant, retenu par Neji. Maintenant, des larmes dégoulinaient en masse sur ses joues. Moi je ne savais pas quoi penser… Je n'arrivais pas à digérer l'information. J'étais complètement prise au dépourvu. « Naruto ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu décimes une armée, et tu te permets de crever de la sorte ! Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu me dois un combat ! » cria-t-il avec toute la force de sa tristesse. Mais Naruto semblait ailleurs. Son regard fixait le ciel, et il avait tant changé. Il était parti depuis plusieurs mois je ne savais où, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke me révèle qu'il était en mission solo, et secrète. Je pensais que c'était sa première mission solo, qu'il irait le crier sur tous les toits, mais Sasuke me dit qu'il détestait les missions solo, et que ce n'était pas sa première. Mais je revins sur terre, Naruto nous fixait. Mon cœur s'emballa, qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé. Je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle… Son regard, après avoir fait le tour de chaque personne, se posa sur moi, puis sur Sasuke, et ce pendant quelques minutes. Puis il leva le regard au ciel. « Tss… » sembla-t-il faire, comme si ça l'ennuyait. « Pourquoi… ? » prononça-t-il. « P-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu plus tôt… ? » Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. « Je le savais… » dit-il sur un ton méprisant, ton que je n'avais jamais entendu chez lui, ce qui me perturba. Mais la réplique qu'il rajouta me détruisit intérieurement, tant les mots furent choquants, et tant la tristesse fut grande dans sa voix.

\- Alors… laissez moi mourir ici en paix… Et maintenant… De toute façon… Je… Je ne ferais pas une grande perte, je vous débarrasserais de Kyuubi.

Encore référé à cette chose qu'on avait enfermé en lui. Je tremblais, et je tentais vainement de ne pas pleurer.

\- Naruto, je ne peux pas faire ça. Un très grand homme nous a fait tenir une promesse, que tu vives heureux, délivra enfin Tsunade, qui n'était resté qu'à sangloter.

\- C'était une promesse Naruto… rajouta Kakashi, toujours de son regard triste. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses revivre des évènements trop lourds.

\- Une promesse… J'en ai marre des promesses. J'en ai assez tenu. Maintenant, partez d'i… Partez d'ici, bégaya-t-il, son agonie devenant gênante pour ses paroles.

\- Où es passé le Naruto fort, qui persévère toujours !? vociféra Sasuke, tentant de le raisonner.

\- T'es qui toi, pour me dire ça Sasuke !? Je te signal que je n'ai jamais eu de répit depuis ma naissance ! Laissez moi avec cette force ! J'en ai assez de vivre avec ce fardeau ! J'en ai marre de me faire traiter de tous les noms ! D'être isolé ! Déshonoré ! Humilié devant tout le monde parce qu'un crétin me voit dans la rue et cri à la foule, c'est le démon ! Qu'on me hue, m'harcèle ! Que l'on me destitue…

Naruto dut arrêter son serment, il recracha une gerbe de sang. Nous étions tous choqué. Sasuke s'agenouille, il a eu peur, il a été pris au dépourvu. Moi aussi, les autre de même. Là, je m'étais attendu à ce que Naruto accepte de tenir le coup, mais il a crié sur Sasuke, avec tant de rancœur… Puis il continua en murmurant, mais je ne l'entendais pas très bien.

\- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi mourir la vieille. Kakashi-sensei. J'en peux plus, comprenez-moi. Dites leurs que je suis mort en protégeant Konoha, non en ayant massacré cent braves hommes…

Mais Kakashi fit non de la tête, Naruto sembla encore plus détruit. Des larmes silencieuses perlèrent sur ses joues, ce qui me fit comme une bombe dans la tête, j'éclatai en sanglot. Je ne voulais plus voir la scène, c'était apocalyptique. Je me sentais coupable. Il avait du se sentir abandonné, car personne ne lui parlait, personne n'avait prêté attention à lui… Il s'était senti ignoré, on l'avait ignoré. Mais maintenant, il ne parlait plus.

\- J'ai essayé de payer mes dettes d'il… D'il y a dix-huit ans, essayé de redonner la vie à toute ces personne que j'ai tué… Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé… dit-il un sanglot dans la voix.

Tsunade le prit alors par le col, et le secoua comme un prunier. J'eus peur pour Naruto.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ! Tu n'es pas Kyuubi ! Tu ne dois rien a personne, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Mais bizarrement, il n'avait aucune réaction. Ca inquiéta Tsunade, qui le secoua pour qu'il réagisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tâte son pouls, son cœur ne battait plus. Mon monde sembla se détruire, alors que Tsunade blanchissait plus qu'il ne semblait possible. « Kakashi… » dit-elle. « A l'hôpital, vite… A l'hôpital ! Tout sauf ça, pas lui ! Pas lui ! » cria-t-elle sur Kakashi avec un regard extrêmement affolé. Kakashi se releva, prit le corps de Naruto en berceau, et nous partîmes en trombe vers Konoha. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, non, je ne le pouvais. Naruto comptait trop pour moi, comme pour tout le monde. Ces derniers mois, il était parti en mission pour oublier l'humiliation qu'on lui avait faite en l'ignorant comme autrefois, mais… Je ne pensais pas que ne pas lui adresser même un regard pourrais à ce point là le meurtrir. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Mais face à Hinata, ma tristesse n'était pas comparable. Elle s'était évanouie de chagrin...

 **Tu es tout pour moi, je ne veux pas te perdre…**

 **Je t'ai tellement repoussé, je me dégoûte moi-même**

 **Tu es devenu si beau, et ta vertu est si grande**

 **Que serait-je devenu sans toi lorsque moi-même j'étais seule**

 **Et je t'ai laissé lâchement, après être soulagée.**

 **Je ne pourrais jamais l'assumer si je te perds, tu es tout pour moi, tu es ma vie…**


	3. Chapter 3

Partie III

 _(Fin des Pov)_

 **La reddition, ou la force…**

 **Tel est son choix, mais lequel est le meilleur…**

Ils attendaient encore. Elle attendait. Une attente interminable, là, à la porte de cette chambre d'opération. Elle attendait elle ne savait quoi, elle attendait tout simplement, elle attendait peut-être dans l'espérance de voir son cœur s'alléger. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, seulement aux dernières paroles qu'elle avait entendu. Ces paroles qui l'avaient profondément blessé. Maintenant, elle voulait le pardon, ne pas vivre avec une malédiction. Dans la salle d'opération, elle savait que la vie de la seule personne qu'elle aimait vraiment, de la vie de son âme sœur, se battait. Non… Elle ne se battait plus, elle renonçait. Et ce fut cette pensée qui la tua encore un plus, sachant que la vie du garçon blond ne tenait plus qu'a un fil.

Tsunade avait vu que Naruto était tombé en léthargie, qu'il était en apnée. Elle l'avait sauvé de justesse d'une mort pas non irrigation du sang, en ayant un recours à un jutsu interdit qui liait mentalement son cœur à celui de Naruto. Après de vaillants efforts elle l'avait réanimé, hélas, il n'y avait aucunes réaction cérébrales, ni pulmonaires. Elle hospitalisa d'urgence le jeune homme, le forçant à respirer. Hélas, il ne réagissait pas, il était dans le coma. Elle le soignait en ce moment même, tandis que Sakura déprimait dans la salle d'attente, en compagnie de Iruka. Le chuunin était le tuteur et responsable légal de Naruto, il le considérait comme son propre fils. Il venait d'arriver d'une mission à long terme, de cinq mois, et quand il était revenu, c'était pour apprendre que la personne qu'il aimait le plus était au bord de la mort indirectement voulue. L'annonce au village que le ninja Naruto Uzumaki avait arrêté à lui seul l'armée mercenaire d'Oto et qu'il était en ce moment au bord du vide fit un effet à la foule qu'il n'y eut qu'à la mort du Yondaime Hokage. Hélas, Sakura n'en fut pas fière, quelque minute après, la foule manifestait sa joie en apprenant la mort probable du jeune garçon renard et la survie de Konoha face à Oto, par la même occasion.

Tsunade sortit en sueur de la salle, les mains meurtries par l'utilisation excessive de chakra médicale, elle était suivie de plusieurs médecins ninjas. Elle passa devant Sakura. Celle-ci la regarda, avec ses paupières lourdes et noircies par le chagrin.

\- Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, Tsunade afficha alors un radieux sourire. Il est sauvé ! Il ne mourra pas !

Elle sautilla de joie, disparaissant à l'interception de deux couloirs. Sakura ne sut quoi dire, elle tremblait de joie. Il suffisait seulement que Naruto se réveille, et elle aurait la conscience tranquille. Elle entra timidement dans la salle. Sur un lit spécial était posé le jeune homme, la fenêtre était ouverte. Sa longue tignasse blonde se levait partiellement au souffle du vent. Il était serein, les yeux fermé. Sa peau était si blanche, et ses cheveux si rayonnants à la lumière du soleil couchant. Naruto… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si beau, contrastant avec son caractère. Elle avait raté quelque chose de magique. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla devant le lit, l'observa, lui, son meilleur ami… Ce jeune homme avec qui elle avait passé sa vie, mais malgré tout sans le connaître vraiment.

\- Naruto… Je suis tellement désolée.

Dans son élan de tristesse, elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa tête contre elle, la faisant reposer contre son épaule. Puis elle posa sa tête sur celle du garçon, le serrant avec toute l'émotion qu'elle avait. Elle s'endormit, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas lui…

A partir du moment où Naruto fut déclaré comateux, les shinobi de sa génération tombèrent dans un mutisme qui bouleversa Konoha. Et chaque jour, le soir, trois jeunes femmes vinrent le voir. Trois femmes qui avaient cru en lui, et qui croyaient toujours en lui bien que celui-ci avait renoncé à être heureux. La plus âgée de ses trois femmes, Tsunade, fut la première à partir, ne supportant plus de voir son protégé dans ce sommeil paraissant paisible, mais qui au fond, était décisif pour sa vie. S'il ne se réveillait pas, il mourrait. Les deux autres femmes, n'ayant pas de mission, restèrent à son chevet pour le reste de la journée. Ce ne fut que la nuit tombée que l'une des deux, Hinata Hyuuga, quitta la salle de force, avec son père. Il ne le montrait pas, mais lui aussi était affecté par la disparition intemporelle de Naruto, car celui-ci avait sauvé sa fille. Quant à la dernière, elle reste là, attendant le répit d'un réveil. Elle s'endormit alors, en murmurant le nom de la personne qui lui importait le plus, tandis que la lune s'élevait lentement dans le ciel.

 _Il ouvrit les yeux…_

La nuit battait son plein, le silence était à son apogée. Dehors, les ninjas faisaient des tours des gardes, dans la ville et sur les remparts. Quelques oiseaux nocturnes volaient ici là, se parant à attraper quelques animaux. Les lumières s'éteignaient, les unes après les autres, et seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient les grandes rues, sans réellement éclairer, leurs bougies ne faisant pas un très grand éclat. La lune, étonnement proche, faisait contraste avec l'obscurité de cette nuit. Et donnait l'apaisement par sa lumière, et aidait au mieux les lampadaires. Assis sur son lit, le jeune homme fixait inlassablement l'horizon noir, modelé par les toits des immeubles. Sa silhouette noire ne démontrait rien de son profil. Seul une tignasse en bataille, touchant aisément les épaules, ainsi que deux yeux bleus éclairés à la lumière de la lune pouvaient être distingués. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Cependant, la kunoichi endormie, la tête posée sur ses cuisses, le ralentissait. S'il bougeait, il la réveillait. De plus, à sa vue, il ne voulut pas la réveiller, pour rien au monde. Il reposa son regard sur Konoha, absorbé par sa contemplation.

Mais deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle tenta de se retourner pour avoir une position plus confortable, la kunoichi remarqua que le corps sur lequel elle reposait était dressé. Elle sentit alors son cœur battre, et lentement, elle releva la tête. Et elle le vit, lui, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus, le regard bleu azur éclairé par la lune, fixer le village sans ciller. Il ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué, alors elle se releva doucement. Il tourna sans prévenir la tête, pour la fixer à son tour. Elle sentit que son cœur s'emballa, et mue par elle ne savait quel émotion, elle se jeta dans ses bras en souffla de soulagement. Elle l'étreignit avec toute la force de sa joie, et prononça dans un souffle son nom.

\- Naruto… Tu m'as fait si peur…

Il resta interdit, avant de refermer son étreinte. Elle frémit, mais fit en sorte qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et mis son autre main dans son dos. Les mains alors posées contre son torse, et les fit glisser jusqu'à son cou, qu'elle entoura pour le serrer comme si sa vie en eut dépendue. Puis elle pleura. Il dit quatre mots doux à son oreille, elle fut réconforté.

\- Sakura. Je vais bien…

Elle se calma, et ils restèrent ainsi durant un temps qui parut l'éternité, mais qui s'acceptait si bien qu'une fois séparés, Sakura regretta l'arrêt de l'étreinte.

\- Tu m'as fait si peur… Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Naruto.

Il lui fit un radieux sourire, qu'elle arriva à voir, malgré la nuit. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, qui voulait tout dire. Alors elle se cala une nouvelle fois contre lui, contre son corps chaud, dans ses bras fort et si doux à la fois. Elle resta comme ça jusqu'à s'endormir, et il s'étonna du fait qu'elle fasse autant attention à lui. Il versa une larme solitaire, malheureusement, il ne sut pourquoi il avait versé cette larme. Il y avait tellement de possibilité… Il se recoucha, et posa Sakura sur son ventre, la laissant à son sommeil. Il le savait, elle dormait bien. Et il ne put se tromper en voyant le sourire heureux de son amie s'afficher. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de repartir dans sa méditation, et comment se faisait-il qu'une chose pareille lui vienne à l'esprit, alors qu'il n'en savait rien.

 **Comment agirait-il, doutant encore de l'information…**

 **Comment pouvait-il croire en une telle chose….**

 **Arriverait-il à accepter ce sombre destin… ?**

 **Lui qui n'a put entièrement protéger les siens, bien que se fut amplement suffisant.**


	4. Chapter 4

Partie IV

 **L'heure est à la désertion.**

 **Un destin titanesque doit s'accomplir, une épreuve sur le remord…**

 _« En es-tu sûr ? Vraiment sûr… ? »_

 _« Totalement. Tu es l'enfant de la prophétie. Ton destin doit s'accomplir… »_

 _« Mais… Comment… Je sui trop faible. J'en suis réduit à rester couché. »_

 _« Tu dois te lier à moi. Totalement. C'est ça ce que la prophétie dit. Tu dois devenir le plus puissant ninja de tout les temps. Tu dois devenir LE Shinigami… Celui qui dira qui doit vivre ou mourir. Celui qui de part ses actes changera tout le principe de l'humanité, même de la vie… Tu seras le maître absolu. Tu réguleras tout… »_

La sueur coulait sur son front, il avait peur, mais surtout, il se sentait froid, et vide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait empli de haine, et de rancune. A croire qu'il allait crier, et tout détruire autour de lui, ça l'aurait soulagé. Mais là… Ce silence dans cette salle, cette jeune femme sur ses genoux, veillant sur lui. Ca le sortait de tout son semi léthargique. Il se leva, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, et partit tel une ombre de l'hôpital. Il tremblait de sa peur de l'inconnu, il était obligé de prendre un autre chemin, de continuer seul, vraiment seul. Puis un murmure rauque se perçut dans sa tête. _« Va sur le mont Fuji, et accompli ta destinée. Ce n'est que là que commencera ton histoire, Naruto, l'histoire de l'élu… »_ Il se dirigea chez lui, froid, mais pourtant si vivant. Sans prendre le temps de méditer sur son passé, sur ses erreurs, il emporta ses armes de ninjas. Il se sentait prêt à combattre. Il se fichait de tout, mais quand il posa son regard sur la photo de l'équipe sept, il s'arrêta tout de même, apportant un dernier regard dessus. Puis il s'en retourna lentement, avant de fermer là porte, et de s'éclipser discrètement. Il marcha dans les rues encore désertes de monde, à ce lever du soleil. Il monta alors sur la falaise des Hokages, et regarda durement l'horizon. On put alors apercevoir un jeune homme, ses cheveux blonds flottants au gré du vent.

\- Au revoir vous tous, dit-il pour lui-même, puis il se mit à partir, cette fois sûr de lui.

Arrivé aux portes de Konoha, il se hissa rapidement derrière les deux gardes endormis Izumo et Kotetsu, et les assomma sans sommation. Il n'écrivit même pas de mots d'adieu ou d'au revoir, il partit comme ça, silencieusement. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues de plus en plus, tant il marchait en s'éloignant des murailles. Il aurait tant aimé dire la raison de son départ à Tsunade, mais le renard lui avait dit que cela dépassait un simple humain, que cela dépassait tout bonnement leur entendement. _« Tu es l'enfant de la prophétie, mais tu dois agir seul, tu n'as pas le choix…Tu es né pour être seul, et tu le seras toujours… »_ Le mont Fuji était à une semaine de marche, il aurait le temps de réfléchir sur toute sa vie.

La semaine venait de passer, et Naruto apercevait déjà la montagne convoitée. C'était une région déserte de civilisation, mais l'on pouvait voir le mont Fuji depuis plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, et donc, depuis les régions habitées. Ici, aucun bruit, sauf le vent qui soufflait sur la cime des arbres, et quelques cris d'animaux dans de quelconques quêtes. Il continua sa route, passant à travers les clairières et les fourrés. Il en était sûr, personne ne le trouverait ici, l'endroit était trop isolé du reste du monde. Il inspira un grand coup, sa méditation constante sur les conséquences de son départ ayant changé en comment retrouverait-il ses « amis » après cette concession face à son destin. L'écouteraient-ils, tenteraient-ils de le ramener, où tout simplement l'auraient-ils oublié pour le percevoir en ennemi. « Tu le verras par toi-même, mais dans l'humanité, il n'y a pas plus sourd que celui qui refuse d'écouter… » avait dit Kyubi en grand savant et garant de ses paroles, depuis le fond de son âme… Kyubi, seigneur des démons, lui apportait conseil, et le guidait en toute objectivité. Lui qui avait été si fourbe autrefois.

\- Pourquoi, dit alors Naruto. Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Alors qu'avant, tu avais eu sans cesse l'idée de t'échapper du sceau.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, si ce ne fut le sombre rire rauque et lointain du renard, qui s'endormait de nouveau, laissant l'âme du jeune homme dans un doute profond. Malgré cela, il continua sa marche vers le point culminant de la région, décidé à monter en haut, et y accomplir ladite prophétie. Et il marcha, deux jours entiers il marcha, au prix de nombreuses blessures après chutes et trébuchements. Mais il y arriva, il y arriva enfin, il aperçut au loin le sommet, au fond de l'épaisse brume. Il s'arrêta alors, et regarda l'horizon, les nuages sous ses pieds tant il était en altitude. Il avait du mal à respirer, mais il tenait bon, il n'avait pas fini sa tâche. Il eut alors un haut le cœur, avant de se retrouver devant l'immense cage en or du démon aux neuf queux.

\- Nous y voilà, gamin. C'est là, à cet endroit précis, que commencera ton épopée. Ici, à partir de ton chakra et du mien, tu forgeras l'épée unique de la prophétie. Celle qui sera l'épée sacrée.

\- Comment… Mais… essayait tant bien que mal le jeune homme de parler. Je ne sais pas forger une épée… Mais la forger avec du chakra, c'est plus impossible encore.

\- Ne te méprends pas. Cette épreuve tu ne dois pas la prendre à la légère. Il est clair que tel que tu es là, jamais tu n'y arriveras. Le premier Hokage n'a réussi qu'à forger un petit cristal que tu portes autour du cou. Toi, tu devras créer l'épée, et pour cela, tu n'as hélas qu'un seul moyen d'y parvenir.

Naruto déglutit, la réponse du renard allait sûrement ne pas lui plaire…

\- Bien que tu es la plus grande réserve de chakra de ton village et sûrement du monde entier, tu n'auras jamais assez de chakra pour forger ne serait-ce qu'un petit cristal, même avec mon expérience. La seul façon de pouvoir œuvrer, c'est que toi, ridicule petit ninja élu, tu fusionne ton esprit au mien…

\- Hors de question ! C'est non démon renard ! Ta fourberie me répugne, je te hais !

Un autre sombre ricanement retentit dans la salle, et l'atmosphère devint étouffante.

\- Sache que je te hais moi aussi, comme je hais ce Yondaime qui m'a scellé pour accomplir la prophétie. Mais hélas, toi, comme moi, sommes les deux êtres concernés dans cette histoire, et j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, cependant, je ne peux mourir. Je refuse, et je suppose que malgré ta témérité incendiaire, tu es conscient que ta vie est précieuse.

Le renard fixa l'homme, l'homme fixa le renard, leurs regards étant comme le reflet de l'opposé. Ils s'étaient compris, car même si leurs centres d'intérêt étaient tout autre, leur honneur et leur sens du devoir étaient sans faille. Ils étaient tout deux de même valeur.

\- Et si tu veux tout savoir, sache qui si tu t'y refuses, tout perdra tout, jusqu'à l'existence même de sentiments sur cette terre que tu as l'air d'apprécier. Alors. Quel est ton choix, élu…

Naruto sembla comme figé, avant de relever lourdement sa tête vers le démon.

\- J'accepte.

Encore un silence lourd et pesant pour les deux entités.

\- Alors retire le sceau. Retire le, et avec toute la force dont tu disposes, de tes sentiments, de ta résistance morale, impose le sceau sacré de l'union. Tu n'as qu'une chance de réussir. Si tu échoues, tout ne sera plus, et moi je errerais librement jusqu'à ma fin, qui viendra peu après…

Naruto prit alors son courage à deux mains, approcha de la porte, et mis sa main sur le sceau du Yondaime. Il le palpa des mains, puis passa deux doigts par-dessous. Il ferma les yeux, et rapidement, arracha le sceau. Une explosion, c'est ce qu'il aurait crut lorsque le sceau se brisa. Les portes volèrent en éclat, et un trou noir dantesque se forma sous les pieds des deux entités. « Maintenant ! » s'écria-t-il avant de plaquer sa paume contre le trou noir et d'y laisser toute sa puissance ! Le trou noir prit alors l'apparence d'une tornade qui avala littéralement le ninja pour finir sur le renard. Elle les lia d'esprit dans un siphon saphir infini alors que tout était ravagé autour d'eux. Puis elle se résorba, pour ensuite se transformer en minuscule orbe bleuté étincelant qui éclairait la salle d'une chaste lumière. Aucun bruit, pas même le souffle rauque du renard, venait déranger cette atmosphère allègre. La fusion était parfaite…

\- Gamin, tu es vraiment épatant. J'avais parié que tu échoues, mais je vois que l'élu est bien choisi. Même le vieil Uchiha n'a pu réussir cet exploit. Seul toi le peut, tu es l'homme fait pour être mon Jinchuuriki.

Soudainement, Naruto revint à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux subitement, regardant autour de lui, aucun dégât… Tout s'était passé dans son esprit. Il trouvait cela incroyable. Il fit une technique Suiton pour se voir à travers l'eau. Il avait entièrement changé, ses yeux étant rouge sans qu'il ne se rappelle avoir invoqué le pouvoir de Kyubi. Sa musculature était développée, et il était plus grand. Il crut un instant voir le Yondaime en personne dans le jutsu. Mais il savait tout à propos de lui et de Yondaime, c'était simplement… L'homme qui lui avait donné la vie… Il était normal de lui ressembler, même à ce point. Une réincarnation sûrement...

Maintenant, il ne suffirait plus qu'à forger l'épée. Avec le savoir de Kyubi, et la nouvelle puissance qu'il avait, il en était sûr, il allait y arriver. Oui… Il en était certain…

 **Via les océans via les cieux**

 **Via les montagnes et les paysages radieux**

 **Il se forgera la légende, et la divinité**

 **Démonique et fougueuse, elle changera le destin…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie V**

 _(Pov Naruto)_

 **La destinée est enclenchée**

 **La prophétie se réalise, les portes seront fermées…**

 _« Enfin … ? Enfin… Tu es le digne fils de ton père, petit homme. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu devras agir en régisseur. »_

 _« Kyubi, je te dois beaucoup. Malgré tous tes coups bas par le passé, tu m'as soutenu, tu m'as même instruit. Comment te remercier ? »_

 _« Me remercier… ? J'en ris d'amertume, ne meurs pas, tu me remercieras de la sorte… »_

Je dégainais l'arme, et le flash s'éveilla. La nuit disparu, et un astre inconnu illumina le monde d'une nitescence rougeâtre, ce jour la, mêlant le sang au chakra pour parvenir au résultat ultime, mon inéluctable destin venait de commencer, l'ombre jaune planerait sur le monde jusqu'à ce que les véritables forces du mal disparaissent… Mais alors que je savourais ma victoire du mieux que je le pouvais en m'imaginant terrasser l'ennemi, un voile tomba sur mon esprit, et me projeta loin, très loin, et je le compris enfin… Le prix à payer pour accomplir ce que j'avais toujours nié, le destin.

Ce prix était …

 _Il se faisait face. Tout deux, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Inlassablement, inéluctablement… Fatalement. L'un des deux tomba à genoux, cloué au sol par une force inconnue, semblant émaner de son rival… Non, de son adversaire, car il était question de passion, et d'honneur, dans ce combat à mort. Il se redressa, brisant le charme qui le retenait par sa volonté, le regard déterminé, il avait une mission. Une simple mission, détruire cet homme, et parallèlement, détruire l'incarnation même du mal. Il était un envoyé de la nature, et il était accompagné d'un démon, pour rétablir l'ordre, le cycle sans fin de la vie._

 _Tout deux firent un bon en arrière, haletant, suant mais espérant. Et c'était cela qui les opposait, leurs espoirs de voir un monde à leurs images. Ils crièrent en symbiose totale l'invocation, et dans un calme sans pareil, deux immenses créatures apparurent. Deux créatures qui, à en voir leurs airs, n'inspiraient qu'au chaos, qu'à tuer, qu'à la victoire. Un renard d'une trentaine de mètres de hauteur, sa fourrure orangée luisant au soleil carmin se posant sur l'horizon de la mer. Un renard fait de sang, de chakra et de feu. Une entité qui juste par un battement de queue, créais derrière elle des tempêtes. Kyubi._

 _Il regarda l'homme qui l'avait invoquer, sa carrure imposante, sa taille, tout simplement son charisme. Il était très grand, et blond, et des vêtements rouges carmin comme ce soleil couchant, dont un bras était couvert d'une cuirasse d'acier noire. L'épée luisant bleu et rouge, presque aussi grand que lui, reposant sur son épaulette d'acier. Une allure guerrière et résolue. Cet homme fit un saut qui le propulsa sur la tête de Kyubi, sans quitter de yeux son adversaire._

 _Adversaire légèrement plus petit, un regard vide, presque terne, mais onyx. Uchiha Madara dans son armure de combat, sur la tête d'un autre renard de la même taille, mais noire de jais. Madara dans son armure de samouraï, tel le premier Hokage. Prêt à se battre, il était déjà sur la tête de sa bête, et fixait Kyubi en alternance avec l'homme sur sa tête. L'affrontement n'allait pas tarder._

 _« À nous deux, nous aurions dominé cette terre. Nous serions devenu des dieux, nous aurions obtenu un pouvoir suffisant pour accéder aux secrets les plus anciens de ce monde… »_

 _« Mais ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Jamais j'aurais joins mes forces pour agenouiller des peuples entier. Je suis, et resterais peut-être ostracisé, mais jamais la vengeance ne m'obsédera comme tout ceux de ta famille ! Je nettoierais ce monde du mal, quel qu'en soit le prix, et aux noms des personnes qui ne demandent qu'a vivre leur bonheur dans la paix ! »_

 _« Soit…En garde alors, petit héros déchu… Prépare à mourir, Uzumaki ! »_

 _« Je mourrais sans doute, mais tu viendras avec moi ! »_

 _Ils doutaient tout deux qu'ils ne resteraient seuls que peu de temps. Ils étaient en duel dans les plaines côtières du pays du feu, non loin de Konoha et de la capitale. Et leurs deux invocations ne resteraient évidemment pas inaperçues. Naruto demanda alors un soutient complet au renard roux le portant, qui accepta avec tant de sincérité qu'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond, un sourire confiant, et apaisé. Il était sûr de remporter ce duel, mais en survivre était pour lui une impossibilité. Son adversaire ne pouvait mourir que par l'intermédiaire d'un dieu, et le blond ne voyait qu'une sortie à ce problème, qui le tuerait par la même occasion. Il avait alors promis au Kyubi de le relâcher si ce dernier ne répandrais plus la désolation sur son chemin. Condition qu'accepta de suite le démon. C'était le bout du chemin._

 _Les deux invocations se jetèrent littéralement dessus, dans un plaquage effroyable qui annihila toute la plaine. L'atmosphère passa au rouge, la chaleur augmenta, les flammes tintèrent le ciel. Kyubi repoussa de toutes ses forces son opposé, avant de se jeter dans un nouvel assaut. Madara se propulsa dans les airs, et Naruto fit de même pour venir le retrouver. En parallèle avec le corps à corps des deux créatures titanesques se roulant dessus tels des béliers, un duel d'épéiste aérien faisait rage entre les deux combattants les plus puissants jamais existés. Naruto avait fait croître sa musculature et sa taille, par des entraînement intensif, et se battre avait alors été pour lui comme marcher. Il avait fait de sa vie un combat sans fin, et il s'étonnait de trouver en la personne de Madara un adversaire de force égale. L'affrontement aérien en rémanence prit alors fin, laissant dans l'air une fissure visible, le néant formé par le choc de chakra aussi dense que ceux de Madara et Naruto. Ils posèrent pied en même temps sur la tête des deux renards. Et le duel de regard recommença…_

 _Cette fois, un sourire radieux étaient visibles sur leurs visages. Pour eux, malgré la haine qu'ils se portaient, étaient tout les deux remplis de respect l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient à niveau égaux, et le combat n'en était que plus intense et divertissant, c'était quoi qu'il en soit la meilleur façon de mourir, mourir avec honneur, en ayant défendu son rêve, son idéal, sa passion. Ils crièrent alors tout deux, en se chargeant de nouveau dans un affrontement encore plus haletant, et cette fois, ils ne laissèrent plus aucunes failles dans leurs techniques d'art martial. Kyubi baissa dans une rapidité et une dextérité sans précédent son corps monstrueux, évitant le coup de patte dévastateur de son adversaire, qui fendit derrière lui rien que par l'onde émise, l'océan. Les côtés séparés du grand bleu se rejoignirent dans d'immense impulsion, et entrèrent en contact avec la terre ferme, ce qui déclencha une déflagration à une hauteur équivalente aux deux bijuus. Kyubi se redressa alors, et portant un coup de la même intensité, envoyant son semblable à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il enchaîna de suite avec la technique qu'il avait nommé « Méga fission ». Il libéra des milliers de sphères concentrées en chakra, qu'il rassembla en une seule gigantesque entité. Entité qui en l'espace d'une seconde, se changea en une autre sphère concentrée à l'extrême, à la taille d'un ballon. Ce changement de phase fit à lui tout seul un cratère qui enfonça Kyubi dans le sol. Mais aussi tôt son œuvre fini, Kyubi éjecta la sphère droit devant lui, qui fila à la vitesse du son._

 _Elle entra en collision avec le renard noir, qui disparut dans la fission d'énergie engendrée par l'attaque. Un explosion en forme de dôme apparut, aussi grande qu'une montagne, dévorant chaque recoin de terre durant une minute entière. Créant raz-de-marée, séisme, abîme et tornade d'une ampleur à en défier la nature elle-même… Le renard tout de noir était vaincu à jamais… Haut dans le ciel, Naruto et Madara se battaient avec toutes leurs forces, donnant des coups si puissants que des fissures incolores et difformes apparaissaient… Ils atterrirent, essoufflés, et tournèrent la tête vers l'explosion dû au Kyubi, et le cratère dont le fond était maintenant invisible, car tellement profond._

 _« Ton bijuu est devenu très puissant Naruto-kun, je suis fier de toi. »_

 _Le blond ne jugea pas utile de répondre, et ils se rejetèrent de toutes leurs forces à nouveau l'un sur l'autre._

 _C'est à ce moment là, que de nouveau comme autrefois, Konoha arrivait. Et bien qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard, cette fois, ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité. C'était pour eux le moment de vérité. Pourquoi Naruto les avait laissé, pourquoi Sakura avait ressenti ce vide quand il était parti, pourquoi Hinata ne s'était jamais réveillé de son coma, pourquoi Sasuke était devenu sociable pour éviter de commettre une telle catastrophe de nouveau, celle de voir un ami indispensable disparaître. Comme le disait le proverbe, on ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'on ne les possède plus. Cela valait aussi pour l'amitié, c'était même pire._

 _Quand ils arrivèrent à la plaine dévastée, image de l'enfer, un renard se tenant loin en arrière plan, sur les collines, alors qu'au milieu, devant la mer et le soleil couchant, s'affrontaient « Le bien, et le mal ». La prophétie se réalisait, et la spirale funeste, ainsi que la menace que représentait Madara, disparaissait petit à petit… Sous les yeux hagard et vide de joie de ninja de Konoha, qui observaient leur ancien ami dans une allure complètement différente d'autre fois, guerrière, gardienne. L'épée de l'Uzumaki, Ultima, terrassa de nouveau le seigneur du Mal, qui cette fois-ci, ne se redressa qu'avec peine et douleur._

 _« Kyubi… Tu sera libre une fois ma dernière invocation achevée. Remplit ton accord, c'est tout ce que j'attends. »_

 _Naruto fit une série de sceau, lente, fatale… Non loin de là, les deux possesseurs du Sharingan copièrent les mudras, sans savoir qu'ils ne pourraient jamais un jour exécuter cette technique. Sakura fit un pas, Tsunade la retenant alors du bras, ayant reconnu malheureusement l'invocation. Le regard désespéré, braqué sur son protégé, elle attendit. Jusqu'à ce que la chaleur intense se change en air glacial, que l'obscurité gagne totalement le monde, et que dans le dos de l'ancien ninja blond apparaisse une silhouette spectrale. Les yeux fermés, doucement, l'homme déchu prononça tristement « Emprisonnement des morts… » Et tous le virent. L'entité crainte par l'humanité toute entière, se dressant aux cotés de l'hôte de Kyubi. Le Shinigami…_

 _« Je vois… » prononça Madara, résigné. « Tu avais l'intention d'utiliser le dieux des morts pour m'envoyer là où j'aurais dû aller depuis bien longtemps… Et dire que je suis cloué au sol… »_

 _« C'est triste d'en arriver là, Uchiha. J'aurais bien voulu vivre et mourir de vieillesse, pour conter mon histoire à ceux qui m'auraient peut-être aimé. On partira ensemble, tu n'as pas_

 _entièrement perdu. Adieu… »_

 _Naruto recomposa une nouvelle série de signe sous les yeux de Madara et de ses amis. « EMPRISONEMENT » hurla-t-il alors qu'un faisceau de lumière bleu fantomatique émane de ses mains et touche Madara en plein cœur. Au même instant, le sceau de l'union posé dans l'esprit de Naruto se brisa, brisant par là même le lien qui unissait le bijuu à son porteur. Naruto se mit à tituber, son âme s'effaçant petit à petit, il mourrait. Mais il avait promis que Madara mourrait avant lui. Souriant, du sang s'écoula de sa bouche. Il extirpa totalement l'âme du seigneur du Mal qui alla se loger dans les entrailles du Shinigami, riant avec démence de l'œuvre du blond. Le blond se retourna vers lui, le regard vide d'émotion, cette partie de son âme ayant déjà été effacée. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux._

 _« Je sens ton âme filtrer dans le néant … A partir de maintenant, tu erreras à jamais en son sein, pour expier la faute de m'avoir invoquer. Ton âme est mienne. »_

 _« Je le sais, et je ne m'y oppose pas… Je mérite le même destin que mon paternel. Je le reverrais là-bas. Merci de m'avoir aidé… »_

 _Le Shinigami disparut alors, sans même avoir prit le temps de répondre, et aussitôt, Sakura, suivie de tout les autres, accoururent vers lui. Les sentant venir, il se tourna vers eux. Ils se toisèrent, le vide se créant en Naruto, qui luttait intérieurement pour vivre encore quelques secondes. Il ne jugea utile que de dire une chose._

 _« J'ai débarrassé ce monde de la perversion… »_

 _Ils s'approchèrent d'un pas, voulant le toucher._

 _« Inutile de m'approcher… »_

 _« Pourquoi ?! » hurla Sakura, les larmes de rages dans les yeux, voulant lui semer tellement de coups pour toute cette frustration qu'il lui avait infligé._

 _Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il avait en plus d'invoquer le Shinigami, détruit le sceau qui le retenait à Kyubi. Il aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps, mais la robustesse de son esprit pouvait le faire tenir encore un peu._

 _« Je suis en train de mourir. » prononça-t-il, de ce ton dénué de sentiment, ses yeux ayant perdu leurs pupilles._

 _Il se retourna, et sentit Kyubi s'approcher sans se faire repérer. Il regarda le soleil couchant, rouge, une dernière fois… Puis il tomba, dans un bruit sourd, le sommeil funeste l'ayant atteint en regardant le soleil, sous les sursauts et les hoquets des ninjas de Konoha surpris. Ils n'osèrent même pas s'approcher, comme si cette chute avait fait l'effet d'une crise cardiaque dans leur esprit, un arrêt brutal. Ils ne pouvaient le croire. Une voix derrière eux les réveilla._

 _« Il est mort. »_

 _C'était Kyubi. D'une délicatesse qui lui était inconnu, il le saisit entièrement avec la paume de sa patte, et le coucha sur le haut de sa tête._

 _« Il m'a demandé de sceller son corps, et de vous dire adieu de sa part. Ne le pleurez pas, il a choisi sa voie, et l'a assumé. A vous de choisir les votre. Il m'a libéré avant de mourir, en me faisant jurer de ne tuer que ceux qui me nuiraient, et je pars pour ne plus revenir. »_

 _A son tour, le renard, comme si rien ne s'était passé, s'en retourna vers l'océan, sur lequel il posa pied… Après quelques minutes, l'entité disparut au niveau du soleil…_

Je hurlais alors, me relevant brutalement, à la lueur d'un feu de camp qui crépitait à ma droite. J'étais en sueur. J'haletais. C'était la première fois que je rêvais de la sorte ! Mais… Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Mais… Etait-ce le sort que la vie m'avait réservé… Etait-ce cela … Le destin ? Etait-ce ma mort ? J'avais fusionné avec le Kyuubi trois mois auparavant, je venais de forger l'épée, et j'étais tombé de fatigue par la faute de ma dépense de chakra, et du débit que j'avais relâché. J'inspirais fortement, et calmais les pulsations hasardeuse et affolées de mon cœur, puis, me relevant, je jetais un regard curieux aux étoiles étrangement visibles dans ce ciel noir et lavé de tout nuage.

Décidant de lever mon campement, et remerciant intérieurement le renard pour avoir allumé un feu près de moi, je repartais, rengainant la lame que je savais instinctivement légendaire et indestructible. Et je me souvenait du ciel illuminé par la montagne dont j'avais fais ma forge.

Ma mission commençait à partir de maintenant. Et je partais. Indécis. Incertain. Mais une chose était sûre, ma volonté était de fer, et je me sentais invincible !

 **Je marche la tête haute, le torse bombé**

 **Je suis déterminé, mais malgré cela… Je doute…**

 **Je me perds, mes larmes coulent.**

 **Je souffre. Est-ce la vie des héros ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie VI**

 **Il ne souffrira plus. Aujourd'hui, il a mûrit. C'est un ninja.**

 **Aujourd'hui, il est fort.**

Le chemin terreux se dégradait au fur et à fur qu'il progressait vers l'Est. L'hostile grandissait, tel une ombre, alors qu'il avançait, seul. Seul parmi sa quête, seul parmi sa force. Il tâtait fébrilement le pommeau du long sabre pendant à sa taille. Puis, il observait son apparence dans le reflet de l'eau, il avait changé. Il s'arrêta, et fixa le paysage, pour en revenir à lui. Il avait troqué ses anciennes tenues vestimentaire pour une semblable à celle qu'il avait entrevue dans ses songes. Une tenue de combat d'un rouge vif, et une épaulette d'acier noir sur le bras gauche. Il était très grand, atteignant facilement le mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il était assez mince, mais bien battit. Ses bras à nue démontraient en tout point leur dureté, ils étaient musclés. Les longs cheveux irradiant de clarté, en tignasse, tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, encadrant de deux mèches sont visage assez efféminé. Et par-dessus tout, son regard et les traits de son visage. Son regard était rouge, les pupilles ronde, et insondable, à l'image de son visage. Tout n'exprimant que neutralité, impersonnel.

Se désintéressant rapidement de son apparence, il reprit sa marche le long du chemin contournant la rive du lac. Ses pas respirent la noblesse, il se tenait droit, malgré les nombreux kilomètres qu'il avait déjà parcourus, il ne semblait pas fatigué. Ce ne fut qu'au couché du soleil, quelques heures après, qu'il arrêta sa marche, au sommet d'une colline dominant le paysage. Il était très haut en altitude, et avait un regard posé sur l'ensemble de la région. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, en reconnaissant le paysage. Les terres de la péninsule ninja s'étendaient à ses pieds. Devant lui, les régions éloignées de la frontière Ouest du grand pays du Vent… Après plus de sept ans hors du monde shinobi, il revenait. Maître de lui et du destin.

Dix jours plus tard, au milieu de la forêt, l'homme marchait, masquant son visage sous un grand chapeau de paille. Il était serein. Ayant fait trois jours avant, un halte au village du sable, il avait constaté que la région était en pleine guerre. Contre qui, il ne l'aurait su, vu qu'il fut vite contraint de partir après avoir fait le plein de vivre. Vivres qui furent d'un prix hallucinant pour un village ayant été si prospère. Il réfléchissait aux éventuels ennemis de Suna, possédant un tel impact pour l'inflation des prix, mais il n'en vit rien. Il ne remarqua même pas les bandits embusqués dans les arbres tout autour de la route forestière. Ces derniers sortirent vite, et encerclèrent l'homme, le menaçant de diverses armes. Le solitaire, de ses orbes écarlates les fixa, sans ciller, ni l'ombre de la peur sur son visage, bien que ses « agresseurs » ne le virent pas. « _Donne nous tout ton paquetage, étrangers, et ton épée, nous verrons si par la suite tu mérite de vivre !_ » prononça le meneur du groupe. Ils étaient une douzaine, treize pour être exact. Malheur pour eux, leur « chef » eut l'audace de s'approcher à moins de trois pas de l'étranger.

Confiant en lui et ses hommes, il ne vit pas leur « proie » dégainer un très fin et long sabre scintillant de bleu et de rouge, d'une légère transparence. À une vitesse insoupçonnable, il était déjà face à lui, le sabre enfoncé de tout son long dans son poumon gauche. Les brigands hoquetèrent, lors du déplacement, le chapeau recouvrant sa tête s'était envolé, et sa chevelure blonde avait volé au vent dans un éclat de lumière jaune, avant de montrer le visage de l'inconnu. Malgré ses yeux fermés, ils purent constater qu'il était assez jeune, et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas hésité à transpercer leur chef. Chef qui était par ailleurs, agenouillé devant sa « proie », hoquetant quelques râles de douleur et d'incompréhension. L'épée le transperçant, et la tranche dégoulinant du liquide carmin et épais. Le jeune homme blond ouvrit lentement ses yeux, le fixant d'un regard si froid que l'homme en pâlit plus qu'il aurait dû, avec son sang se vidant petit à petit. Ses yeux était rouges, deux yeux issus de l'albinisme oculaire. Des yeux qui pour les ninjas, signifiait force et malheur. Le brigand compris vite qu'il avait été idiot de s'approcher de trop prêt de cet homme imposant, vêtu de ces vêtements étranges. Il avait pensé qu'en tant qu'étranger il serait surpris d'être agressé. Mais ce n'était pas un passant comme les autres… C'était un guerrier.

D'une dextérité sans pareil, le jeune homme aux cheveux suintant de lumière ôta son sabre de son ennemi, dans un bruit de lame. Le blessé n'en hurla que plus, et se roula par terre en agonisant, se tenant la plaie de toute ses forces. Intouchable à ces hurlements de souffrance, son bourreau se retourna vers les autres brigands qui se tenaient là, à la fois terrifiés et admiratifs d'une telle adresse. Il s'avança, alors que ses opposants reculèrent, surpris qu'il daigne bouger vers eux. Ils tendirent leurs kunaïs dans sa direction, tentant par là de l'évincer, mais il n'en fit rien. Il passa devant eux, après avoir récupéré son chapeau, et de les avoir fixé de ce regard presque méprisant, presque plein de pitié. « _Récupérez votre camarade avant qu'il ne meurt et filez, ce serait bête que je change d'avis. Estimez vous heureux d'être en vie_. » dit-il sur un ton neutre, en continuant sa route tout aussi tranquillement, sans s'occuper de l'empressement des ninjas renégats...

Il arriva à la sortie de la forêt Est du pays du vent, la lisière donnant sur le pays des rivières, après quatre jours de vagabondage parmi les bois. L'air légèrement sinistre et les alentours de la forêt sombre laissèrent place à un souffle de vent gigantesque et rafraîchissant caractérisant la brise des plaines, ainsi qu'un bain de lumière qui lui arracha indubitablement un immense sourire. Les contrées clair et belles, un air doux et un paysage vert, voilà ce qu'il aimait. Tout au long de son périple passé, il avait découvert de tout. Allant de l'atroce au magnifique. Passant des charniers et des paysages ravagés, éventrés, à des blanches étendues et vertes vallées. De villes décadentes puant la misère à des citées prospères sentant bon le progrès et les rues marchandes. Là devant lui, la nostalgie frappait. Rien n'avait changé ici, hormis lui.

Un sourire sûr de lui, rengainant son épée et étirant ses bras de la manière d'un félin, il entama la marche de descente de l'immenses colline bordant la lisère de la forêt du vent, en direction des immenses plaines fertiles du pays des rivières. A contrario des pays de l'ouest comme celui de la Terre, de la Lune ou même celui du vent, ce pays du Sud avait gardé sa beauté et son calme. Le pays des rivières était sauf. Une dizaine de jours s'écoula alors, tandis qu'il franchissait pont sur pont, de ville en ville. Ayant gardé son chapeau, il passa à peu près inaperçu, à ceci près que le pays des Rivières n'était pas une nation ninjas. Quelques soldats en services, nerveux à l'idée de la proximité de la guerre, l'interrogeaient quand il le voyait, par simple mesure de protocole, se demandant ce qu'un étranger à l'accoutrement étrange venait faire dans un pays comme celui des Rivières. Il leur répondait à chaque fois la même chose. Ils étaient un grand voyageur, et venait de pays très lointain en simple aventurier. Ils le laissaient alors là, se disant qu'un tel homme, malgré l'impressionnante épée pendant à sa taille, ne devait pas être hostile, ou enclin à déclencher le conflit. Souriant, ils le laissaient toujours passé, lui souhaitant bonne continuation. Un hochement de tête silencieux, pour témoigner son remerciement, et il repartait sûr de lui.

Mais malgré le bon vivre de ce pays, il l'avait remarqué, le stress apporté par la guerre, et toujours pareil, l'inflation des prix. La guerre… Quelque chose avait dû se passer, ce qui avait causé les dégâts dans tout les pays dans lesquels il était passé. La grande Iwa-gakure avait été poignardé en son sein. D'immenses cratères bordants sa périphérie, et le centre souffrant de pénuries, sans parler des immeubles en ruine. Le cas fut recensé de même à Suna-gakure. L'homme eut de la peine pour les ninjas du sable. Eux qui s'étaient remis de la guerre contre Konoha puis des combats contre Akatsuki avaient subi une autre attaque. Mais il se demandait tout de même comment Suna avait-elle pu être aussi touchée ? A son souvenir, malgré ses deux défaites, elle était connue pour sa défense… Y réfléchissant longtemps, il n'en trouva nulle réponse. Il cessa alors de se tourmenter, et repris sa route plus rapidement. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de chemin, mais après une telle quête, il fallait avouer qu'il avait envie de les revoir… Et pourtant, il n'en montra rien. Ils ne le reconnaîtraient sûrement plus, ayant changé autant physiquement que mentalement.

Le pays du Feu. De loin la plus grande puissance de tout le continent. S'étant enorgueilli de ses victoires, ayant apposé des traités impériaux sur les pays limitrophe, et écrasant de sa splendeur tout les autres pays. Le pays du Feu, le pays des guerriers, de la volonté, et de la gloire. De villes en villes, de muraille en murailles, de fiefs en fiefs, il voyagea. Constatant que de toute les pays de la péninsule par où il était déjà passé, celui-ci était le moins amoché. Mieux. Il s'était agrandi. Les villes s'étaient enrichi, les soldats étaient nombreux, et surtout, partout. Il s'en soucia peu. Le Feu était puissant, mais lui, il avait vu beaucoup plus puissant dans le monde inexploré des shinobis. Des bataillons de soldats en armures resplendissantes sillonnaient les terres du pays, et les rues des cités. C'était fou, selon lui. L'essors militaire et financier du pays n'avait plus rien de comparable avec celui d'il y a sept ans. Il avait augmenté en effectif d'au moins dix fois plus, sans compter la qualité de l'équipement, incroyable. Il comprit alors sa richesse, en constatant celle des autres pays. Le pays du Feu s'était élevé au-dessus des autres… Il y avait eu une guerre totale de la péninsule, la quatrième guerre totale, et ce, durant toute son absence. Mais oui… Il avait quitté le continent, il avait disparu totalement, après tout, comment aurait-il pu le prévoir ? Inimaginable… Ho no Kuni avait remporté la victoire sur toute la péninsule… Il esquissa un sourire amer. Malgré tout, il ne s'en détourna pas de sa direction. Il n'avait peur de rien, il était un véritable ninja.

Le fief de la plus puissante ville de tout le continent s'étendait devant lui, sans compter l'immense capitale du Feu –Par où il était passé sept jours auparavant- Cela faisait près d'un mois et demi maintenant qu'il était revenu en terre ninja. Du haut d'un des grands arbres qui dominait la forêt, il arborait un air des plus stupéfait. « _Konoha… Tu as bien changé…_ » maugréa-t-il en voyant la cité au loin, derrière l'étendu de la grande forêt des terres de la feuille… La ville… avait changé. Etendue au fond des grandes vallées, Konoha-gakure n'avait plus rien d'un village ninja normal… C'était tout bonnement une citée impériale dans toute sa resplendissante force. Elle était six voir sept fois plus grande qu'avant. D'autres murailles, de plusieurs fois plus grandes que les précédentes, avaient été construites aux lisières de la ville, parcourant plusieurs kilomètres de long Tandis que les murailles de l'ancienne Konoha délimitaient ce qui maintenant, semblait être le centre de la citée… Mais ce qui le surprit au plus haut point, hormis l'impossibilité pour lui qu'une ville ait pu se développer autant en si peu de temps, ce fut que les ninjas n'étaient plus la seule force militaire du pays. Là aussi, comme partout dans le pays, des bataillons en rang et au pas paradaient et patrouillaient. Plusieurs barrages ornaient la route principale au sein de la forêt, et il se doutait que ces gardes là seraient beaucoup plus prudent, et mêlerait leur orgueil à leur agressivité. Aussi, cette fois, il quitta son caractère détendu et ne perdit plus son temps à marcher sur les routes.

Il grimpa aux arbres, et entama un déplacement rapide, utilisant la rémanence, parmi les cimes des arbres. Hélas, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Si Konoha avait augmenté sa structure militaire, il fallait bien augmenter son effectif, et ses ninjas, indubitablement. Il fut vite repéré par des patrouilles ninjas se déplaçant de la même façon que lui. Rapidement, il invoqua une grande cape de pèlerin shinobi, toute rouge bordeaux accompagnée de grands arabesques sur toute la cape de couleurs vertes et orange, ainsi que des motifs de flammes de même couleurs que les arabesques aux extrémités de la cape. Il la revêtit, pour cacher son épée bien apparence, ainsi que son épaulette en métal renforcé. Le col haut de la cape cercla sa tignasse blonde, et son chapeau fit le reste. Vêtu ainsi, il serait beaucoup plus voyant certes, mais cela l'empêcherait de se faire attaquer en voyant l'armement dont il disposait. Les ninjas de Konoha, et ce même avant son départ, étaient connus pour leur violence auprès des étrangers armés non identifiés.

Il prit de la vitesse, filant tel une flèche à travers les arbres, difficilement suivi par ses intercepteurs. Grâce à sa maîtrise, le vent lui apporta la voix d'un de ses poursuivants qui parla dans ce qui apparemment était un dispositif radio. Il devait s'y attendre. Maintenant, la discrétion était évincée pour l'approche de Konoha.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après que, en plein centre de la place devant la grande porte Nord-Ouest de Konoha que l'homme atterrit. Une place apparemment vide, au premier abord. Il en fut tout autre. Les passants touristes et habitants, ainsi que soldats et shinobis, s'amassaient non au milieu de la place ronde devant la porte, mais sur les côtés, près des stands de bienvenu ou devant les postes de vérification de l'identité. « Dingue » pensa-t-il, en faisant face aux murailles garnies d'archers et de tour de gai en pierre blanches parfaitement polies… Trente mètres plus haut… Sa descente subite au milieu de la place, tel un flash rouge et vert, fit taire toute la foule. L'homme avait déclenché un silence, où la curiosité et l'appréhension étaient maîtresses. Une dizaine de secondes suivies, et une vingtaine d'anbus l'avaient encerclés, se tenant prudemment à une distance conséquente. Les archers –Non ninjas- avaient bandés leurs arcs, prêts à décocher au moindre ordre.

\- Quel accueil, ne put s'empêcher de dire pour lui-même avec ironie, l'étranger, bien qu'il fut entendu de certaines personnes.

\- Qui que vous soyez, vous avez ordre de vous rendre sans résistance ! avait tonné l'un des anbus, tandis qu'ils dégainaient leurs sabres et les pointaient sur lui. Ne bougez plus !

L'homme tourna sur lui-même, observant silencieusement ses pseudo adversaires, nullement impressionné par eux. Il s'autorisa même un sourire, en voyant que la falaise des Hokage ne comptait toujours que cinq visages…

\- Je ne suis pas un ennemi, prononça-t-il haut et fort, à l'intention des abus et des archers, d'un ton tout à fait neutre, ne démontrant aucune crainte.

\- C'est à nous d'en juger.

\- J'aimerais parler à l'Hokage, le plus tôt possible, c'est important pour elle.

Les abus et les civiles hoquetèrent, offensés. A sa vue, ces gens paraissaient presque horrifiés qu'il ait prononcé de telles paroles. Qu'avait-il dit de choquant ?

\- Co… Comment osez-vous demander la présence de l'Hokage vous qui n'êtes qu'un sous-homme étranger !

L'homme, derrière son chapeau qui couvrait partiellement son visage, écarquilla les yeux, de surprise. Puis, malgré lui et la bienséance, il partit dans une crise de fou rire intense, à lui en faire mal aux côtes tant il ne pouvait s'en arrêter. Cette fois, les gens étaient littéralement choqué, et ce dégageait d'eux des aura presque de haine, ce qui le surpris encore plus, et qui le força à arrêter, hébété. Un anbu apparut alors prêt de celui qui semblait être capitaine d'escouade, au vu de son armure qui se différenciait des autres membres des forces spéciales. D'après ce qu'en comprit l'étranger, le capitaine lui avait demandé de prévenir l'instance du palais du Feu, soit pour être exact, celui du Hokage.

Mais alors qu'ils attendaient la réponse du palais, et que l'étranger se tenait comme si de rien était, nonchalant bien qu'encerclé de l'élite de la garde, un archer décocha sa flèche sans s'en rendre compte. Elle fila droit vers la tête de l'homme, et dans un réflexe surhumain, celui-ci l'écarta une seconde avant d'être tué. La flèche était passée à quelque centimètre, et avait transpercé son chapeau de paille, à la vue des gens qui prirent peur –La foule s'était épaissie quelque peu-. L'homme, toujours de cette vitesse hallucinante, avait dégainé son sabre de cristal, scintillant bleu et rouge, et s'était mis en garde… Légèrement incliné vers l'arrière, son sabre soulevé au dessus de sa tête, la tranche de la lame fine frôlant l'index et le majeur de son bras gauche levé devant lui… Il avait l'air d'un vrai combattant ninjas de sa pose exotique, et captiva encore plus l'attention. Les anbus s'étaient mis en pose de combat à leurs tours, s'attendant à un geste vindicatif de l'inconnu au visage caché, et progressivement, plusieurs dizaines de ninjas de la feuille avaient encerclé le secteur, sentant une aura si froide et si tranchante que le plus dur des aciers. Genins, Chuunins, Jônins, tous n'y manquèrent pas, et bientôt, une grosse escorte sembla approcher de la zone. Les instances avaient été prévenues d'un envahisseur ninjas, seul, qui ferait barrage à la porte Nord-Ouest. L'Hokage avait été prévenu, la légendaire Godaime, qui s'était déplacé d'elle-même, ce qui surpris plusieurs ninjas en poste de garde dans le village, ayant alors décidé de la suivre.

Ce fut alors une cinquantaine de ninjas, et presque autant de soldats qui arrivèrent en trombe à l'entrée du village, ayant tous dégainés leur kunaï ou mis en avant leurs lances pour apercevoir, tenue en garde, un homme à la tenue exotique, en pose de combat, et un long sabre courbé et semblant acéré se tenant dans sa main droite. Il ne tremblait pas en semblait sûr de lui, surveillant sa défense et ses arrières.

Mais quand la Godaime arriva, tous reculèrent, lui témoignant respect en lui laissant l'affaire. Elle s'avança, sous les avertissements et encouragements de ses subordonnés. Et s'entama un dialogue que tous purent entendre, aussi bien civils que militaires, enfants et adultes.

\- Etranger. Déclinez votre identité et vos raisons d'être ici à la porte de Konoha sans vous être fait identifié par les douanes.

Il y eut un silence très pesant. L'inconnu se détendit, et se redressa. Il abaissa son arme, et de sa main gauche, il sortit l'imposant fourreau décoré. Il rengaina la lame très lentement, sous le regard attentif de tous ses opposants. Il était évident qu'à leurs yeux, cet homme semblait expert dans le maniement de cette arme qui dégageait autant de chakra… Mais ils attendaient la réponse de l'inconnu. Personne dans le pays du Feu n'avait osé ignorer la parole d'un Hokage, sauf les fous.

\- Veuillez répondre à ma question ! réordonna-t-elle, irritée.

L'homme ricana, d'une voix assez grave.

\- Je pose ma question en premier, et peut-être aurait la bonne idée de vous répondre ensuite.

Encore une fois, la foule fut humiliée au nom de leur Hokage.

\- Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Serrant les poings, elle se résigna à accepter, d'un acquiescement. Quelque chose, un instinct de ninja, lui soufflait de ne pas attaquer…

\- Comment Konoha a-t-elle put avoir une telle croissance. Il y a un peu moins de dix ans, ce village n'était pas aussi grand et ses troupes aussi nombreuse.

\- Le pays du Feu a le contrôle quasi-total de la péninsule suite à la grande guerre ninja. Elle s'est terminée il y a un peu moins de deux ans déjà, et les tensions frontalières sont toujours présentes.

L'homme laissa apparaître un rictus. Cet orgueil, ce mépris… Comment était-ce possible ? Il rattacha à sa taille son grand sabre rengainé, ne se souciant que peu de tout les homme le menaçant.

\- Maintenant, répondez à mes questions. Et peut-être daignerais-je vous laisser la vie sauve.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de rire, spontanément.

\- Très bien. Je vais répondre. Allez-y, posez vos questions.

\- C'est un sabre très dangereux, que vous aviez là… Il ne me faut pas beaucoup d'expertise dans ce domaine pour constater qu'il… N'est fait que de chakra. Où vous l'êtes vous procuré ?

\- Je l'ai construit moi-même, il y a un peu plus de six ans de cela, avait-il répondu, faisant pâlir la Godaime.

Elle ne préféra rien dire. Elle ne le croyait simplement pas.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous crois pas, comment avez-vous pu construire un sabre de chakra cristallisé alors que Feu Shodaime Hokage…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, il la coupa.

\- Votre ancêtre ? Hm. Il me semble que je sois plus fort que lui.

Ce fut à elle de rire. Elle n'avait jamais entendu de telle idiotie, même de la part d'un étranger de Konoha.

\- Je doute que qui que se soit dans le monde dépasse mon arrière grand père… A part peut-être le défunt Yondaime.

Elle repartit dans un fou rire, et le silence morbide de l'étranger ne fit qu'accentuer son envie de rire. Bien que le silence était le paradoxe de ce qu'elle pensait, il s'en fichait simplement.

\- Très bien. Assez rit. Dites-moi qui vous êtes, et remettez-moi ce sabre.

Il s'avança subitement vers elle, d'un pas assuré tandis que deux anbus se mirent en travers de son chemin, pointant chacun un kunaï à quelques centimètres du ninjas caché.

\- N'avancez plus ou vous en pâtirez !

\- Laissez-le, coupa Tsunade, et rajoutant hautainement, qu'il vienne, voir s'il peut tout se permettre ici, parmi les habitants du Feu…

Respectivement à six pas d'elle, il s'en rapprocha de trois, tandis qu'elle se mettait en garde. Puis il sembla fouiller sa tunique, durant quelques secondes, sous l'étonnement de la Hokage, qui avait pensé lui faire goûter un uppercut après l'un de ses assauts. Puis il jeta négligemment un objet à ses pieds. Un objet qu'elle identifia être un morceau de tissu noir déchiré. Elle le prit dans ses mains, méfiante, et elle hoqueta, en lâchant l'objet comme s'il eut été maudit, mettant alors se deux mains devant la bouche, et ne supportant soudainement plus le poids de ses jambes. « Hokage-sama… ! » avaient prononcé plusieurs personnes en la voyant perdre ses forces. Ils hésitèrent à aller la rejoindre, mais l'homme tendit son bras, montrant par là une interdiction d'approcher. Ils virent tous les yeux de la Senju s'embuer.

Et, ils reportèrent alors leurs regards vers le morceau de tissus noir déchiqueté reposant misérablement à même le sol… Un bandeau de ninja. De ninja de Konoha.

\- Que… Que lui avez-vous … Que lui avez-vous fait ! Monstre ! hurla-t-elle, vite suivi de sanglot non retenues. Comment avez-vous pu… !

Elle gémit alors, et se releva difficilement, avant se montrer ses poings.

\- Je vous hais… JE VOUS HAIS ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau, pleine de rage, en se jetant vers « l'intrus »

Arrivant à son niveau, elle frappa de toute sa force, tout son chakra… Pour ne frapper que le sol. Tout Konoha fut alerté, les ninjas se dirigèrent vers l'origine de la secousse, croyant à une attaque.

Sur les lieux de la secousse, un combat à sens unique faisait rage. Tsunade Senju tentait de toutes ses forces, de toute sa haine, de frapper l'inconnu dans un coup fatal. Coup qu'il esquivait sans trop de difficulté, mais aisément, sous le regard apeuré de la population, et frustré des ninjas, qui voulaient aller aider leur Hokage. « Je l'aimais ! Je l'aimais ! Vous allez mourir pour l'avoir tué ! Je vais vous faire souffrir ! Salaud ! SALAUD ! » hurlait-elle comme une hystérique, elle voulait le tuer, elle voulait le tuer… Puis, en larme, elle retomba au sol, pitoyablement. Etalée de tout son long, avant de se relever difficilement, épuisée par cet accrochage qu'elle avait fait durer longtemps, longtemps. L'homme s'approcha, lentement. Attendant qu'il soit prêt, elle retenta de la frapper. Son réflexe fut fulgurant, il s'éjecta d'un saut en arrière à plusieurs mètres, et refit un saut pour éviter le lancé de kunaï de plusieurs ninjas étant venu apporter leur soutient à la Hokage. Plusieurs jeune ninjas, dont une jeune femme à la chevelure rose, qui l'aida à se relever. « Tsunade-sensei… » dit-elle avec tristesse, en constatant l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait la Godaime.

La pauvre femme éclata de nouveau dans un sanglot, se réfugiant contre l'autre femme semblant être son apprenti, tandis que l'étranger était calme. « Il l'a tué… Il l'a tué… » répétait-elle, traumatisée, en tendant le bandeau de ninjas noir déchiré de toute part. Et la plaque de métal fissurée par le temps. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses comprit de suite, dans un regard d'effroi, n'y croyant même pas. Elle reporta alors son regard vers l'homme, comme tout les autres. Et il passa de la folie à l'étonnement.

L'homme qui leur faisait face bougeait quelque peu, avant de faire tomber son manteau au sol, dévoilant une tunique de combat que personne n'avait jamais vu, qui paraissait lourde, ainsi que son épaulette d'acier sombre. Puis il porta la main droite à son chapeau triangulaire qui ne faisait que lui cacher le visage. Il le fit descendre lentement, cachant toujours son visage à ses antagonistes. Il dissipa le Henge qu'il avait placé sur ses cheveux auparavant, leur redonnant leurs masses et leur couleur. Les ninjas à qui il faisait dos hoquetèrent à cette coiffure, vu de dos, qui ressemblait à celle du Quatrième. Puis, lentement, il ôta le couvert de paille, dévoilant progressivement ses cheveux, puis son front… Puis ses yeux, puis son nez, puis sa bouche, et enfin son menton… Sous le regard terrorisé de tout les ninjas présent qui le reconnurent partiellement…

De ses orbes de sang, de son regard glaçant, de ses traits toujours séduisant, de ses mèches les illuminant, de son accoutrement impressionnant. Devant eux se tenait celui que l'avant Konoha avait regretté. Devant eux se tenait l'un des hommes les plus nobles d'âme et d'esprit. L'un de hommes les plus fort jamais existé, mais jamais considéré comme tels. Tout ceux qui le reconnurent s'agenouillèrent, se prosternèrent… Devant celui qui avait été nommé le quatrième des légendaire Sannins. Ils furent tous sous le choc. Tsunade n'osa bouger qu'après l'horreur, le désespoir, puis le doute… Et enfin la joie… La joie de le voir vivant, elle qui avait eu si peur.

Ses larmes d'horreur se changèrent en larme de dépit, puis en larme de bonheur des plus intense. Et titubante, passant de Hokage à simple femme, elle s'élança dans ses bras dans un cris impuissant, mais démontrant toute la tristesse, toute la frustration, et la joie qu'elle accumula en retrouvant l'homme qu'elle n'eut jamais autant admiré, autant aimé…

Le Sannin Naruto était de retour, accueilli par les larmes d'une femme qui n'avait que trop souffert.

 **Il a la joie et la haine la mort et la vie la sentence et la tolérance.**

 **Mais il n'a personne.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie VII**

 **Il est là, elle est dans ses bras. Il est stoïque, elle pleure.**

 **Il est de retour.**

 **Une ombre s'étend à l'Ouest…**

 **Et… Il regrette.**

Un soleil carmin se couchait. Le crépuscule était sombre, un crépuscule de Feu. Le crépuscule de la détresse, de la mort, et du chagrin. Le crépuscule du sang. Voici plusieurs années qu'un soleil rouge se couchait, inlassablement, expiant la tristesse de terre, renvoyant la détresse tel un miroir. Un soleil qui criait sentence à Konoha. Devant eux, devant leur essor et devant leur décadence, Naruto se dressait fièrement. Après avoir brièvement rendu l'étreinte à sa mère de cœur, il s'était avancé quelque peu, se mettant à part, et les toisa. Il était grand, très grand. Il était beau, une beauté froide et chaude à la fois, émanant de lui une droiture resplendissante. Et à l'instant même, tous, observant ses orbes de sang et son charisme, s'agenouillèrent suivant le mouvement de ceux qui par crainte ou honneur de le voir revenir, s'était prosternés. Alors tous se prosternèrent, une main portée au cœur dans un silence religieux, remerciant la volonté du Feu de leur avoir ramené le meilleur des Sannins.

Naruto lui, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était bouleversé d'une telle réaction. Passant du dégoût à de l'étonnement. Il n'avait compris que par les murmures des gens dans la foule qu'il était devenu un Sannin et l'un des symboles disparus de l'histoire de la puissance de Konoha et du pays du Feu. Il se retourna vers la Godaime, et d'un regard qui aurait pu paraître neutre, lui intima de se relever. Lui tendant le bras, il l'invita à entrer dans la grande citée fortifiée. Au moment même où la main gracieuse de la Hokage toucha celle du guerrier, des applaudissements et des sifflements en fanfare retentirent de partout, tandis que des acclamation suivirent, et bientôt, Konoha fut mise entière au courant que le légendaire Sannin Naruto, était de retour auprès des siens après avoir disparu sept ans. Sannin qui, par les textes écrits d'enseignement et récits des plus grands, était un homme invincible et à la vertu infinie. Naruto préféra ne pas regarder Konoha. Il avança, à son côté sa mère de cœur, en direction du palais du Hokage, muet.

Tous se retournèrent à leur passage, alors que le cortège mené par les deux blonds progressait depuis le plus grand axe de la cité. Naruto ne prononça aucun mot, ébahis secrètement par une cité telle que celle qu'il voyait. Konoha n'était vraiment plus comme avant. Les bâtiments étaient très grands, et la vie laissait s'échapper des battisses des fumées. Mais, délaissant son regard des implacables hauteurs, il repose son regard sur la vie à son niveau, et en demeura le plus dubitatif parmi toutes ces personnes –Bien qu'il n'en montra rien…-. L'immense rue resplendissait de boutiques, de personne et de stands marchands. Et il fut l'objet d'attention de tout un peuple. Un peuple qui, via sa récente arrivée à Konoha, n'en connaissaient rien de la puissance destructrice du Sannin Un peuple qui ne fut pas élevé dans la haine et la crainte, un peuple qui n'adressa en rien des regards malsains. Il crispa sa main libre, et serra les dents.

Il n'avait jamais connu la paix ici. Il avait été fui, il avait été craint. Et la guerre lui avait tout prix. De son innocence à son seul parent… Il avait pleuré sur le corps qui lui avait apporté tout l'amour d'un maître, tout l'amour d'un oncle, ou même d'un père. Et, il avait replongé dans la solitude, dans l'errance, ne connaissant rien de son futur, repoussé par tous, et surtout, ses amis se désintéressant de lui. Alors il avait pris une mission, et avait quitté Konoha durant longtemps. Et alors qu'il eut besoin d'aide, même après que son propre village eut été tenu au courant, il n'était pas intervenu, et le jeune homme avait dû se débrouiller seul… Comme toujours. Et maintenant, il était accueilli tel un héros, tel un dieu… Il jura derrière ses dents, de hargne, alors qu'il atteignit, quelques temps après avoir passé la muraille intérieure, le palais du Hokage où il y vit beaucoup de ninjas qu'il eut reconnu et beaucoup de ninjas qu'il ne reconnut pas…

Devant le Sannin maintenant retrouvé, l'intégralité du conseil d'administration de Konoha l'attendait. Ils n'étaient pas les chefs des clans majeurs, comme put le penser le blond, non, loin de là, ils étaient… Les représentants du Daimyo lui-même… Des personnes richement vêtues, à l'allure piètre aux yeux de Naruto, mais il sut qu'ils étaient d'une grande influence dans le pays… Le simple fait de savoir que des politiques non ninjas étaient au village, il devina facilement qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus de pouvoir qu'il semble. Le puissant ninja leur fit face, et s'engagea alors un affrontement silencieux entre les pupilles des hommes… Or, Naruto ne détourna pas le regard, un grand affront pour eux… mais lui, il avait affronté d'être encore pire que des démons.

Il s'avança alors, de quelques pas, impressionnant quelque peu les homme, qui n'avait pas estimé sa taille, vu de loin. Après tout, ils étaient petits et trapus, alors que lui était grand et élancé, et la façon dont sa démarche respirait la noblesse avait tout de celle qu'on avait décrite du Sannin. Il serait difficile de le corrompre… « A qui ais-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux, la première fois qu'il prenait la parole de sa voix d'homme. Il sembla une fois de plus impressionner les membres du conseil administratif –Ces derniers étant tout de même au nombre de vingt-. Sans se prononcer, ceux-ci lui indiquèrent le chemin du palais du Hokage, et y entrèrent, vite suivis du « Yondaime » Sannin, et de la Godaime Hokage. Ils montèrent dans l'immense palais tout de rouge coloré dont Naruto avait appréhendé la taille, cinq fois plus important que le palais d'origine… Naruto interrogea sa mère de cœur du regard, qui comprit malgré sa neutralité, la question. Aussi elle y répondit, simplement, dans un ton de déception apparent : « Tout doit passer d'abord par le conseil administratif. Le Hokage ne détient plus totalement le pouvoir exécutif, depuis le décret de l'empereur qui a précédé de peu la guerre. ». Il acquiesça, l'air grave. Il était un peu attristé d'apprendre que la femme qui l'avait toujours considéré comme son fils ait été indirectement destituée.

Puis entama un pas pour suivre les conseillés dans la prétendue salle du conseil administratif. Tsunade le retint du bras, et, timidement, elle le prévint qu'elle ne pouvait le suivre qu'elle l'attendait dans son bureau dans les derniers étages du palais. Elle s'éclipsa, déshonorée de ne pouvoir le suivre, n'ayant pas la force de défier une loi impériale. Alors il entra… seul. Elle était très grande. Une immense table lui faisait face. Ce qui donnait plutôt le résultat de trois table disposée en rectangle, d'où seulement trois côtés étaient visibles. Les hommes que Naruto constata… ventripotent et gras, prirent place, le fixant avec des yeux d'où se reflétaient luxure et corruption, il le vit de suite. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là, quel ennui. Il avait bientôt fini sa quête, et il n'avait que faire de faire face à une vingtaine d'handicapés. Quelle bêtise… Il afficha un léger rictus de mécontentement, dévoilant rapidement ses canines excessivement grosses… Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, mais il n'en fut rien. Un silence pesant prit place… Mais plus pour longtemps.

\- Alors donc, c'est vous, le légendaire Sannin Naruto… Je suis enchanté d'avoir à faire à une personne si admirée, vous qui ne semblez pas si impressionnant que cela… avait prononcé l'homme président le conseil, sur un ton amer, relatant du sarcasme…

Naruto ne releva même pas la remarque désobligeante de l'homme, et répondit d'un hochement de tête, se contentant de les fixer de ses orbes écarlates.

\- Vous ne semblez pas bavard non plus, contrairement à ce que nous avons su de vous… c'est fort regrettable… renchérit-il cette fois-ci faussement attristé.

Il semblait avoir adopté une façon de braquer un peu le jeune homme, bien que cela fût sans aucun effet.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne le suis simplement pas avec tout le monde. Venons-en à l'essentiel, que me voulez-vous ?

\- Nous voudrions simplement vous connaître d'avantage, Uzumaki-sama. Vous êtes célèbre sur tout le continent pour votre force et votre vertu légendaire. Nous serions honoré que vous nous fassiez part de vos expériences passée durant ces sept années d'absence, sans nouvelle qui plus est.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il regarda le sol, subitement plongé dans ses songes, ce qui n'échappa pas aux conseillers.

\- Vous semblez bien pensif, Naruto-san, se risqua à dire l'un des conseillers à sa droite.

\- C'est le cas oui. Je suis légèrement nostalgique.

\- La nostalgique intime le regret. Seriez-vous en train de regretter votre désertion du pays du Feu ? hasarda un autre conseiller, qui se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur, aux réactions de ses homologues.

Naruto releva la tête, curieux mais non surpris.

\- Alors voilà où vous vouliez en venir.

Les conseillers ne répondirent rien, ils attendirent.

\- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais ma _désertion_ comme vous dites, prononça-t-il en accentuant sur la désertion dans un ton sceptique, était une nécessitée pour sauvegarder la paix.

\- Et quelles étaient ces raisons héroïques, Naruto-san ? En sachant que vous parlez d'une paix qui n'existe depuis deux ans, et aucunement grâce à vous…

Il en rit d'amertume, un sourire et un regard sombre. Première émotion qu'il laissait filtrer, au grand intérêt des conseillés méfiant.

\- Si vous saviez…

\- Expliquez-vous, Uzumaki-sama, incita un membre qui paraissait vraiment intéressé.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mon voyage ne concerne personne, hormis ceux dont je jugerais assez digne d'en recevoir le récit.

Certain conseillés serrèrent les poings de désarroi. Cet homme n'hésitait pas à les humilier, eux, les vrais détenteurs du pouvoir shinobi sur le pays du Feu. Le maître du conseil lui, s'en offusqua. Il était ambitieux, derrières sa masse volumineuse et flasque.

\- Exhortez-vous à dire par là que nous sommes jugés indigne de votre confiance Sannin Naruto ? s'exclama-t-il, méprisant. Ne savez-vous pas que les shinobi accordent ici leur confiance totale et leur dévotion au conseil ?

\- Je n'ai pas été mis au courant de cette loi.

\- Et bien, vous l'êtes désormais ! s'exclama l'homme, moqueur.

\- Et quand bien même je ne ferais rien dans votre intérêt, et surtout pas raconter des choses qui dépasse l'entendement. Seul un vrai ninja peut comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, et vous, petit porc graisseux, vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous révéler des secrets dont le monde ne doit pas être au courant ? Vous plaisantez.

Il eut un rire de dépit, en considérant de ses yeux carmin les têtes que faisaient à l'instant les « porcs ». Puis il fit mine de quitter la salle, toujours de ce rire montrant à quel point il n'avait que faire d'eux. Un affront qu'aucun homme sur ce continent n'aurait osé faire, en plus de les avoir injurié. Ils attendirent qu'ils partent, pour être au calme, une fois la tempête passée. Ils se regardèrent, et tous s'entendirent via leurs regards sur un point. Ils n'aimaient pas cet homme, et ils s'empresseraient de s'occuper de lui, quitte à avoir porté atteinte à un Sannin –Ce qui ferait scandale diplomatique auprès de l'Hokage et de l'empereur- ils le feraient bien. Du moins, ils s'en persuadaient.

Naruto lui, avait quitté la salle de réunion de l'instance du palais du Feu beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Lui qui devait normalement y rester pendant la moitié d'une heure pour une telle entrevue, il les avait humilié, après juste une dizaine de minute d'entretien, à peine… Il ne s'embêta pas à poser son regard sur toutes les personnes le voyant, y reconnaissant le portrait dudit légendaire Sannin, et tandis que les jeunes femme travaillant dans le palais s'exaltaient, les hommes eux, restaient ébahis en peinant à croire qu'ils avaient vu passer à moins de quelques mètres d'eux l'homme le plus fort du continent. Le blond monta alors par les grands escaliers, mais les regards posés sur lui l'exaspérèrent au plus haut point. Il n'arrivait pas à y reconnaître sa gloire, il ne voulait pas d'une gloire, il avait juste voulu de la reconnaissance, et cette envie était passée depuis un temps… Il maugréa quelques mots en s'approchant d'un pas agacé vers une fenêtre de la cage d'escalier, et, l'ouvrant violemment pour sauter dans le vide sous les cris de peur des personnes l'ayant vu faire un tel acte de folie. Il stabilisa la paume de ses pieds au mur de la tour du Hokage, et courut jusqu'à son sommet, se rendant compte réellement cette fois, de la hauteur de la tour, en constatant le vide sous lui, et la falaise des Hokage beaucoup plus proche qu'il l'eut imaginé.

Il arriva alors facilement à la baie vitrée servant de vue panoramique au ninja dit le plus puissant du village… Puis, s'essayant sans bruit au bord de la fenêtre, il s'installa sur le rebord, observant méticuleusement la Hokage travailler. Et elle semblait avoir quitté ses habitudes d'ébauche, en voyant l'entrain un peu forcé dans lequel elle était lancée…

Se rendant compte qu'elle était épiée, elle tourna brutalement la tête sur sa gauche, pour y voir Naruto qui la regardait, pour le moins intensément. Elle fut complètement happée par son regard qu'elle jugea beau, pour ne pas dire magnifique. Et, se levant machinalement, toujours perdue dans son regard, elle vint ouvrir la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse entrer. Ce qu'il fit, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de la Godaime. Il la fit un sourire, mais pas les sourires qu'elle avait vus auparavant. C'était un doux sourire, illuminé, contrastant avec ses précédents. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, et constatant cet état des fait, elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place, et il vint face à elle, sans se quitter des yeux. Le regard noisette se perdant dans le regard de Feu.

\- Tu as bien changé Naruto-kun… dit-elle doucement, un timide sourire apparaissant.

\- De ton côté tu n'as pas changé Tsunade. Toujours aussi belle, prononça-t-il spontanément, la faisant rougir.

\- Me… Merci.

\- De rien.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Elle ne savait pas par où commencé. Elle avait doute que les conseillers l'avaient cuisiné, et il devait être de mauvaise humeur pour subir un interrogatoire de nouveau.

\- Laisse. Je vais répondre pour toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu veux que je te raconte ce que j'ai vécu durant ces sept dernières années non ? remarqua-t-il comme si rien n'eut été, devant l'ébahissement total de sa mère de cœur. J'ai acquis plusieurs pouvoirs assez uniques, comme le don d'empathie.

Elle resta là muette, à l'écouter.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, après tout, tu es bien la plus désignée sur ce maudit continent pour savoir ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Bien sûr… Et bien… J'aurais d'abord voulu savoir où tu étais allé… Tu as disparu totalement de la civilisation… Beaucoup de pays se sont lancé à ta recherche, mais jamais nous ne t'avons retrouvé.

C'est une des raisons qui a causé la guerre.

Naruto s'avança, et resta de marbre quelques dizaines de secondes devant la baie vitrée, observant du haut du palais l'immense citée impériale.

\- Je vais te raconter ce que je juge crédible à entendre. Mais avant, je veux que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé durant mon absence. J'arrive à peine à rester calme en voyant l'état du continent.

\- Très bien.

Elle se concentra pour essayer de trouver l'explication la plus appropriée…

\- Il y a sept ans, tu as disparu lors d'une nuit. Ce que tu n'as pas pu prévoir, ce que peux après, Konoha a perdu petit à petit ses relations avec les autres pays… C'est tout d'abord Suna qui a coupé radicalement les liens. Kazekage-sama n'a absolument pas supporté que tu ais déserté, et nous a fait porter responsable.

\- Il n'avait pas tort. Vous étiez responsable en grande partie.

Préférant ne pas relever ce constat, elle continua.

\- La guerre est venue peu après. L'Akatsuki avait été détruite, et Kumo avait à peine reprit des forces, ayant énormément combattu ses membres. Il a fallu une remarque désobligeante du Tsuchikage pour qu'une dispute naisse, et une déclaration de guerre.

Naruto s'assit en biais sur le bord du bureau, et fixant de ses yeux de sang la Hokage, lui intimant de continuer.

\- Au départ, le conflit ne s'était que très peu étendu. Mais un convoi marchand en contrat avec Taki-gakure a été attaqué par des Genins en provenance d'Iwa. Les marchands ont tous été tués, ainsi que des étudiants de la cascade qui se trouvaient en randonnées. Ils n'avaient que six et sept ans, ils étaient une vingtaine et aucun ne pouvait se défendre. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant parmi les enfants. Ils ont été violés et torturés, avant d'avoir été mis à mort, et finalement retrouvés par des divisions de patrouilles Chuunins.

\- …

Naruto était écœuré par cette haine couplée de monstruosité.

\- Les Genins ont été localisés et trouvés par les escortes Jônins de Taki, puis envoyés en pénitence. Ils ont été exécutés deux jours après par le Takikage lui-même. Et le jour même, Taki a déclaré la guerre à Iwa. Ils se sont alliés à Kumo, et étaient déjà en bon terme avec nous et Suna grâce à toi…

\- Je m'en doute. Continue.

\- Les rapports de Suna ont toujours été très tendus avec Iwa, et ce fut accentué depuis que le Kazekage et le Tsuchikage ne se sont pas supportés. Il s'en est très vite suivi d'une coalition entre les forces anbu de Suna et les élites de Taki-gakure. Ils ont attaqué Iwa par surprise et ont fait énormément de victime. Puis ça a été la débâcle. Et ce, en l'espace d'une semaine seulement.

Elle se leva, n'arrivant plus à rester assise en se remémorant les périodes sombre de la quatrième grande guerre ninjas.

\- Le conflit entre Kumo, Iwa, Suna et Taki a ainsi perduré plus de six mois, avant que… Avant qu'une de nos patrouilles soit neutralisé à la frontière Sud de Konoha par des ninjas de Kiri. Quelques jours après, nous avons subit une invasion de masse… Le combat a été le plus long sur une position aussi petite. Il a duré plus d'un mois, où nous voyons perpétuellement des centaines de shinobi à nos portes. Nous devions nous relayer pour nous battre, et celui qui s'endormait trop près des murailles mourrait à coup sûr. Puis nous avons commencé à les repousser jusqu'au pays des Vagues, qu'ils avaient investi, et un front à prit place. Ce front a duré toute la guerre. Le pays des Vagues n'en a d'ailleurs pas réchappé indemne, les dégâts sont impensable. C'est de loin un des pays les plus dévastés.

\- Que… Inari… Tsunami, Tazuna…

\- N'ait crainte, beaucoup des habitants du pays des vagues ont survécu, et ont protégé la capitale ainsi que le pont de Naruto… prononça-t-elle dans un sourire, le regardant fièrement, bien qu'il ne fut pas convaincu.

Elle reporta son visage à la fenêtre, et reprit son discours.

\- Puis Oto et Ame se sont soulevé après deux ans que la guerre ait commencé. Ils se sont ligués contre nous tous, en rejoignant Iwa dans la bataille. Ils ont ravagé les villages de Kusa et Taki. Aujourd'hui il n'en reste plus grand-chose, malgré les dons que nous leur avons fait. Kumo a donc détruit le village d'Oto, le Raikage lui-même ayant participé à l'assaut accompagné de son frère.

\- Hm, Bee. Il était de nouveau sous le commandement de Kumo… dit le blond pour lui-même.

\- La guerre a duré ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Ou les fronts établis dans le pays de la Terre ont reculé jusqu'à Iwa, et que la reddition à été signé en main propre par le Tsuchikage.

\- Qu'en est-il du cratère ornant le centre ville d'Iwa. J'y suis passé il y a plusieurs mois, et j'ai pu constater les dégâts.

\- C'était un duel entre Jinchuuriki. Les deux Jinchuuriki d'Iwa ont affronté Bee et la Jinchuuriki de Taki.

Naruto commença à penser… Entendre le mot Jinchuuriki l'avait fait revenir plusieurs années dans le passé. Il se rappela alors la fin de la guerre contre l'Akatsuki. Le moment même où il avait détruit la statue du Dieu hérétique…

 _« A l'instant même où les Bijuus avait été libérés, les hôtes avaient été réincarnés, à partir du chakra ayant afflué dans les dépouilles. Les sept s'étaient réunis, et pour la première fois de leurs vies, plusieurs connurent l'amitié. Bee avait pleuré en découvrant Yugito plus en forme que jamais, et en grands amis, ils s'étaient serrés dans leurs bras, des larmes de joies dans leurs yeux. Les hôtes d'Iwa s'étaient lancés des regards de défis, et riant, ils s'étreignirent virilement. Les trois restant se regardèrent, l'hôte de Rokubi reconnaissant son homologue aux neufs queues, tandis que la jeune femme hôte de Nanabi arborait un regard horrifié. Elle était en vie, et son calvaire avec… Naruto la remarqua, et comprenant de suite la peur se lisant dans les yeux de la jeune femme comme dans un livre ouvert, il vint s'accroupir devant celle agenouillée._

 _Elle avait les yeux larmoyants, dans une sorte de transe. Elle avait ressenti la pire des souffrances quand son démon fut extrait, et elle avait subie cette souffrance uniquement pour être libérée de sa condition de monstre. Elle s'était livrée de son plein gré, ne résistant que peu, parce qu'elle voulait mourir, et qu'elle n'avait rien vécu. Et là, elle revoyait la vie qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu… Puis elle sentit deux bras se poser sur ses épaules, un homme s'accroupissant devant elle. En temps normal, elle aurait repoussé d'une violence inouïe quiconque l'aurait ne serait-ce que touché, mais elle était trop désespérée pour réagir. Elle souleva lentement la tête, ses yeux d'oranger croisant le regard bleu et bienveillant de l'homme la soutenant… Et elle fut surprise. Jamais de sa vie, un seul homme ne l'avait regardé de cette manière, pas un seul. Seule sa mère qu'elle avait connue ses dix première années lui accordait un tel regard, avant qu'elle ne soit assassinée par les membres de son propre village, pour avoir enfantée un démon. Ses larmes coulèrent, pour la première fois de sa vie, Fuu pleurait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, après avoir subit de torture, avoir commis des meurtres et des massacres, après avoir été une arme humaine, Fuu, la fille sans nom, pleurait de joie d'avoir revu ne serait qu'une seule fois un tel regard._

 _\- Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu, kunoichi de Taki ?_

 _\- F… Fuu…_

 _Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme le soleil lui fit un magnifique sourire._

 _\- Fuu, tu es la Jinchuuriki de Nanabi, je me trompe ?_

 _A l'instant même où elle entendu le nom du démon aux sept queues, le sang de Fuu se glaça. Elle avait failli accorder la confiance à cet homme, et il était juste intéressé par le fait qu'elle était une hôte… Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas appelé démon, mais bien Jinchuuriki… Elle allait s'apprêter à parler, lorsque celui-ci la coupa._

 _\- Ne dis rien. Je sais quelle est ta question. Ne t'inquiète pas, Fuu, je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il en riant. Elle le trouva beau._

 _\- Mais que voulez-vous alors… ?_

 _\- Nous sommes pareil Fuu. Mais d'abord, laisse moi me présenter. Je suis Namikaze Naruto, fils du Quatrième Hokage, et je suis l'hôte de Kyuubi no Yôko ! s'exclama-t-il après s'être relevé et lui avoir tendu la main pour l'inciter à se relever elle aussi._

 _Elle resta là, dubitative, observant le garçon, en admiration… Il était comme elle. Des larmes de joies remplaçant les larmes de désespoir, elle prit fébrilement la main de Naruto, et il la tira vers lui. Elle se retrouva aussitôt dans les bras forts du jeune homme, serrés d'une étreinte rassurante et protectrice. Il passa un doigt sur la joue de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts et à la peau bronzée, et lui essuya ses larmes, avant de lui embrasser le front. « Bienvenue parmi les vivants Fuu ! La vie, c'est un bien des plus précieux dans ce monde, et dans ce monde, il n'est pas impossible d'y avoir des amis. Tu en as déjà sept ! » Elle prit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, tellement bouleversée, et n'hésita pas une seconde pour le serrer de toute ses forces dans ses bras, en riant et pleurant à la fois. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule._

 _Peu après, elle découvrit dans les autres hôtes des amis chaleureux, car malgré leurs conditions, ils avaient tous plus ou moins connu l'amitié. Et elle découvrit en Naruto l'amant qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu, qui partagea avec elle tout ce que le monde leur permettait de partager, passant des combats jusqu'aux nuits les plus agitées. Fuu avait eu une deuxième naissance ce jour là, en revenant à la vie… -Et bientôt, une troisième vue le jour, quelques neuf mois plus tard de ses relations avec l'homme de sa vie. Une petite fille toute blonde, aux mèches vertes, et des yeux oranges flamboyants… Ce qu'elle ne put prévoir, c'est que le père avait été trahi par son propre village, laissé à l'abandon devant une unité entière de ninja renégats… Et qu'il disparut pendant sept ans, sans savoir qu'il avait donné vie à une adorable fille…- »_

Tsunade le regarda, il semblait plongé dans des souvenirs heureux, très heureux. Au vue de son regard qui de neutre, passa à une joie sourde mais sans nom.

\- La guerre à l'Ouest a prit fin au moment même ou le combat des Jinchuuriki s'est arrêté. C'était des combats effroyables, d'après ce qui a été rapporté par les messagers, mais jamais les hôtes n'avait décidé de vraiment s'entre-tuer, et ils ont stoppé le combat en quittant le champs de bataille en marchant, côte à côte, comme si rien ne s'était passé… dit-elle, presque blasée que les hôtes étaient indépendant des volonté de personne.

\- Cela ne m'étonne même pas… dit-il en souriant de nouveau, il aurait fait la même chose.

\- Tandis que ce n'est que trois mois après que le front du pays des Vagues s'est arrêté. Une armées à été levée par les habitants du pays des Vagues, et ils se sont joins à nous pour repousser Kiri. Nous avons fait une percée décisive dans leurs défenses. Moins d'un mois après, nous sommes arrivés au village caché de Kiri. La Mizukage n'a même pas cherché à résister. Ce n'est pas elle qui avait orchestré l'attaque sur Konoha, elle a vite signée la paix.

Naruto s'approcha de la fenêtre à son tour, contournant le bureau, et demanda :

\- Qu'en est-il de mon statue. Je suis passé de Chuunin à Sannin, pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi toutes ces personnes qui ne me connaissent même pas m'adule comme si j'étais un Dieu ?

\- Nous t'avons fait Sannin avec l'appui du conseil des clans et de l'empereur. Car nous avons étendu l'influence du pays du Feu sur toute la péninsule, commercialement en militairement, les autres pays ayant besoin de soutient, nous y avons trouvé là un profit immense. Le fait de t'avoir promu Sannin, c'était une question d'influence. Cela rendait l'image de Konoha légendaire, car tu avais été connu dans tout le continent pour ta force et tes faits héroïques.

\- … De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire…

\- Je t'ai tout raconté concernant. A toi de faire la part des choses, Naruto. Où es-tu allé ? demanda-t-elle, un voile de reproche dans ses yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il jeta son sabre qui atterrit sur le bureau de la Godaime.

\- Tu te doute que ce sabre est en chakra cristallisé, dit-il en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la salle. C'est simple. Je l'ai forgé moi-même sur le mont Fuji.

Le regard lourd de sens prouva à la Godaime qu'il disait vrai, et elle se rappela alors ce jour, où le ciel s'était illuminé d'une colonne rouge et bleu, étrangement semblable à ce sabre. « C'était lui… Mais comment… »

\- C'est simple, avait-il répondu, la surprenant encore par sa possibilité de lire les sentiments. Je suis l'homme qui porte en lui le roi des démons, source de chakra infinie. Et si je ne compte pas le démon, je suis l'homme qui possède la plus grande source de chakra dans le monde entier. Elle est telle que j'en fais le tiers de celui de Kyuubi…

\- C'est impossible… ! Un homme ne peut posséder autant de chakra.

\- Et pourtant c'est un fait, répondit-il en s'approchant du bureau pour en dégainer la lame du fourreau d'une rapidité peu commune. Lame qui s'illumina d'une nitescence améthyste. Puis rajoutant, cette lame est une lame légendaire, Tsunade.

Il fit quelques amples coups dans le vide, quand elle se rendit compte que l'air vibrait aux coups, et que les murs s'étaient creusés par la pression envoyée naturellement par la lame. Sans compter le feu qui semblait brûler au sein du cristal.

\- Cette lame est la plus puissante de tout l'univers. Le simple fait de toucher une personne avec et en verser son sang suffit pour la tuer sur le coup. Je n'aime pas cette pratique, mais selon ma volonté, cette lame aspire tout le chakra vital à la survie d'un organisme. C'est d'une souffrance incroyable, que de mourir vidé de son chakra vital. Je n'ai utilisé cette technique qu'une fois. Cette lame est même plus solide que l'armure du Shinigami elle-même. Et elle n'appartient qu'à moi. Quiconque touche cette lame et qu'elle ne le reconnaît pas comme porteur est vidée littéralement de tout son chakra, sans pouvoir arrêter le processus. Elle ne reconnaîtra qu'une personne, moi, sans compter ma descendance.

Tsunade était ébahie. Elle avait vraiment devant elle l'homme le plus fort de toute la péninsule.

\- Après avoir forgé cette lame, dit-il tout en la rengainant. J'ai voyagé quelques temps pour m'entraîner, et j'ai quitté le continent. Et je suis revenu sept ans plus tard, ici même, en constatant la décadence du continent, pour une chose.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Un avertissement.

\- Pardon ? dit-elle, presque ironique.

\- Je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant. Je verrais quand je te jugerais prête. Sache juste que ce monde est beaucoup plus vaste que n'importe qui sur ce continent puisse l'imaginer… termina-t-il mystérieusement, avant de commencer à quitter la salle.

Sa réplique avait été sans possibilité pour elle d'argumenter, il sous entendait beaucoup de chose dans ce qu'il venait de dire…

\- Où vas-tu Naruto ? On en a pas fini je te signale… dit-il taquine.

\- Et que veux-tu encore ?

Elle réfléchit un peu avant de se prononcer.

\- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici à Konoha… ?

\- C'était juste ça qui te tracassais ? C'est juste que j'aie plusieurs choses à me faire pardonner avec quelques personnes, et Konoha me semblait une bonne base.

Il sortit de la salle rapidement, évitant toute remarques supplémentaires. Il trouverait une auberge dont il espérerait le personnel discret, ou simplement passer anonyme. Il détestait être adulé pour des chimère, et il détestait par-dessus tout être affiché devant la foule pour satisfaire les intérêts de quelconque tiers. C'était décidé. Il prendrait une petite auberge anonyme et s'y terrerait pour que personne ne le trouve, pour mettre ses idées au clair.

Il y resta une semaine entière, n'étant sorti que tôt le matin, et revenu tard le soir, pour échapper à la vue de tous.

Il savait que beaucoup de ses connaissances le cherchaient, mais il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer qui que se soit pour jouer les faux semblant ou s'agiter. Il voulait être seul et calme. Alors il s'éloignait loin dans les terrains d'entraînement, et trouvait une plaine calme pour y méditer… Lorsqu'il finissait sa méditation, n'ignorant pas qu'il était suivi par les anbus –sûrement chargé par l'Hokage de le garder à l'œil- il s'éloignait plus avant de Konoha, prenant une vitesse fulgurante, en arpentant la forêt pour trouver une clairière, et s'y poser rapidement vite rattrapé et retrouvé par ses amis des forces spéciales… Il retirait sa tunique et ses bottes, se retrouvant uniquement avec son large pantalon noir et ses épais bracelets lui recouvrant les avants bras, à la manière de poids. Et, sous le soleil tapant du pays du Feu, il passait sa journée à enchaîner kata sur kata se courbant et se tendant, dans des mouvements amples et surtout, ce qui n'échappa pas aux shinobis discrets l'observant, d'une précision extrême. Il était évident que le jeune Sannin blond était un expert dans le Taijutsu, en plus de l'être à la lame comme certains s'en rappelaient au mouvement rapide qu'il avait effectué en dégainant son étrange Katana bicolore…

Puis il passait à des enchaînements surdéveloppés, alliant à la maîtrise de son corps et son agilité à une force obtus, s'entraînant sur un clone de lui-même… Qui finissait très rapidement éjecté à plusieurs mètre, un impact très visible lorsqu'il se prenait les coups. Les anbus prirent notes des mouvements qui leur seraient, ils l'avaient facilement devinés, très fastidieux. Et ils avaient saisi son épée, juste après avoir mis au tapis son double, dégainant lentement, avant de faire apparaître autour de lui une véritable armée de clone d'ombre. Les anbus froncèrent les sourcils. Un seul semblaient déjà excessivement fort, sans compter la maîtrise du sabre, mais là ils faisaient face à près de deux cents bretteurs. L'original, au milieu d'eux tous, leur avait donné un unique et simple ordre, qui étonna les anbus. « Tuez-moi. »

Il s'en suivit d'un massacre sans nom, où l'hôte du roi des démons était passé à toute allure parmi ses clones, et en avait détruit une vingtaine en un passage. Après avoir réaliser que vingt des leurs étaient morts, ils se jetèrent tous sur lui dans l'intention de le tuer, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'un immense jutsu s'apprêtait à les avaler. « Katon ! Goukakyuu no jutsu ! » cria Naruto en expectorant une boule de feu d'environ six mètres de haut qui parti droit devant lui, emportant plusieurs de ses ennemis, et explosant plus loin en heurtant le sol de la clairière. Se rejetant dans la masse, le combat dura et dura, plusieurs dizaines de minutes, les clones ayant montés d'un cran dans leurs niveaux… Un à un ils disparaissaient, tandis que Naruto enchaînait technique sur technique. « Rasen-shuriken ! » hurla-t-il en frappant le sol de sa main surchargée de chakra, et en réapparaissant quelques vingt mètre plus loin, constatant que ses attaquant étaient tous détruits lors de l'explosion de sa technique Fuuton. La clairière venait d'être éventrée d'un cratère assez profond, avoisinant les dix mètres de diamètre, bien qu'il avait utilisé son Rasengan amélioré à la puissance minimale…

Mais il avait alors relâché durant le combat toute attention, et n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée d'une personne qui maintenant, le fixait d'un regard étrangement obsessif. Une jeune et jolie femme, portant une tenue de Jônins, ainsi que deux grand yeux vert et une longue chevelure rose et légèrement frisée. Sakura Haruno le regardait, hypnotisée à sa vue.

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de bouger de sa place. Il rengaina juste sa lame, et se retourna entièrement, pour lui faire face, bien qu'ils étaient assez éloignés, l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent muets, l'une affichant une légère béatitude, l'autre s'enfonçant dans un mutisme, bien qu'il en était parfaitement quiet. Elle s'avança, tout sourire, d'un pas élancé et gracieux, s'arrêtant à près de trois pas de lui, le dévisageant intensément. Le blond n'avait pas pris la peine de la regarder, le bref instant où ils s'étaient croisés, à son arrivée à Konoha, mais il devait avoué qu'elle s'était étonnement embellie. Le temps lui avait beaucoup profité, sans compter la tenue de shinobi qui lui allait à merveille, cette veste verte impersonnelle et militaire, à même titre que le pull en laine synthétique en dessous, et le pantalon noir taillé exprès pour les ninjas. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie ninja, elle avait l'air forte, ce qu'elle était, à n'en pas douter. Il s'accorda un petit sourire amical pour la fleur de cerisier, qui lui en rendit un dix fois plus entreprenant.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, Naruto-kun, prononça-t-elle doucement, d'un ton presque trop respectueux.

\- Ton sentiment est tout partagé, Sakura-chan, dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle fut muette un moment, trop surprise pour parler, et tellement heureuse de revoir son compagnon de toujours…

\- Je… Je vais bien…

\- Tant mieux. Je me porte plutôt bien, moi aussi. La journée commence bien avec ce soleil tapant.

Il prit sa tunique sous son bras, et ses bottes avec son bras libre, et commença à quitter la clairière, vers le bois, en marchant tranquillement. Sakura ne tarda pas à le suivre, trouvant la situation comique –

Rien ne démontrant qu'ils s'étaient quittés sept ans durant-… Naruto se mit à rire, tout seul, surprenant Sakura. Elle s'en interrogea, avant qu'il ne lève la tête vers les arbres.

\- Sortez des arbres, les quatre rigolos, s'exclama-t-il hilare, votre couverture est grillée depuis tout à l'heure je vous signale.

De suite, quatre anbus sortirent des arbres, se posant silencieusement devant les deux membres de l'ancienne équipe sept.

\- Comment avez-vous fait, Naruto-sama, pour nous trouver ?

Il rit gentiment.

\- Vous n'avez pas à faire à n'importe qui, mes amis. Je suis le ninjas le plus fort de toute la péninsule si je ne m'abuse… C'était un jeu d'enfant pour moi de vous débusquer. Vous me pistez depuis le début de la semaine…

Ils ne répondirent pas à cette remarque.

\- Allons bon, je ne suis pas dangereux. Retournez voir votre Hokage et faites lui votre rapport, mais ne venez plus m'importuner de façon si indiscrète, renchéri-il sèchement, le sarcasme emplissant sa voix.

\- Veuillez nous pardonner Naruto-sama, cela ne se reproduira plus ! dit le chef de l'escouade. Naruto-sama, Sakura-sempai, termina-t-il, les saluant, et partant vite avec ses trois subordonnés.

\- Sempai ? demanda Naruto en tournant la tête vers elle avec un regard curieux.

\- Tsunade ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- De quoi ? Car il faut dire que je n'ai pas pris mon temps à rester dans son bureau…

\- Et bien… Moi et Sasuke-kun avons aussi été élevé au rang de Sannin… dit-elle, toute fière d'elle et de sa promotion.

Tant de naïveté venant d'une femme de vingt six ans le révulsa quelque peu… N'avait elle pas vu l'enjeu de l'avoir promue Sannin ?

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter… L'équipe sept « remerciée » de ses actes, élevée au rang de ninja légendaire…

Elle remarqua ce ton mielleux qu'elle sut de suite désabusé.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux d'être un Sannin ? demanda-t-elle, étonné.

\- Non.

La réponse avait été claire et sans répondant. Il était retombé dans son mutisme. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait toujours méprisé, c'était la bêtise et l'arrogance. Or, le shinobi était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus arrogant et bête. Le guerrier ne se mêlait que peu à l'intellectuel, et c'est ce qui n'avait alors jamais plus au blond, lui qui était un grand idéaliste… Et Sakura n'avait pas changé. Elle était gentille, attachante, ce qui faisait son charme en plus de sa beauté, mais en revanche, elle était bête, et manquait hélas de sagesse. Il espérait qu'elle lui vienne avec l'âge, mais il en doutait, les ninjas devenant de moins en moins chevaleresque, bafouant le sens de l'honneur, et ne respectaient plus aucun idéal…

Sakura avait remarqué que son ancien compagnon s'était braqué. Elle avait demandé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait le problème d'avoir été attitré Sannin. C'était un titre unique, que seules cinq personnes avaient atteinte sans compter Naruto… Naruto qui marchait sans s'arrêter, au milieu des arbres, torse nu, luisant sous les rayons solaires perçant les feuillages… Elle était sûre d'une chose. Naruto avait pris encore plus en beauté, et avait indubitablement mûrit. Déjà qu'il avait atteint un niveau de réflexion semblable à celui du défunt Jiraiya, mais là, le voyant autonome et sûr de lui en tant qu'ermite, elle savait qu'il dominait toute chose… Et elle s'en voyait frustrée. Il avait toujours été un génie, un expert en ninjutsu, et par-dessus tout, il avait été le centre d'évènement qui avait fait de lui le héros de tout un continent… Bien que Konoha et sa haine de Kyuubi l'avait ignoré. « Quelle ironie. Tous l'ont accepté dans le monde, sauf nous… » pensa-t-elle amèrement, tentant par là même de se faire du mal, de se culpabiliser… Mais elle ne remarqua que trop tard que l'homme qui occupait ses pensées était déjà loin devant elle, ne s'étant pas arrêté pour l'attendre. Puis, arrivant devant un lac, il s'était dévêtit entièrement, comme si de rien n'était, dévoilant à la kunoichi un puissant fessier…

Elle eut soudain très chaud, sous ce soleil de plomb qui n'arrangeait rien à son malaise. Sans se soucier de la timidité de la jeune femme, il s'enfonça sans peine dans l'eau, se relaxant après l'effort qu'il avait fourni toute la matinée, laissant une Sannin recroquevillée sur elle-même, se cachant les yeux pour atténuer la chaleur de son visage devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre… Il passa alors plus d'une heure à se prélasser dans l'eau, sous le regard entreprenant de la jeune femme qui, curieusement, avait cessé son attitude puérile pour l'observer –De bas en haut…-. Il ressortit alors de l'eau et après s'être habillé, la Sannin s'étant retournée pour ne pas le voir entièrement, ils rentrèrent tout deux à Konoha. Se séparant pour passer une journée seuls, chacun vaquant à ses activités.

 _Mais Naruto ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il ressentirait le soir même, la reine des ombres ayant reprit son trône à même le ciel…_

Une sensation qui le choquerait, le bouleverserait, et qui changerait sûrement sa vie, et la façon dont le renard avait tracé sa vie… Il somnolait, quand la sensation apparut. Cette sensation qu'il n'avait pu ressentir depuis sept ans d'errance, depuis sept ans de survie et de combat. Depuis sept ans, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Il s'était relevé subitement, le cœur haletant, l'esprit brumeux de doute, de remord, de honte. Il venait d'avoir un haut-le-cœur, car il l'avait sentie… Et il appréhendait. Il appréhenda… Avant de se rendre compte qu'à dater de ce jour, il serait sûrement, le plus heureux des hommes.

Il s'était levé, plus silencieusement et lentement que jamais, réfléchissant au moindre de ses gestes. Ses yeux reflétaient la surprise, son aura reflétait la surprise, son cœur était à même stupéfait. Il s'habilla rapidement, sans mettre sa tunique de combat, optant juste pour son long manteau de rouge, d'orange et de vert, et avait –Brutalement et ardemment cette fois- ouvert la fenêtre. Un vent très froid s'engouffra alors dans la pièce, poussant comme un râle, et qui réveilla instantanément le blond à son contact. Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la fenêtre, et une fois son fourreau réajusté, il s'élança avec toute la force de ses émotions à travers la ville.

Les larmes naquirent à l'extrémité de ses yeux, le bonheur ressortait de lui-même… Il était heureux, il l'était vraiment. Plus rapide que jamais, il avait atteint les murailles intérieure de la citée impériale en direction du Nord, sautant habilement de toit en toit. Il remarqua évidemment l'attroupement de shinobi à l'endroit où il se dirigeait, car non seulement il ressentait leurs chakra, mais il ressentait aussi le chakra qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un jour, après tant de temps… Il arriva sur la place intérieure nord, entourée de bâtiments résidentiels et commerciaux. Et se posa en son centre. Les ninjas déjà en place ne l'avaient pas senti venir, et avait évidemment tourné la tête pour le voir lui, le Sannin Naruto…

\- Où est Maître Hokage, Sempai ? avait demandé tout bas un jeune Chuunin à un de ses supérieurs Jônins.

\- Elle arrive. Mais je me demande ce que fait Uzumaki-sama ici même, aurait-il senti cette aura teintée de puissance ? questionna pour lui-même le Jônin en observant, suspicieux, le blond.

\- Serait-il de mèche avec cette infiltration ? avait redemandé le Chuunin.

\- Ne tiens pas de tels propos. Uzumaki-sama a montré sa valeur beaucoup de fois auparavant, il ne pourrait jamais trahir notre village.

Mais tandis que les shinobi de la feuille débattaient, guettant l'arrivée de la Godaime et de l'intrus, Naruto lui, n'entendait plus rien. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur, que le souffle qu'il exhalait, et il ne fixait inlassablement que l'imposante route en terre qui s'étendait au loin parmi la forêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le voir, qu'il puisse _la_ voir.

La silhouette réagit de la même façon, et même si personne ne pouvait se distinguer à cette distance, les deux protagonistes du moment se reconnurent. Une larme perla sur la joue de Naruto, et il s'élança en courant, sous les mises en gardes des shinobis pensant qu'il pourrait être blessé. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques mètres de la silhouette encapuchonnée, qui paraissait marcher beaucoup plus difficilement, comme si un poids l'eut malmené… Et elle ne s'arrêta juste qu'à quelque centimètre du Namikaze. Une brise souffla, en même temps que le jeune homme apporta ses mains à la capuche. Et alors que la nuit atteignait sa quintessence, alors que la brise s'était renforcée d'un souffle à le fois ferme et doux, et alors que les nuages avaient laissé place à une lune splendide et pleine, Naruto abaissa la capuche, doucement, comme pour atténuer la tempête d'émotion se déchaînant en lui. Et alors, à la lumière salvatrice de la lune, il découvrit le visage de la femme qu'il avait chéri le plus dans sa vie. Celle qui avait prit son cœur, celle qui avait pris son âme…

Sa longue chevelure entre le vert et le turquoise, brillait dans la nuit… Ses grands yeux orange, de grands yeux ambre illuminés par le voile d'argent, le fixaient d'un intense regard parmi les ténèbres. Un regard mêlant tristesse, colère, frustration, et un amour sans nom. Muet, sourd, complètement ravagé, le jeune homme caressa de son index la joue de ce visage si fin et métissé, de cette peau si douce et si attirante… Et il porta une main à sa nuque, la faisant remonter derrière sa tête et alors que les larmes jusqu'alors refoulée coulaient silencieusement des yeux de la femme lui faisant face, il passa sa main dans la chevelure de celle qui le possédait. Il ne murmura qu'un seul mot qui brisa complètement la barrière qu'elle s'était imposée. « Fuu… » Elle s'empara de ses lèvres, reprit ses droits, reprit sa vie, reprit son bonheur… Et elle reprit à ses côtés l'homme qu'elle avait toujours admiré, aimé… Ils s'échangèrent un baiser fougueux, anarchique, un baiser violent… Mais exprimant à la fois toute l'envie de s'aimer, et surtout, rattrapant tout les baisers qu'ils n'avaient pu s'échanger depuis sept ans…

Et ils s'embrassaient, et s'embrassaient, enchaînant souffle bref et reprenant de nouveau ce baiser débordant de sensualité. Ils se caressaient, ré exploraient leurs corps si longtemps abandonnés, reprenaient droit sur l'amour… Alors que, se partageant tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient tout deux l'un pour l'autre, quelques ninjas hagards et une Godaime émue observaient attentivement le tourbillon de sentiment bouleversant la brise elle-même… « Naruto… » suffoqua l'hôte du septième, un flot de larme ininterrompu sur ses joues, alors que son homme dévorait son coup et ses épaule. Savourant les lèvres de l'homme de sa vie sur elle, elle se blottit tout contre lui, et ferma les yeux. S'échangeant un dernier regard plein d'amour et de passion, Naruto baissa la tête pour regarder la petite silhouette encapuchonnée cachée derrière les jambes de Fuu. La jeune femme lui fit un magnifique sourire, et sollicita la petite silhouette à sortir de sa cachette et s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit presque à contrecœur… Incrédule, le blond regarda son amante, avant de reposer le regard sur la silhouette. Il avait senti qui c'était. Il avait vu, et s'agenouilla. Baissant la capuche de l'enfant, il découvrit une enfant qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds luisaient à la lumière de la lune, quelques mèches vert et turquoise encadrant son visage, ainsi que des yeux d'oranger à l'image de Fuu, sa peau aussi bronzée qu'elle…

Fuu s'accroupit à son tour, un regard admiratif posé sur le père qui se découvrait. Naruto posa sa main sur la joue de sa fille, d'une douceur extrême, en l'observant mi-fasciné, mi-bouleversé. Il avait une fille d'environ six ans, et ne l'avait jamais su… Tendant légèrement les bras, il intima à la petite fille de se blottir contre lui. Retenant un sanglot en considérant son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, elle se jeta dans ses bras, bien qu'elle ne retint pas longtemps ses pleurs. « Papa ! » sanglota-t-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces, alors que lui riait de joie sans retenir ses larmes, avant de la soulever, et de la porter dans ses bras. Fuu se releva à son tour, et Naruto la serra contre lui. Il voulait avoir la mère et la fille, il voulait les avoir tout contre lui. « Comment t'appelles-tu ma puce…? » avait demandé le Namikaze, de toute la complaisance d'un père. « Je m'appelle Haruka, papa… » « Haruka Namikaze… Dieu comme c'est beau. Décidemment, je suis le plus heureux des hommes… » avait prononcé sans s'arrêter de pleurer, Naruto. Il reçut comme réponse un baiser sur chaque joues, respectivement de la mère et sa fille, qu'il avait blottit chacune tout contre lui.

Il les embrassa mille fois à son tour, et ne s'arrêta que quand il leur proposa de rentrer. C'était assurément, le plus beau jour de sa vie.

 _Le plus beau._

 **Par le ciel d'été, par une lune d'argent**

 **Il revoit, là, la chair de sa chair**

 **Il revoit l'être le plus cher**

 **Il est heureux, il est comblé.**

 **Mais le bonheur peut-il durer ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Partie VIII

 **Il se réveil, il en sourit.**

 **Il n'est plus seul, il les a elles.**

 **Elles partageront son épopée, et il les aime.**

Les conseillers de l'instance de Konoha étaient tous assis autour de la grande table de réunion. Ils débattaient de façon très hargneuse sur leurs visions de l'avenir du Sannin Naruto. Le manque de respect qu'il leur avait fait en les insultant et leur riant au nez ne leur avait pas vraiment plu, et ils réfléchissaient sur une éventuelle façon de le soumettre à leur volonté. L'homme semblait déjà très fort, et il paraissait intouchable autant socialement que juridiquement. La classification ou le recensement des déserteurs et criminels shinobi était encore, et malheureusement pour eux, l'un des seuls droits qui restaient en la possession de maître Hokage la Cinquième. Certains des conseillers optaient pour des choix extrêmes, plusieurs fois comparés où opposés, mais jamais assez bons pour être mis en œuvre. Naruto Namikaze n'était pas n'importe qui, et même si sa réputation était basée sur un profit, elle était devenue véritable, et les avait dépassés. Il ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas en faire un Sannin déchu, car leur crédibilité en prendrait un coup, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus le laisser tel quel, sachant qu'il pourrait leur nuire, pire, les faire désister à leurs tours, et ça, il n'en était pas question…

Ainsi, ils s'entretinrent de vive voix, étudiant chaque plan, chaque recoin, chaque possibilité, mais n'y trouvèrent rien. Ceux qui étaient connus comme ses proches étaient des personnes beaucoup trop connues pour s'en servir. Et ses amis, même de loin, étaient eux aussi intouchable. Ils étaient de grands shinobis, allant de Chuunin à Jônins, sans compter la Hokage et les deux autre Sannins, Uchiha et Haruno. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas porter la main sur le Uchiha, ce dernier ayant trouvé contrat avec eux, tandis que l'autre ninja légendaire était bien trop dangereuse et sous trop bonne responsabilité pour pouvoir en faire un pion. Ils n'avaient aucune solution actuellement, et continuaient à chercher.

\- Quelles seraient les conséquences de porter atteinte à Naruto Uzumaki ? avait demandé un conseiller.

\- C'est on ne peut plus simple. L'Uzumaki est très populaire, surtout depuis qu'il est devenu Sannin et que son lien de parenté avec le Quatrième maître Hokage a été révélé, répondit en grand savant un autre des conseillers.

\- En sachant que le village pourrait à l'extrême se soulever contre notre autorité. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans un village de ninjas, ils nous ont juré allégeance par nécessité d'image auprès du pays du Feu, mais si nous venions à bafouer leurs coutumes intimement liées à cet homme, cela ferait un scandale monstre, et nous n'en échapperions peut-être pas, rajouta le membre du conseil à l'extrémité de la table gauche.

\- Allons bon, coupa son homologue à la table en face de lui, vous surestimez ces rustres de ninjas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils feraient beaucoup de bruit, et c'est tout.

\- Et n'oublions pas que nous avons une armée d'homme à notre botte, sans compter plusieurs shinobis _entièrement_ dévoués à notre cause, ils seraient très rapidement maîtrisés, cela ne ferait aucun doute pour moi, en dit un autre, en accentuant fièrement sur le « entièrement »

Le troisième des doyens se leva subitement, et tous se turent, le regardant, lui devant respect. Il s'apprêtait à parler.

\- Ce que vous dites tous est en partie vrai, certes, mais n'oubliez tout de même pas que les shinobi sont naturellement beaucoup plus puissants et agiles que nombre de nos hommes non ninjas. Un ninja vaut en moyenne une cinquantaine de non shinobi, vous saisissez ? De plus, Konoha-gakure est le village de ninja le plus puissant connu sur ce continent, il est naturel que la force de ses éléments shinobi en soit accrue, proportionnellement à sa puissance. Sans compter des personnalités légendaires telle que Rock Lee ou Gai Maito, sans compter des ninjas tel que Hatake Kakashi ou Morino Ibiki qui ne jugeront jamais allégeance à la couronne impériale et à notre instance. Si les évènements se retourneraient conte nous, nous aurions inévitablement ces ninjas à dos, et ce serait catastrophique, via leurs réputations de surhommes qui ne sont plus à faire…

Le second doyen se leva à son tour, tandis que le troisième lui, se rasseyait. Le second ouvrit un calepin personnel pour ses notes, et le feuilleta attentivement. Il arbora un sourire plein de sarcasme.

\- Si j'en revois ce que vous avez tous à peu près dit, le fait de faire taire _Namikaze_ Naruto, car son vrai nom est Namikaze, serait d'une aisance assez particulière, du fait qu'il ne serait soutenu que par des rustres et des gens à n'en prendre que peu au sérieux. J'en reviens à ce qu'a dit notre ami Monsieur Sekatano, le troisième conseiller, par la possibilité… Non, pas une possibilité, une certitude. Que vous materiez une éventuelle rébellion ninjas contre nous. Je me permets donc de vous poser une question. Que savez vous de l'habilité d'un shinobi ? Avez-vous déjà vu la prestation de l'un d'eux ? Certains, sûrement, lors d'une escorte quand Konoha était indépendante. Mais en temps de guerre, les ninjas se voient décuplés en terme de puissance. Nous ne ferions que pâle figure face à eux, et je pense que l'empereur ne ferait rien pour nous dans une telle situation. Sans compter donc, sur le soutient de ninjas pour le moins uniques tel que comme l'a cité monsieur Sekatano, le ninja copieur Hatake Kakashi ou bien Morino Ibiki.

Le conseiller fit mine de réfléchir, et reprit de plus belle.

\- De plus, Naruto Namikaze est très dangereux. Si un shinobi moyennement puissant vaut une cinquantaine de soldat non shinobi, un shinobi puissant tel que le ninja copieur vaut à lui seul cette fois, une cinquantaine de ninja, toute classe comprise. Or, le Namikaze est d'un niveau passant outre… Il peut annihiler d'un claquement de doigt une armée sans fatigue, si l'envie lui prenait ! Et les rumeurs sur lui ne sont pas infondées, elles sont purement véridiques. Cet homme est un véritable monstre de puissance, et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si vous le menacez. Je ne sais même pas s'il tiendra compte du fait que nous soyons des hauts magistrats du pays du Feu. Je suis même persuadé qu'il viendrait voir l'empereur en brandissant nos têtes. Vous comprenez donc qu'il est hors de question de prendre des mesures de force lorsque l'opposant est beaucoup plus fort. Patience, c'est ce que je dis.

Ceci dit, contre toute attente, ils reçurent une nouvelle des plus alléchantes, et qui pourrait leur servir très efficacement…

Le président du conseil, premier des trois doyens, afficha un sourire sadique, pour ne pas dire rictus quand il entendit le murmure du messager dans son oreille, puis lisant le message que ce dernier lui avait remis avec inscrit dessus, les dernières nouvelles du jour. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis le début du débat, prenant juste le temps lui aussi de noter les propositions de ses homologues, les ressassant, mais ne se prononçant jamais. Là, posant ses bras volumineux sur la table, pour s'accouder et y faire reposer sa tête, il ricana sournoisement à la venue d'un nouveau plan, et regarda de droite à gauche la vingtaine de ses homologues, avant de reporter sa vue sur un anbu de la feuille corrompu, et de lui intimer de venir. Ce que fit l'anbu rapidement, venant au niveau de la tête du maître du conseil.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur l'ambassadeur… ? quémanda d'un ton solennel l'homme des forces spéciales de la voix d'un jeune homme.

\- Fait quérir le capitaine Orion de la section sept.

\- Selon vos moindre désir Monseigneur.

L'anbu s'éclipsa aussitôt, baissant le buste en un parfait valet. Tandis que les conseillers reportaient leurs regards sur l'ambassadeur de l'empereur à Konoha. Ils étaient interrogatifs, ne comprenant pas cette attitude intentionnellement narquoise qui émanait de lui. Ils voulaient être mis au courant de cette information qui avait satisfait à souhait et repu leur supérieur. Celui-ci reporta son regard sur eux, et leur expliqua, lentement, comme pour savourer cette victoire, qu'une femme et une fille cachées de l'enquiquineur de « Yondaime Sannin » étaient arrivées, hier, à l'instar de l'instance, et avaient infiltré Konoha. Ils hoquetèrent tous, certains légèrement réticent à en savoir la suite, d'autre dégoûtés et horrifiés que de la _vermine_ passe parmi _leurs_ murs. Cela dit, la majorité approuva quand l'ambassadeur leur avoua son idée.

Ils pouvaient juger comme fraude cet acte, et mieux, capturer les deux filles en toute légalité devant la loi, et s'en servir comme moyen de pression sur l'homme… Ils avaient fini leur plan. Quelques secondes après, quatre anbu de la section sept furent convié à la réunion. Ils repartirent très vite après avoir été briefés, étant les meilleurs dans leur domaine. Leur mission ? Capturer les deux femmes accompagnant le Sannin Naruto, et tuer l'une des deux si nécessaire Ils avaient cartes blanches, et pouvaient user de n'importe quel moyen. Ils ignoraient tout cependant de la nature des relations liant les trois individus, et mieux encore, ils ignoraient leurs plus profondes natures… Et pendant que l'escouade d'assassinat sept partait chercher son nouvel objectif, les conseillers corpulents eux, quittaient tranquillement leur salle, les trois doyens montant dans le bâtiment du Feu à la rencontre de la Godaime Hokage. Leur plan n'était pas tout à fait fini…

« Fuu, Ha…Haruka, mes chéries. Je vous aime, je vous aime… » avait-il prononcé en les embrassant sans s'arrêter. Tsunade soupira, rêveuse, en repensant au jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi heureux, même avant la guerre contre l'Akatsuki. Elle regardait le plafond, charmée, admirative. Et elle aurait tout donné pour ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ce qu'avait ressenti cette Fuu. Car elle avait entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dis, et même si leur retrouvaille avait été plutôt silencieuse, elle avait tout de même ressentit cet amour qui filtrait dans l'air, elle avait sentit le bonheur intense que les trois jeunes personnes avaient eu en se retrouvant. Et elle avait reconnu la jeune femme qui s'appelait Fuu, la retrouvant très rapidement dans les rapports de recensement des personnes mises sous primes. C'était la Jinchuuriki du démon coléoptère aux sept queues, une ninjas Jônin de Taki-gakure, une des quatre personnes qui avaient mis un terme direct au front de l'Ouest. Quelle surprise elle avait eu en considérant qu'elle était la _mère_ de la fille de Naruto, ce qui amenait à dire que Naruto et un autre Jinchuuriki étaient en couple… Surprenant, effrayant même.

Mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse pour son frère ou fils de cœur, peu importe. Naruto avait une fille très belle, avait une compagne sublime et très puissante, qui semblait digne de confiance pour qu'en plus d'avoir amené la paix, elle était aimée de Naruto. Portant à sa bouche sa bouteille de saké, elle se retourna vers l'immense baie vitrée de son bureau, et contempla muettement son village, le cœur haletant d'entrain et de paix sereine… Elle souriait, elle avait une béatitude naturelle, par le simple fait que le village aurait maintenant un sens, n'aurait plus son vide, sa plaie, depuis l'acte de déserteur de Naruto, qu'elle n'avait jamais fait passer comme tel. « Haruka Namikaze… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Peut-être l'avènement d'un clan futur… ? Qui sait… » rajouta-t-elle, son sourire s'intensifiant… Au point de lui en faire mal aux jointures de la mâchoire. Bon, il lui fallait un peu plus de Saké ! Sa bouteille était presque vide…

Tsunade n'avait connu que trois fois l'amour, et jamais elle n'avait pu le partager, les trois personnes de son cœur étant mortes toutes les trois. Orochimaru, le premier des Sannins et surtout, le Sannin déchu, avait perdu la raison, avide de pouvoir et de vengeance envers Hiruzen Sarutobi son maître, et Minato Namikaze, lorsque le premier des deux avait choisi le second pour devenir Maître Hokage le Quatrième… Orochimaru était mort il y avait déjà dix ans, lors de la guerre contre la lune rouge, tué et maîtrisé par les pouvoir mêlé des deux frères Uchiha… Elle se rappela par la suite de Dan… l'homme qu'elle avait connu dans sa jeunesse, puis dans les débuts de l'âge adulte. Il était mort, hélas, durant la troisième des guerres ninjas. Le flanc percé, un trou béant l'ornant, il avait eu comme dernière image le visage de Tsunade, encadré par le ciel hurlant et le tonnerre. Enfin, et peut-être l'homme qu'elle avait toujours inconsciemment aimé, Sannin Jiraiya, le second des six, qui était mort en combattant son élève déchu et chef de l'Akatsuki Pain avait dépassé celui qui lui avait tout appris, celui qui avait involontairement fait de lui un tueur, et l'avait tué. Jiraiya avait été rattrapé par sa propre mentalité, par son propre projet, mais par un lointain obscur s'étant révélé comme un envoyé des Dieux…

Devant sa baie vitrée, replongeant entre souvenir heureux et malheureux, la vieille Hokage qui n'assumait plus son âge enviait et admirait à la fois l'amour que vivait son fils de cœur… Il l'avait toujours mérité, la femme qui ferait de lui le meilleur des hommes, et il l'avait trouvé en cette personne qui lui était pour le moins semblable. Leurs natures d'hôtes de seigneurs des ombres les avait fait se sentir si proches que la présence de l'autre en était devenu une obsession, une raison d'être, une passion et une souffrance.

Elle arrêta complètement de rêvasser sur son blondinet de ninja lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Autorisant l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit sur les trois doyens du conseil. Sa bonne humeur s'estompa aussitôt, quand elle reconnut les trois politiques véreux qui tenaient d'une certaine main de fer le village. Elle se crispa un peu. Ils étaient moches et manipulateurs. Et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi influant dans le pays, et qu'elle n'avait pas été destituée de beaucoup de ses fonctions à leurs profits, elle les aurait sûrement tués depuis fort longtemps… Elle leur proposa de prend place dans les canapés au milieu de la grande salle, et les toisa, tandis qu'ils prenaient place. Puis attendit qu'ils expliquent le motif de leur venue dans son bureau.

\- Tsunade-san, nous sommes ici pour vous mettre en garde contre Namikaze Naruto.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Première nouvelle pour elle, Naruto était dangereux…

\- Expliquez-vous, et j'aviserais, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le Sannin Naruto à l'approbation de tout le peuple de cette ville pour la légende qu'il s'est forgé illégalement.

\- Illégalement ? Je ne vois pas où est l'illégalité d'avoir sauvé Konoha maintes fois et d'en être le héros ?

\- Il nous défit, il est avide de pouvoir.

Elle eut grand mal de retenir son sourire, encore plus pour retenir son rire nerveux. Ces trois là l'avait complètement retournée avec ce propos. Comme si Naruto désirait le pouvoir, alors qu'il avait déjà tout pour jouir de félicité.

\- Et si jamais ce que vous disiez s'avérait vrai, que feriez-vous ? questionna Tsunade, ironique.

\- Nous n'en ferions rien, car le symbole de Konoha c'est vous. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons d'agir envers cet étranger à notre politique !

Elle se leva, sévère.

\- Etranger ?! hurla-t-elle. Vous vous méprenez ! C'est vous ici, les étrangers ! Naruto est le prince de Konoha ! Il est héritier direct des Hokage par le sang ! Il détient le collier du premier, il descend du quatrième, et j'ai placé ma volonté en lui, aussi bien que le troisième l'a fait en mourant, sans compter nombre de shinobi durant la guerre d'Akatsuki ! Je ne parle même pas de Jiraiya-sama qui l'a prit sous son aile et qui était son parrain ! Et vous osez me dire qu'il est un étranger ?! rajouta-t-elle en frappant sur son bureau, de rage.

Dans ce monde, Tsunade haïssait bien une chose : qu'on parle en mal de Naruto, alors qu'il s'était toujours démené pour aider son prochain et s'était battu pour ses idéaux.

\- Soyez raisonnable, Tsunade-sama, avait dit l'ambassadeur. Je m'excuse de la part de mes suivants, qui n'ont pas su modérer leurs mots. Mais Naruto Namikaze représente un symbole d'indépendance, et il serait préférable de prendre des mesures à son égard. Je ne demande pas à ce que ces mesures soient punitives, mais en théorie, avec un tel afflux de succès, l'empereur viendrait à s'en intéresser personnellement. Et vous savez vous comme moi qu'étant un ninja de ce village, le Sannin Naruto risquerait d'importuner l'empereur et de faire venir sa colère sur Konoha. Ce qui serait fort regrettable.

Tsunade s'accouda, et les regarda nonchalamment, et fit un mouvement de la main.

\- Très bien, je verrais ce qu'il sera possible de faire. Mais puisque vous êtes là, autant discuter des projets de soutient financier pour Suna-gakure et Taki-gakure…

Passant vite outre le sujet de discussion porté sur le Namikaze, ils en vinrent à des sujets un peu moins personnalisés… Mais la Godaime était loin de se douter des manigances cachées derrière ces faux-semblants… Elle ignorait que des anbus sensés être sous ses uniques ordres, arpentaient Konoha en pistage de Naruto, Fuu, et leur fille…

Le vent soufflait doucement dehors. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures, et illuminait la grande ville de ses rayons du soleil, tandis qu'un ciel bleu et lavé de tout nuage éclatait dans la voûte céleste. Konoha avait commencé à s'éveiller. L'agitation prenait place, le commerce s'épanouissait, les stands ouvraient les uns suivis des autres. Les coureurs parcouraient la ville, et les livreurs, de forte carrure, marchaient fièrement dans les rues en portant leurs lourds artifices. Les passants achetaient, se promenaient, riaient, et les touristes découvraient l'animation d'une ville militaire telle que Konoha. Sur les toits, ou dans les rues, on entrevoyait souvent quelques shinobis qui dévalaient à toute allure, sautant et cabriolant, aux regards amusés et rêveurs des enfants. D'autres soldats, non shinobis, patrouillaient tranquillement dans les rues, la lance à la main, en repos la pointe au ciel, reposée sur leur épaule. Tout à Konoha démontrait le bon vivre et la paix. Une ville florissante comme jamais, parmi les grandes telles que la ville de Tanzaku et la Capitale du Feu.

Mais, à l'instar de toute cette agitation naissante, au calme, abrité à l'ombre et dans la sobriété, une petite famille se prélassait. Dans une petite auberge dans la périphérie Sud du village de Konoha, dans une chambre simple avec un lit double, Naruto, Fuu et Haruka, se reposaient. Ils se remettaient de leurs émotions, et du voyage pour les deux filles tout droit venues de Taki, sous l'accord plus que réticent de la direction de la Cascade… Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, lentement, encore légèrement étourdi par le sommeil. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Fuu l'avait vraiment retrouvé, et lui avait présenté sa fille. Il découvrit, dormant contre lui, la jeune femme de Taki, elle le serrait dans ses bras. De l'autre côté, c'était sa fille qui dormait à point fermé, ayant cerclé de ses bras le cou de son père et s'y accrochant fermement. Il caressa l'arrière de leurs têtes, et doucement, il se redressa, regardant droit devant lui, prit dans une intense réflexion. Fuu et Haruka avaient été inattendues, et il n'était même plus question de partir où que ce soit sans elles… C'était maintenant son devoir de shinobi et d'homme qui se retrouvaient mêlés, et d'un côté, il comprenait à peu près le malaise qu'avait dû ressentir son père…

Il sentit alors la douce étreinte de sa chère et tendre, qui passa ses mains sur son corps dénudé. Il se retourna doucement, et se noya littéralement dans les yeux orange de Fuu. Elle le regardait avec tant d'amour qu'il en trembla de joie, et à son tour, elle se perdit dans les yeux de son amant. Ils avaient changés, passant des saphirs aux rubis, mais en aucun cas ils avaient perdu de leurs beautés. Ils exprimaient les mêmes sentiments, et posant ses mains sur ses joues, elle l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa d'un baiser simple, si différent de l'échange langoureux et bestial qu'ils s'étaient partagés la veille. Elle l'embrassa d'un baiser doux, sans aucun regret, sans tristesse, sans frustration, juste un apaisement et un amour en émanait, calme et salvateur. Ils se serrèrent tout deux dans leurs bras, posant leurs mains sur chaque parcelle de peau, savourant chaque contact sur leurs peaux nues, qui se teintaient d'une chaleur agréable à chaque touchés.

Puis le baiser s'intensifia quelque peu, devenant plus entreprenant, plus maladroit. Ils commencèrent à s'étendre un peu plus sur le corps de l'autre, et Naruto la repoussa contre le lit, doucement, et se coucha sur elle. Et ils continuèrent leur petite entreprise, couvert par les bruits apaisants du marché plus loin dans la rue et des activités locales. Et ils firent l'amour, serein, profitant du fait que leur fille dorme et qui ne les gênerait pas. Elle soupira d'aise, et savoura ce moment, dont elle avait oublié les sensations, le plaisir éprouvé, depuis plus de sept années de survie, d'errance, à protéger sa fille. Elle se cambra un peu plus, et se blottit tout contre lui, le laissant à son acte. Il lui dévora sa peau de baiser, il la chérit, et écouta calmement ses petits gémissements, observa sa jouissance, et surtout, il l'admira elle, la femme dont il serait à jamais amoureux. Quand ils finirent, haletant mais silencieux, ils se regardèrent intensément, et laissèrent libre court à leur passion, se serrant le plus fort possible, se caressant au mieux, et inscrivant à jamais dans leurs mémoires chaque détail de chaque geste, chaque sensation qu'ils vécurent communément ce jour. Jusqu'à ce que…

\- Papa… ? Maman… ?

Haruka s'était réveillée, découvrant à son petit levé, ses parents se chérir. Toute naïve qu'elle était, elle n'en fut pas choquée, elle était même contente de voir sa mère si heureuse, de voir son père en prendre soin. Car Haruka était loin d'être bête, et elle savait que sa mère avait souffert seule, depuis sa naissance. Elle en voulut beaucoup à son père, pour l'avoir abandonné, mais là, le voyant lui, son ravissant père, allongé tout contre sa mère qui semblait aux anges… Jamais, jamais Haruka n'aurait pu se rappeler qu'il était parti durant sept ans. Et, toute curieuse malgré sa bonne humeur, elle s'approcha, intriguée de les voir tout nus, l'un sur l'autre.

\- Mais… Vous faites quoi ? questionna-t-elle, sa voix incarnant l'innocence même.

Naruto regarda sa femme, amusé, et sourit à sa fille.

\- Quelque chose que tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande, Haruka, répondit-il tout taquin.

Elle afficha une moue charmante, que Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'admirer, puis s'assit en tailleur. Naruto et Fuu se séparèrent, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas laisser leur fille trop voir de l'acte, et s'emmitouflèrent de nouveau sous la couverture légèrement mouillée…

\- Bon… s'engagea Naruto. Mes chéries, ils seraient temps de se lever.

\- Papa Naruto se met à la tâche on dirait, répliqua rapidement sa compagne, espiègle, en le serrant dans ses bras et en baillant, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Il faut bien… Haruka ? demanda Naruto.

\- Oui papa ?

\- Tu sais comment prendre une douche ?

Haruka fit mine de réfléchir, entortillant nerveusement son index dans une de ses mèches turquoise. Naruto comprit de suite, elle était encore une toute petite fille, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Plus elle rentrerait tard dans la mentalité shinobi, mieux ce serait pour elle. Il était père depuis un jour peut-être, mais il s'était promis à jamais de rendre sa fille heureuse, et cela commencerait par prendre soin d'elle. Il embrassa rapidement Fuu, somnolente de nouveau, et sortit du lit, ne se souciant que peu qu'il était vêtu du plus simple appareil… Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain intégrée à la chambre, et invita sa fille à venir. Timide, elle ôta ses vêtements de nuit et entra dans la baignoire. Le robinet fut ouvert, et l'eau coula. Elle considéra ensuite le fait que son père la lavait en ce moment même, comme sa mère l'avait toujours fait, bien que ses mouvements furent plus direct, moins attentionnés, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Son père était là, derrière elle, aussi intime qu'elle, à la laver, et rien n'aurait pu retirer la magie du moment. Puis, dos à son père, elle le sentit la prendre dans ses bras forts, et émue, elle se laissa faire. Il n'était pas très adroit pour la câliner, mais elle y avait senti son amour paternel. Il lui embrassa ses joues et son crâne inlassablement. Et il ne dit qu'une chose suffisante pour sa fille. « _Je suis heureux de te connaître Haruka._ » Ses larmes coulèrent, bien qu'elle espérait être couverte par le ruissellement de la douche. _Faux espoirs_. Elle savait que son père l'avait senti, une intuition lui avait dit.

Elle se sentit alors soulevée, après être complètement lavée, et son père l'enroba dans une serviette épaisse. Il revêtit un peignoir mauve et il sortit de la pièce, Fuu l'attendant sur le lit de la chambre, où il y déposa leur fille. L'hôte de Nanabi n'eut besoin que d'un regard de sa fille pour comprendre que le père avait été attentionné, et n'eut besoin que d'un regard du père pour y voir toute l'affection qu'il vouait à Haruka. Fuu baissa la tête, de remord… Elle avait appris être enceinte à l'hôpital militaire de Taki. Elle savait intimement que le Namikaze était le père, ayant senti son chakra en elle… Naruto avait disparu une semaine après, partant pour sept ans d'exil, alors qu'elle… Etait restée. Elle était restée, à Taki, huée et méprisée, alliant aux insultes de « démon » des insultes de « catin ». Paria, mépris, solitude et difficulté sociale. C'était le lot qu'elle avait vécu durant sept années. Elle avait vu sa fille grandir très modestement, trop. Beaucoup avait tenté de lui faire du mal, aucun ne s'en étaient sorti, Fuu les ayant tous tué. Haruka était son seul souvenir de Naruto, elle descendait de lui, elle lui ressemblait, sur un plan mental et physique. Le Takikage lui-même avait demandé à lui remettre l'enfant, elle avait refusé. Il était alors intervenu lui-même, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable, Bee l'hôte de Hachibi, accompagné de Yugito Nii, l'hôte de Nibi, et de Utakata, l'hôte de Rokubi, était intervenu pour l'arrêter. S'en suivit d'un combat expéditif où le Takikage avait accepté la condition de laisser Fuu vivre sa vie, sûrement peut-être parce que ses amis étaient aussi des Jinchuuriki. Kumo calma alors les tensions, et tout rentra vite dans l'ordre, un crédit ayant été accordé à la jeune mère pour survivre. Cela avait été le moment le pire de sa vie, que de supporter la disparition de son amour, et la protection constante de Haruka d'éventuels assassins. Puis était venu peu après la guerre mondiale, mais elle n'avait pas été totalement seule. Les six autres hôtes l'avaient soutenu, en particulier Yugito et Bee, qu'elle savait grands amis du blond de son cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui… Elle n'était vraiment plus seule. Naruto était revenu s'occuper d'elle et de leur fille. Sa vie était toute tracée maintenant, comble de tout en sachant que l'homme avait accepté sa fille, mais qu'en plus, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Cette pensée lui arracha une larme de joie, qui perla sur sa joue, le regard perdu dans le vide. Naruto vint vite s'accroupir devant elle, et de lui poser une main sur sa joue. Il la réveilla totalement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, longuement, et elle savoura ce contact dont jamais elle ne se lasserait.

Rapidement, elle se leva, s'excusant de son blanc, bien que jamais il n'avait pensé lui reprocher. Elle partit rapidement se doucher, tandis que Naruto et Haruka, en s'habillant, s'amusaient en racontant des blagues. Elle oublia tout de sa vie passée. Maintenant, deux choses la préoccupaient, Naruto et Haruka. Elle ne vivrait que pour eux, et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir… Quand elle eut fini sa douche, elle en sortie, et se sécha. Elle sortit, toujours aussi nue, pénétrant dans la chambre. Naruto releva la tête et, posant son regard sur elle, resta bouche bée… Haruka pas plus troublée que cela à la vue du corps de sa mère, fit coucou de la main devant les yeux de son père, il ne répondait pas, hypnotisé par le corps de déesse lui faisant face…

\- Laisse ma chérie, avait dit Fuu, narquoise. Ton père est toujours en extase quand il voit ta mère…

\- C'est vrai Papa ? demanda Haruka en souriant radieusement, contente pour lui.

\- Ah… Elle est belle ta mère, n'est-ce pas Haruka ? dit-il, affirmant ainsi les dires de Fuu.

\- C'est la plus belle des mamans ! s'exclama la petite en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

« _Vous êtes les plus belles du monde…_ » pensa le Namikaze, en voyant les deux femmes devant lui, se câliner tout en riant. « _J'ai une chance inouïe… Je les protégerais pour préserver cette joie de vivre qui ne les a pas quitté, car elles gardaient espoir de me retrouver un jour. Elles ne me quitteront plus jamais._ » Le plus heureux des hommes oui, c'est bien ce qu'il était…

\- Il faudrait penser à t'habiller mon amour. Pas que cette vue me déplait, bien au contraire mais… rougit-il.

Elle rit. Son Naruto était adorable. Ils descendirent rapidement au bar de l'auberge, et Naruto n'y passa pas inaperçu. Sa fille avait sauté de joie en remarquant que son père était connu et respecté, c'était bien sa veine, il ne serait tranquille nulle part… Ils mangèrent rapidement un déjeuner copieux, et repus, ils sortirent tout sourire, main dans la main. Si Haruka n'avait pas sa propre fierté, toute fille qu'elle était, elle en aurait pleuré. Elle marchait dans la rue, devant tout le monde, la main droite dans celle de son père, et celle de sa mère dans la gauche. Elle était comblée.

Bien évidemment, Fuu fit remarquer à Naruto que tous se retournaient à leur passage, les épiant avec des yeux surpris, ou curieux, et que cela la rendait mal à l'aise. Naruto était devenu un peu trop connu… Et le voir accompagné d'une femme et d'une fille était plus que surprenant pour un homme qui avait fini adulé d'une gente féminine plutôt entreprenante… Et pour elle, sans aucun doute, Fuu et sa fille gâchaient la vue, personne ne faisant le lien entre les trois individus. Les shinobis et les soldats s'arrêtaient à son passage, certain même reconnaissant Fuu qui avait été inscrite dans les bingo books de plusieurs villages ninjas, notamment ceux d'Iwa et Kiri, c'est dire comment ils appréhendèrent qu'elle se promenait en parfaite compagne avec le héros de Konoha… Eux, ils comprirent de suite. Fuu et Naruto Namikaze étaient ensemble, la petite fille entre eux deux renforçant encore plus leurs hypothèses…

Le couple s'éloigna de la ville, après avoir fait une grande promenade. Il pénétra dans la forêt, à la recherche d'un endroit calme où ils auraient pu apprendre à se connaître beaucoup mieux, sans être dérangés. Au bord d'un grand lac à l'eau limpide, ils s'assirent, côte à côte, Haruka assise à cheval sur leurs jambes. Et tandis que Fuu et Naruto s'étreignait, Haruka profitait de la vue splendide devant elle, tout en prenant le plus de contact avec ses parents. Ils parlèrent longtemps, plusieurs heures, jusqu'en milieu d'après midi lorsque le soleil en atteint son zénith. Il faisait chaud, aussi décidèrent-ils de se mettre à l'ombre, Haruka commençant à fatiguer sous la chaleur. Se posant sous un arbre, à même l'herbe douce, ils se couchèrent en observant le ciel à travers les feuillages. Haruka somnolait un peu, et se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle tomba peu à peu dans le sommeil, bercée par les chants des cigales et du vent de la prairie. Les deux amoureux eux, se regardèrent, tout sourire. Alternant caresse et baiser, ils se câlinèrent quelques temps, profitant encore et encore du fait qu'ils étaient réunis, enfin…

Puis, d'un commun accord, avant d'aller trop loin dans leur entreprise –Après tout, il ne fallait pas que leur fille les surprenne de nouveau en plein entrain- ils se stoppèrent, tout rouge de frustration plus que de honte. Ils se redressèrent, et ils n'eurent besoin, comme toujours, que d'un seul regard pour se comprendre. Ils se levèrent, et retirèrent leurs manteaux longs. Etrangement, celui de Fuu était le même que celui de Naruto. Un manteau d'ermite de style Quatrième qui descendait aux chevilles, à la différence près qu'il n'était ni blanc comme le Yondaime, ni rouge comme les deux ermites des crapauds. Il était bleu, serti de longs motifs de flammes blanches. Elle était impressionnante, Fuu, mais après tout, elle était la septième, il était normal qu'en tant que hôte, elle se devait de s'habiller adéquatement. Et comme les cinq autres restants, elle avait adopté le style vestimentaire du Namikaze, lui jurant ainsi fidélité.

Ils s'éloignèrent d'une dizaine de mètre l'un de l'autre, et se fixèrent. Comme si ce fut prévisible, ils ne pouvaient se regarder autrement qu'en amants passionnés, mais malgré tout, ils ne se retiendraient pas. Fuu se mit en garde, d'une position de Taijutsu commune, Naruto la suivant dans son mouvement. Souriant quelque peu, silencieux, ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, et s'affrontèrent dans un échange de coups, facilement esquivés ou contrés des deux côtés. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Naruto adorait chez Fuu, hormis les fois où il s'amusait et discutait avec elle, c'était bien quand elle le combattait. Ils n'étaient pas à égaux niveaux, Naruto n'ayant jamais été surpassé par qui que ce soit, mais elle avait largement le pouvoir de rivaliser avec lui, aussi bien par sa puissance dans l'art du ninjutsu que dans son expérience du combat. Entre-temps, alors que Fuu et Naruto s'affrontait dans un Taijutsu pour ainsi dire parfait, et qu'ils y livraient beaucoup d'énergie, Haruka s'était réveillée… Cette fois, elle ne les surprenait pas se faire l'amour, mais se battre à main nue… Et le moins qu'elle put dire, ce que ses parents étaient vraiment uniques en leurs genres.

Naruto évita un coup de pied retourné dirigé vers sa tête de justesse en se baissant, et riposta en portant un poing au visage de Fuu. Elle ne le vit pas venir, et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, attendant le coup. Naruto avait dévié de quelques centimètres pour ne pas la toucher, et elle y vit une ouverture gargantuesque ! Elle saisit le bras de son amant, et tout en lui faisant un croche-pied qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, elle l'envoya derrière elle dans un cri d'effort. Complètement prit au dépourvu par cette manœuvre, le blond se stupéfia, se voyant atterrir brusquement sur le sol en haletant… Elle l'avait eu, la maligne. Il la regarda avec une certaine admiration dans les yeux, car c'était bien une des seules à avoir pu le battre dans ce domaine, elle s'étonna même de son regard. Il se mit a rire doucement, et son rire s'intensifia tandis qu'il reposait son regard au ciel. Fuu s'approcha de lui, et se pencha, s'apprêtant à lui demander pourquoi il riait autant, elle n'eut pas le temps. Elle se sentit tomber, ses pieds venaient d'être pris à son tour en déséquilibre. Quelques secondes après, le blond se retrouvait sur elle en la bloquant quelque peu… Bien qu'il n'était aucunement cette fois, dans un esprit d'entraînement. Elle rit à son tour, et Haruka trouva la façon dont ils s'amusaient si romantique qu'elle en ferma les yeux et rêva d'être à la place de sa mère avec un amoureux… Les rires s'estompèrent petit à petit, laissant place à un grand silence où les deux Jinchuuriki se fixaient dans les yeux, quelque chose qu'ils adoraient faire des heures durant…

Il se releva, et tendit sa main pour aider sa compagne. Le soleil commençait sa descente dans le ciel, arborant de toujours cette couleur rougeoyante, comme tout les soirs au pays du Feu depuis presque sept ans. Naruto leva sa tête vers le soleil, et le regarda un peu, une mélancolie voilant son visage aussi intensément que le bonheur y était passé… Fuu le remarqua, et par instinct, elle ramena le visage de Naruto vers elle, pour y capter son attention et y saisir brièvement ses lèvres.

\- Tu regrettes d'être parti ? avait demandé Fuu.

\- Evidemment que je regrette chérie… Je vous ai laissé toi et Haruka, et je n'ai pas pu empêcher la guerre de perdurer plus de quatre années…

\- Tu sais Anata, j'ai énormément souffert de ton absence. Ta fille a été malheureuse toute son enfance, étant donné que sa mère était marginalisée… Mais saches une chose mon amour. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes les plus heureuses parmi toutes les filles du monde. Tu es revenu, tu es avec nous, et rien ne pourra plus jamais nous rendre aussi heureuse…

Naruto la regarda avec peine.

\- Je t'aime Naruto-chan… Haruka-chan t'a toujours adoré, elle t'admirait avec les photos que tous possèdent, que je possédais de toi et moi lorsque nous étions avec Yugito et Bee. Elle pleurait à l'idée que tout le monde la haïsse et que personne ne sache qu'elle était la fille du plus grand héros de tout les pays. Et elle attendait le moment où tu viendrais la trouver, c'était son rêve le plus cher…

\- Fuu-chan… Je… Je suis désolé Fuu-chan… Je ne t'ai jamais oublié ! Je m'en voulais énormément, un peu plus chaque jour depuis que j'étais parti, et quand j'ai vu Haruka, j'ai été à la fois détruit et heureux… Heureux en voyant que j'avais une fille merveilleuse, et détruit à l'idée qu'elle avait été malheureuse de mon absence…

Fuu joignit ses larmes à celle de Naruto.

\- Fuu… je…

\- Ne dis rien, mon amour. Tu es le meilleur de tous les hommes, et je suis heureuse, tout simplement. Je t'aime, je t'aime, Naruto !

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, scellant par cet acte la fin de la discussion. Elle voulait être heureuse à même titre que son amour. « Je t'aime aussi, ma femme… » prononça le Namikaze au milieu du baiser, ayant réussi à échapper une seconde à l'ardeur amoureuse de Fuu, puis se laissa faire. Elle le voulait, il s'abandonnerait à elle. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas que plusieurs ninjas cachés autour de la clairière, dans les arbres, les observaient…

Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se méfier ici, étant donné qu'ils étaient alliés et que les ennemis de Konoha étaient loin par delà les frontières du pays du Feu. Ils commencèrent à marcher en se tenant la main, tout heureux, vers Haruka qui leur souriait. Lorsque soudain, Naruto sentit quelque chose d'anormal dans l'air, et qu'il releva la tête vers les arbres à une cinquantaine de mètre à sa droite. Un vent sinistre souffla, et les enveloppa dans un râle inquiétant. Le blond se concentra, quelque chose n'allait pas… Le vent lui apportait le danger, et il n'aimait pas ça. Haruka ne savait pas se battre. Un sifflement retentit, subitement, tandis que Naruto plaqua Fuu au sol. Il gémit, sentant sa chair mordue par une arme… Il avait sauvé sa femme en sacrifiant son bras, le kunaï étant dirigé droit sur la tempe de la septième. « Naruto ! » hurla-t-elle de frayeur, l'homme s'étant écroulé sur elle. « Ce n'est rien ! » s'était-il exclamé en se relevant prestement et en regardant autour de lui. Il évita le poing armé d'un sabre d'un anbu sorti de terre à grande vitesse, en sautant en arrière. Il ne comprit pas cette manœuvre.

Deux hommes s'étaient précipités sur lui, l'harcelant d'estoques rapide, tandis que Fuu était en proie à l'angoisse, esquivant elle aussi les attaques d'un autre ninjas des forces spéciales. Ils commencèrent à reprendre leurs esprits, longuement après l'attaque surprise, et ripostèrent presque aussitôt. « Suiton ! Les dragons d'eau ! » hurla un anbu avant que deux dragons d'eau ne se précipitent sur le Namikaze, vite suivi d'une lame Fuuton de l'autre anbu, en parfaite attaque groupée. Il les esquiva très difficilement. « Katon ! Karyuu no Washi ! » hurla le blond en exhalant un souffle de feu de l'allure d'un aigle royal. Ce fut la dernière vision de l'anbu qui avait lancé le kunaï. Un cri de rapace fendit l'air alors qu'il mit ses mains en protection. Il fut carbonisé sur le coup, retombant sur le sol mollement, devant son camarade. Fuu réagit au quart de tour. Elle sortit deux senbons de sa poche, et courut d'une agilité peu commune vers son adversaire. Il tenta vainement de la taillader de son sabre, elle s'esquiva un quart de seconde avant de recevoir le coup, subitement derrière lui, qui ne comprit pas comment elle avait pu être aussi rapide… Avant de réaliser que les deux senbons qui dépassaient des doigts de la jeune femme s'était retrouvés maintenant figés dans sa gorge, en entier… Il ressentit alors la douleur, et tomba au sol en ouvrant les yeux pleins de folie et de souffrance… Sa voix était étouffée, il ne pouvait même pas crier. Fuu l'enjamba alors, et lui affichant un regard meurtrier, elle mit un terme à son calvaire en l'égorgeant très violemment. Il eut quelques râles sanguins, et mourut très rapidement.

Ils tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la droite, affolés quand ils le sentirent. Fuu fut horrifiée, Naruto commença à entrer en pleine fureur. Haruka, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, était maintenant suspendue au dessus du sol, douloureusement, avec un wakisashi la tranche pressée contre sa gorge. Elle était tétanisée. « P… Papa… ! Ma…Maman ! A l'aide ! » avait-elle dit, les larmes coulant sans qu'elle ne le veuille contre ses joues.

« HARUKA ! » hurla Fuu en la voyant comme cela. Elle se précipita sur l'anbu, elle voulait sauver sa fille. Avant que Naruto ne daigne l'arrêter. Elle le regarda, choquée. « Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous sauverons Haruka… Patience. » prononça-t-il en toisant haineusement les lâches devant lui…

\- Si vous ne faites aucun geste, on l'épargnera.

Naruto ne prit pas en compte cette remarque. Il réfléchit le plus rapidement possible pour trouver une solution. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Haruka, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de Konoha. Une idée s'éveilla en lui, lui faisant remarquer que les hommes étaient à un mètre de son manteau. Il sourit cruellement, et les regarda.

\- Vous allez regretter… commença-t-il sombrement.

Une seconde après, ils sentirent une présence juste derrière eux.

\- … De vous en être pris à ma fille.

Naruto tenait un kunaï orné d'un sceau sur le manche, et le ninja lâcha Haruka, en voyant une lame cristallisée transpercer son corps au niveau de la poitrine, frôlant le corps la fille du Sannin. Il gémit de douleur, avant même que sa tête ne vole après avoir été coupée net… Une fontaine de sang naquit instantanément, choquant la jeune fille maintenant recouverte du flux. Elle observa son père fixer le survivant d'un regard de pure haine, l'anbu prit peur. Quand il s'était retourné, il avait remarquer Fuu lui bloquer le chemin. Il était perdu.

\- Pi… Pitié ! Je… Je suis un anbu de Konoha… ! Je ne… faisais que suivre les ordres !

\- De la Hokage ? avait demandé négligemment Naruto, dans son dos.

\- C…Conseil …! Répondit-il simplement…

Naruto baissa la tête, étrangement silencieux.

\- Un anbu qui, en plus d'être chargé de mission par un autre que le Hokage, révèle l'identité des commanditaires… Bien que tu me facilites la tâche, tu me décois…

Il fixa Fuu, elle avait gardé ce regard de colère. Sans prévenir, elle transperça de sa main la poitrine de l'homme, au niveau du poumon, et retira son bras aussitôt, trempé du sang de sa victime. L'anbu tomba au sol en gémissant, et se roula par terre, agonisant. Naruto et Fuu se rapprochèrent, et baissèrent le regard non sur l'assassin mais sur leur enfant. Haruka était affalée par terre, ses jambes n'ayant pas tenu sous son poids, le traumatisme et la frayeur qu'elle avait eu étant été trop grand. Ses parents vinrent vite s'agenouiller devant elle, et elle se jeta dans leurs bras, oubliant tout le sang qui les recouvrait. Elle se laissa aller à un gros sanglot contre eux, mais rassurée d'être sauve et avec eux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela avant que Naruto ne se lève. Il s'approcha de l'anbu presque mort au sol, qui laissait échappé quelques souffles souffrants, et le souleva par le col. Il le mit sur ses épaules et commença à marcher. Fuu prit Haruka dans ses bras, et ils partirent rapidement en direction du bureau du Hokage… Quelques explications s'imposaient…

La nuit commençait à tomber, sinistre, sur Konoha. Le ciel s'embrasait de lueurs sombres, d'une lumière inquiétante qui démontrait à grand feu ce que le monde était devenu. Un monde de haine et de mort. Le soleil rouge descendait sur la face du monde, char de tristesse et de passé qui embrassait l'horizon pour les ténèbres… Le monde avait changé, depuis la guerre de la lune rouge, symbolisée hélas, par ce soleil rouge… Les toits de l'immense ville s'assombrissaient, paradoxalement à la lumière furieuse et aveuglément obscure qui les frappait. La région s'éclairait au crépuscule, et chaque jour, Tsunade ne le ratait pas. Elle était ébahie par le résultat crépusculaire, alors que la ville se teintait de cette couleur oranger qui la plongeait inéluctablement une quinzaine d'année auparavant, où elle avait rencontré Naruto et qu'elle avait été sacrée Hokage. Car il s'était passé quinze ans depuis.

Soudain, un souffle de vent passa dans la pièce, faisant voler tous les papiers sur son bureau qui partirent se loger un peu partout sur le sol. La fenêtre s'était ouverte d'elle-même, sous l'étonnement de la Godaime lorsqu'elle vit deux silhouettes y pénétrer très rapidement, de façon furtive. Les deux personnes s'étaient arrêtées au fond de la pièce, et l'une d'elle avait lancé le corps d'un anbu gémissant sur le bureau, effrayant la Godaime qui se leva avec précipitation de sa chaise. Elle eut un haut le cœur en voyant tout le sang déjà agglutiné par terre en seulement quelques secondes et le trou béant incrusté dans le poumon du shinobi. Mais son étonnement ne fut rien comparé à celui où elle vit Naruto et sa famille apparaître depuis l'ombre du bureau. L'anbu roula par terre, et rampa vers la Godaime, accrochant ses pieds, la suppliant, avant de se sentir tiré par Naruto vers le milieu de la salle. Incrédule, elle regarda à tour de rôle le blond sa femme et sa fille. Tandis que le premier n'exprimait que colère et envie de meurtre, la seconde déçue de ce qui leur était arrivé, la petite dernière semblait traumatisée, pleurant silencieusement dans les bras de sa mère. Le Namikaze bloqua l'homme de son pied contre le sol, et releva son regard vers la Godaime.

Elle sursauta. Ses yeux avaient leur ancien teint céruléen, mais la pupille était fendue en son milieu. Il inspira un grand coup, refermant ses yeux, puis les rouvrant très lentement, ceux-ci n'ayant toujours pas reprit leur teinte rouge…

\- Il semblerait que cet évènement ait relancé ma symbiose avec Kyubi de façon très brusque… Ne vous étonnez pas si mes yeux sont comme ceci… Ce sont les yeux que j'aurais tout le temps dû avoir, bien que j'aie cherché à repousser mon contact avec mon démon pour ne pas attirer l'attention dans les peuples connaissants l'existence du chakra…

Il avait parlé sans s'adresser à qui que ce soit, comme pour se prévenir lui-même tout en prévenant son entourage. Il joignit le geste à la parole en regardant les trois filles dans la salle, un sourire presque inaperçu sur ses lèvres pour les deux premières. En revanche, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Tsunade, un voile inquiétant les recouvrit… Un regard si neutre qu'il ressemblait à celui d'un tueur de sang froid. Tsunade sentit son échine se glacer, avant qu'il ne reporte son regard à l'anbu à ses pieds…

\- J'attends des explications Tsunade…

\- Je… De quoi parles-tu Naruto-kun… ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase de Tsunade.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, Naruto-nii-san ! Je te le jure !

\- Réponds ! hurla-t-il, avant d'enchaîner, comment se fait-il que des anbus aient tenté de tuer MA fille et MA femme ! Je veux des explications, maintenant ! Et c'est un ordre !

La nouvelle choqua littéralement la Godaime. Non seulement ces deux femmes étaient vraiment, respectivement la fille et la femme de son frère de cœur, mais en plus, des anbus qui étaient sensés être sous son autorité à elle et qui lui avaient juré allégeance, venaient d'essayer d'assassiner les deux filles. Elle paniqua, elle imaginait la colère du jeune homme.

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais donné de tels ordres, Naruto-nii-san, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça… !

\- Evidemment que je le sais, idiote. Ce que je demande, c'est pourquoi des anbus ne sont pas sous TON autorité ?! Comment se fait-il que des anbus de Konoha travaillent pour… Le conseil ? Et depuis quand ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir ordonné de s'attaquer à Fuu et Haruka, et comment oser une telle chose ? surenchérit-il en haussant un peu plus le ton à chaque fois.

Elles avaient vu toutes les trois la frustration et l'inquiétude émaner de l'homme. Naruto étaient bien sûr un être humain avant tout, et Fuu n'avait sûrement pas envisagé qu'il était mort d'angoisse en sachant qu'elle et Haruka étaient ciblées par des shinobis d'élites. Elle se rapprocha machinalement de lui, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- Le conseil… Des hommes qui ne sont pas ninjas se permettent de marcher sur Konoha avec leurs tas de graisse visqueux et puants…

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourd à mesure qu'il serrait ses poings de rage.

\- Je me contrefiche de ce qu'ils font de Konoha, eux et l'empereur. Je me contrefiche des situations internes du monde ninja… Mais qu'ils essaient de nouveau de toucher à Fuu et Haruka, et je viendrais les voir eux et l'empereur, personnellement. Et voici pour preuve de mon serment, Baa-chan !

Il dégaina son épée, et sans crier gare, il transperça le ninja étalé au sol. Il hoqueta, se sentant perforé au sol, mais ne cria pas. Il succomba quelques secondes après, et vu son état de fatigue, il ne put crier cette douleur vive et glacée. L'hôte de Kyuubi retira son arme du torse de sa victime, et le décapita très nettement. Sans prendre la peine de nettoyer son arme, il la rengaina, et prit la tête de l'anbu de la section sept par les cheveux. Il lança la tête sabrée sur le bureau, étalant une gerbe de sang qui éclaboussa la Godaime, et approcha, se désintéressant du corps décapité.

\- Montre leur cette tête comme ceci… dit-il en lui exhibant la tête de façon provocante, et dis leur de ma part : _« Cela ne tient qu'à vous. Prenez vous en encore une fois à elles, et je vous dépècerais, me baignerais dans votre sang, et m'amuserais avec vos têtes sous les yeux horrifié de l'empereur… Kyuubi peut faire acte de clémence, mais craignez son courroux… »_ J'espère que tu leur diras, que cela les motive pour ne pas se précipiter dans le Shinigami…

Ses yeux d'animal et son aura glaciale… Naruto avait tout d'un tueur de sang froid. Il pourrait faire n'importe quelle horreur pour simplement juger ceux qui avaient osé toucher ses proches. Mais là, elle était simplement tétanisée devant lui. Elle n'osa à peine qu'acquiescer, de peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les massacres qu'il pouvait commettre si l'envie lui en prenait. Elle avait peur tout simplement. Une tension extrême qui retomba soudainement lorsque, de part et d'autre du jeune homme, les deux femmes de sa vie l'avaient serré. Ses yeux exprimèrent alors une détresse sans nom, et, il sentit crucialement l'envie de s'asseoir. Elles s'agenouillèrent à leur tour, et l'embrassèrent pour le consoler, tandis qu'il pleurait d'angoisse à l'idée d'en perdre une, voire les deux.

Il y eut quelques minutes de répit, ou les quatre personnes présentes reposèrent leurs esprits et se calmèrent. Car Naruto avait besoin de calme. Il devait mettre ses idées au clair. Il se releva et d'un mouvement de la main, un courant d'air froid emporta l'odeur du sang séché pour un temps le temps qu'il parle. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte et observa le village plongé dans le crépuscule sinistre. Et il serra les poings, à la vue de ce soleil. De dépit. Fuu et Tsunade surent de suite qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, ne le connaissant que trop, Haruka elle, se doutait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il se retourna, un regard n'exprimant que lassitude et tristesse. Un regard qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu de lui, et qu'elles haïraient à jamais. La tristesse et le poids du monde n'allait pas avec cet homme qu'elles ne voulaient voir qu'heureux.

\- Tsunade… Fuu-chan, Haruka-chan… A la base je suis revenu sur le continent dans un but précis… C'est le fait de vous avoir senti en danger qui m'a rappelé la raison de ma venue…

\- Tu te décide enfin à parler, Naruto-kun… prononça Tsunade en faisant disparaître le corps du défunt anbu dans un rouleau d'invocation dans un nuage de fumée.

\- En revenant à Konoha, je t'ai dis que le monde était plus grand que quiconque l'avait soupçonné ici…

Fuu et Tsunade se regardèrent, tentant par là de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

\- Et bien… Il existe un autre monde… C'est la raison de mon retour. Je suis venu avertir le monde ninja qu'une ombre grandit à l'Ouest.

\- Que tentes-tu de nous faire comprendre, Naruto ?

\- Il y a cinq ans, jour pour jour, j'ai vu…

\- Qu'as-tu vu Naruto ?! Pourquoi nous dis-tu cela !?

Naruto resta muet un moment, le regard grave.

\- Tsunade. Le monde ninja est menacé par un autre monde. Je suis venu là pour t'avertir que la péninsule n'est que toute petite comparée à ce monde que vous ne connaissez pas… J'ai voyagé durant des années entières… Tel que le fit Jiraiya avant moi, je suis allé plus loin que la limite qu'il s'était un jour imposé. Jiraiya, le Gama-Sennin, était l'un des hommes les plus courageux de ce monde. Il a supporté une vérité en plus d'un idéal qui aurait rendu plus d'un homme fou. Il connaissait des secrets que personne n'a jamais soupçonné. Il a découvert la frontière du monde shinobi. Une frontière jamais imaginée…

Tourné vers le soleil couchant, le prince de Konoha observait, latent, le devenir de son héritage.

\- Au-delà du monde connu existe des civilisations et des tombes de savoir que j'ai pu connaître et vivre. J'ai dû parier sur ma vie maintes et maintes fois pour revenir ici. Et maintenant, j'ai une raison de plus de vouloir protéger la civilisation, termina-t-il en posant les yeux dans un regard intense à Haruka.

Tsunade récapitula.

\- Tu sous-entends donc l'existence d'un continent que nous ne connaissions pas ? C'est cela ?

\- Non. Enfin en partie. Ce que je veux te dire, Hokage-sama, c'est que la péninsule shinobi n'est qu'un tout petit bout d'un monde mille fois plus grand, et que ce monde dont vous tous ne soupçonniez même pas l'existence, et dont vous ne connaissiez rien…

Tsunade ne le crut même pas. Cette histoire était tout bêtement impossible.

\- C'est ridicule Naruto. Tu perds la tête.

\- Fais-en ce que tu veux Tsunade. Que tu prenne ou non des dispositions à l'égard du monde ninja m'importe peu, finalement. J'étais revenu en premier lieu pour vous prévenir, et pour Fuu. Je ne veux en aucun cas la perdre, comptant lié Haruka.

Il commença à marcher vers la porte, posant son regard de félin sur sa compagne et sa fille, et les prenant par la main. Il ouvrit la porte.

\- Et que compterais-tu faire Naruto, à ma place ? demanda à forte voix Tsunade, tentant de le retenir.

\- Aucune idée. Je ne dirige pas un village. Enfin, si on peut dire que tu diriges le village, répondit-il amèrement.

\- Et en ce qui te concerne, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant ?

\- Peut-être m'installer à Konoha, pour m'occuper d'Haruka et de Fuu. J'ai du temps à rattraper.

\- Et ensuite… ?

\- Après ? Sûrement fuir…

Il quitta la salle juste après, et Tsunade ne put qu'entendre une phrase.

« Fuir le fléau qui guette, pour ne pas qu'il emporte ceux que j'aime. »

\- C'est vrai ?

Fuu avait posé cette question, sachant très bien ce qu'allait lui répondre son amant. Il la regarda, d'un regard neutre mais envoûtant.

\- A propos de ce que j'ai dis à Tsunade ? Oui, c'est vrai. Tu en doutais ? répondit-il, reportant son regard sur le chemin devant lui.

\- A vrai dire je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Anata… Mais tout ça paraît si irréel…

Il fit un sourire démontrant toute son amertume.

\- Je sais. J'ai réagis pire que cela en voyageant là-bas. Si tu voyais ce que j'y ai vu…

Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans l'auberge, tout les clients, ivre ou sobre, se retournèrent lorgnant sur les deux filles liées au Yondaime Sannin.

\- Tu aurais pu choisir un endroit mieux fréquenté, Naruto. La façon dont ils regardent ma fille ne me plaît pas…

\- Qu'ils touchent un seul de ses cheveux et ils diront adieu à leurs mains. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille.

Elle sourit légèrement, avant qu'un homme se soit levé, un peu trop enivré. Il leur barra le chemin. A peine demanda-t-il à Naruto de lui prêter Fuu ou Haruka qu'il se retrouva violement encastré dans le mur de l'auberge, sous les hoquets de stupeur et de peur de ses camarades.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'a fait que parler. Celui qui lève une seule main, je le découpe en morceau. Vous avez compris ?

Tous les hommes hochèrent la tête et déglutirent, alors que Naruto affichait un sourire carnassier sous le regard rieur de sa femme et sa fille. Ils montèrent très vite à l'étage, se désintéressant de l'ivrogne emmuré –Les personnes présentes ayant trop peur de se lever pour l'en sortir, sans subir le même sort-. Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et invita ses amours à entrer, refermant de suite la porte derrière elles d'un tour de clé. Quand ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, le blond considéra, étonné, les deux regards entreprenants posés sur lui. Fuu et Haruka étaient vraiment des portraits crachés. Il eut un fou rire en les regardant, et comprit très vite ce qu'elles voulaient, ce qui était loin d'être amusant… Il s'en rendit très vite compte, malheureusement.

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez que je vous dise… dit-il, reprenant son sérieux.

\- Tu avais dis « Fuir » ? C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ce mot… avait dit Fuu, dans un ton acerbe. Un shinobi n'a pas pour vocation de fuir, Anata… Et ton nindô encore moins.

\- Fuu… Tu sais très bien que mon nindô n'a plus lieu d'être dans ces situations. Vous êtes plus précieuse que lui…

Fuu se crispa.

\- Mais arrêtes de parler par énigme ! Tu m'énerves ! De quoi sommes-nous sensés avoir peur ?! s'énerva-t-elle en haussant le ton. Dis-le nous bon sang !

\- Hm… Et si je vous l'expliquais du début à la fin ? Car il y a beaucoup à dire, et vous êtes les seules, avec les autres Jinchuuriki, à qui je peux faire confiance.

Elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux. Haruka vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère, Fuu assise elle-même au bord du lit. En face d'eux, Naruto était assis dans un fauteuil. Ainsi, Naruto entama un récit long, à l'abri de toute oreille, à l'abri de tout regards. Il ne s'en fia qu'à elles deux, sa femme et sa fille. Il leur dit tout. Confiant comme au premier jour, passionné, et il ne cacha rien. Tout ce qu'il vécut, cette nuit, tout, fut entièrement dévoilé.

 **Il conte l'histoire, il conte l'aventure,**

 **Il narre sa marche, à elles deux, les déesses de toute une vie.**

 **Cheveux de blé, cheveux d'ondée**

 **Les yeux d'oranger, de Feu et de vie pétillants.**

 **Elles ne sont qu'à lui. Personne ne lui prendra.**


	9. Chapter 9

Partie IX

 **Il était errant, aventurier, il misait sa vie.**

 **Il avançait dans l'inconnu.**

 **Il ne reculait pas, pour oublier.**

 **Pour tous les oublier.**

Les ténèbres les plus épaisses tapissaient leur chemin. Ils étaient douze. Ils étaient tous très différents les uns des autres, mais ils savaient tous une chose. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien vivre que mourir dans ces lieux hostiles. La petite file indienne se suivait avec la plus grande prudence parmi les sentiers obscur et lugubres. Plusieurs fois, ils glissaient, et frôlait de peu la chute dans le vide juste à leur droite. Le sentier descendait inlassablement dans les profondeurs de la terre, et plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus l'air se faisait rare et nauséabond. Ils faisaient des pauses régulières. Ils étaient tous de grands combattants, mais leurs endurances respectives n'avaient plus aucune utilité ici, dans les racines d'une des plus grande montagne de ce monde. Ils observaient alors fréquemment leurs torches, inquiets. Si elles s'éteignaient, il serait presque impossible pour eux de retrouver leur chemin parmi les ombres et les dédales… Ils savaient que c'était leur ultime quête. Leur vie était déjà tracée depuis leur enfance pour finir réunis, tous, dans ce bas monde.

Ils étaient douze. Douze guerriers. Douze idéalistes. Douze amis, douze désignés. En neuvième place dans la file, Naruto observait ses compagnons de voyage. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient combattu côte à côte, nombre de leurs camarades avaient déjà péri. Ils étaient cinq fois plus au commencement, aujourd'hui, quand leur épopée se finissait, ils n'étaient qu'une douzaine. Mais ils avaient continué. Ils avaient fait honneur à leurs compagnons tombés. Ils avaient percé les ténèbres en leurs seins pour se retrouver ici, à descendre jusqu'à la fin du monde. Des crépitements se faisaient entendre, et ils se cachaient le plus vite possible. Un rocher suffisait, une petite crevasse où ils pouvaient se terrer. L'eau croupie, et même la vase gluante servait. S'ils étaient vus, ils étaient condamnés. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, tous avaient appris l'existence de ce qui était devenu leur objectif. Le destin se scellait, et ils s'étaient auto désigné pour y remédier. Naruto était l'un deux. L'un des cents hommes qui avaient respecté leurs engagements, et qui avaient presque tous péri pour leurs idéaux.

Soudain alors qu'un jeune homme ouvrant la marche descendait prudemment le sentier, le second trébucha. Ils tombèrent tout les deux dans le vide, et ne durent leur salut qu'à deux de leurs camarades qui les avaient rattrapé de justesse. Des hurlements inhumains se firent entendre alors, dans les profondeurs de la mine. Le cri de peur du jeune homme les avait réveillé. « Mince. Ils vont venir par ici. Venez vite ! » prononça un homme d'âge mur en prenant la première place du convoi. Une grosse barbe couvrait ses joues, tandis que sa tunique poussiéreuse volait à son passage, la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée. Pressant la marche, ils coururent en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher, dévalant la pente. S'ils restaient là, ils seraient trouvés, et ce serait leur fin.

Les souterrains des montagnes de ces contrées abritaient des créatures monstrueuses. Et il était généralement fatale de les rencontrer, aussi, ils ne devaient en aucun cas être trouvés. Malgré la lourdeur de l'air et la rareté de l'oxygène, ils ne devaient pas traîner, à risque de mourir dévoré, et c'était l'une des options qu'ils voyaient comme inenvisageable… Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent hors de danger, et soufflèrent. Cela faisait déjà une semaine entière qu'ils étaient enfoncés dans ces souterrains, et les vivres commençaient à manquer.

S'asseyant dans une impasse ressemblant étrangement à une chambre, ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient muets certes, mais leurs regards étaient assez clairs pour savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment. Peur et fatigue. Ils ne dormaient que très peu. Ils en avaient même perdu la notion du jour et de la nuit. Ils avaient passé une semaine de fuite et de survie. Ils espéraient que tout se finisse en peu de temp. Naruto souffla de répit. Il était un grand aventurier. Les sensations fortes le connaissaient, mais jamais il n'avait deviné que la péninsule ninja était si petite comparée au monde entier, et pourtant il savait ô combien elle était grande. Il leva la tête et regarda le vide qui incarnait le plafond. Et dire qu'ils avaient dû laisser les torches derrière eux, sans compter que l'utilisation du chakra attirait inévitablement les monstres habitant ces grottes. Il se remémora alors sa venue sur le continent, qui ne passa jamais inaperçu. Naruto était loin d'être le genre d'homme, avec son physique, à ne pas être reconnu. Il faisait aimant aux yeux des femmes comme des hommes avec son visage efféminé, sa taille, ses yeux bleu fendus comme les félins aussi bien que pour sa chevelure blonde, et sa réputation avait grandi comme jamais il ne l'aurait soupçonné… Les pays qu'il avait découvert étaient des pays non utilisateurs du chakra…

 _« Ils combattaient jusqu'aux derniers, tombaient en hurlants, mutilés et dévorés juste après. Une grande ville était assiégée, lorsque le ninja de Konoha arriva. Arborant sa veste de Chuunin de Konoha par-dessous son long manteau rouge à flammes vertes, Naruto grimpa en un saut jusqu'à la cime d'un arbre centenaire, et observa. Ce qu'il vit le surpris…Des humanoïdes reptiliens attaquaient avec le bénéfice du nombre des fortifications. Des humains leurs faisaient face, et défendaient vaillamment la ville. Tandis que les reptiles ne portaient que des lanières de cuir marron couvrant partiellement leurs corps, les hommes défendant l'entrée de la ville portaient des armures épaisses et lourdes, recouvrant entièrement leurs corps. Elles brillaient au soleil, et semblaient massive, sans compter les armes qu'ils portaient, des épées immenses, à deux mains, qui broyaient littéralement l'ennemi. Cela ne les empêchaient pas de tomber sous la masse d'ennemi, rapides et agile, qui mordaient à la gorge dans un coup fatale._

 _Les femmes et enfants fuyaient, d'autres étaient coincés, et leurs vies ne dépendaient que de la résistance des soldats tout de métaux revêtus. Naruto les observa, et nota leur courage suicidaire en les voyant se jeter dans un assaut décisif contre les reptiles. Il était dépassé par les évènements. Il avait vu des choses semblables partout sur le continent jusqu'alors inconnu des ninjas. Cela dit, à la vue des personnes sans défense, et au vu du peu de résistance des chevaliers défendant le bourg, il se décida. Ils étaient une centaine de chevaliers répartis sur la muraille, attendant un nouvel assaut des reptiles, qui ne vint pas. Alors que la seconde vague d'humanoïde chargeait la muraille en hurlant, ils s'arrêtèrent tous subitement, lorsqu'un homme blond, portant un accoutrement des plus étrange, était arrivé du ciel, dans un souffle de vent très fort._

 _Il était grand et bien bâti, et se dressait seul, devant plusieurs centaines de monstres, à une distance d'environ trente mètres. Son long manteau rouge orné de flamme verte volait au vent, dévoilant à sa taille une très longue épée qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de ce que les chevaliers avaient déjà pu voir durant leurs vies. L'un des chevaliers, retirant son casque pour dévoiler un visage légèrement brut et le crâne rasé, se dirigea vers l'un des siens d'apparence plus petite. Le chevalier de taille moyenne, environnant le mètre soixante dix, retira à son tour son casque, pour regarder son homologue. C'était une jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et pâles enroulés en une coiffe autour de sa tête. Elle semblait énervée à l'apparition de cet inconnu plusieurs dizaine de mètres devant eux. « De la où est ce fou inconscient, il ne pourra pas nous entendre. Laissons le, il va mourir mais il nous fera gagner un peu de temps pour évacuer la ville. Hey vous autres en bas, dépêchez vous de dégager les villageois que l'on puisse partir d'ici, on va pas tenir très longtemps ! » avait crié le colosse au crâne nu. Soudain, la femme le rappela à l'ordre, lui disant de garder son calme et de rester concentré. L'homme acquiesça. La femme semblait être sa supérieure._

 _Naruto lui, faisait toujours face aux reptiles. Ils avaient tous senti que cet homme était différent des autres. Rien qu'à voir ses yeux, ils avaient remarqué qu'il n'était pas d'ici, et surtout, qu'il n'était pas totalement humain. Les pupilles des humains étaient rondes, ils le savaient tous, et les humains portaient des carapaces pour se battre… Celui-là était sûrement à ne pas prendre à la légère. Ils commencèrent tous à courir, pensant qu'ils le tueraient très facilement, comme les autres. Mais ils ne prirent pas en vraie considération leur adversaire…_

 _\- Cette homme est perdu ! avait prononcé la femme, un regard de profonde hilarité, et elle fit mine de rire lorsqu'elle le vit dégainer une lame légèrement transparente et très fine, bleu et rouge._

 _\- Et il veut se battre en plus, quel imbécile. Mourir aussi bêtement ! prononça le colosse en riant, un main sur la figure._

 _Il n'avait hélas pas prévu ce qui allait se passer la seconde suivante. L'homme se mit à courir si vite qu'il arriva devant les reptiles en trois secondes, et en donnant son premier coup. Sa première victime fut coupée en deux littéralement, projetée à plusieurs mètres de hauteur par la force du coup. Il s'en suivi d'une dizaine d'autre, déchiquetés par la lame améthystes. Les lézards de tailles humaines ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. L'épéiste évita les assauts de ses ennemis, en faisant un sauts de plusieurs mètres, atterrissant sur un pied, et répétant sa figure ainsi, trois fois, sous les yeux éberlués des chevaliers qui n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais vu cela. « Katon ! Goukakyuu no Jutsu ! » entendirent-il de la bouche de l'homme. Celui-ci avait rengainé son sabre et faisait des signes de la main d'une si grande vitesse qu'ils ne les virent plus. Puis, sous la stupeur extrême des non ninjas, il expectora une immense boule de feu fusant sur les reptiles. Cinquante d'entre eux retombèrent carbonisés, provoquant la panique dans leurs rangs. « Kage Bushin no Jutsu ! » avait crié de nouveau l'homme blond, en lançant des couteaux forgés eux aussi étrangement, à l'image du sabre. Des dizaines de kunaïs apparurent alors, et passèrent entre les humanoïdes. Il y eut un flash jaune qui passa à une vitesse hallucinante entre eux, et la seconde d'après, la quasi-totalité d'entre eux étaient morts transpercés tandis que l'homme se tenait droit, au milieu de tout les cadavres comme par magie, la lame sortie de son fourreau. Il observa les reptiles survivants, terrorisés, et leur adressa un sourire carnassier en brandissant sa lame entièrement trempée d'un sang de couleur vert translucide. Ils ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et fuirent le plus vite qu'ils purent et le plus loin possible de cette homme qui venait, à lui seul, de massacrer plusieurs centaines de leurs compagnons…_

 _\- Pas…Pas possible… avait réussi à dire la commandante, dans le même état que ses hommes._

 _\- Comment a-t-il fait… ? Nous nous battons depuis des jours pour défendre la ville, et lui il a… renchérit le colosse, en fixant, ahuri, le jeune homme blond, qui s'était maintenant retourné._

 _Ils déglutirent tous. Il les fixait sans ciller, avant de marcher vers les murs. Quelques minutes après, alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de la citée aux murs empalés, la grande porte s'abaissa, laissant sortir toute une escouade de chevaliers. Ils se positionnèrent autour de lui, l'encerclant de lance, pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit –Bien que ce ne fut pas son intention-._

 _Naruto fit passer son regard sur ceux qui l'encerclait, aucunement impressionné. Il en était presque ennuyé, si ce n'était qu'il venait de découvrir une nation inconnue… Une routine en ce moment… La présumée commandante descendit de la muraille, vite suivie de son bras droit et de son escorte personnelle. Elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux cet homme. Quand elle arriva au niveau du pont-levis abaissé, elle s'arrêta, haletante. Elle était venue assister, une fois de plus, à une bataille, mais ne s'était jamais attendue à une telle tournure. Qui était cet homme ? C'était la question que tous se posaient. Elle l'entraperçut alors, au milieu d'un attroupement de soldat, les lances pointées sur lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Elle s'avança, et poussa les hommes pour pouvoir passer et s'approcher de leur « sauveur »._

 _\- Princesse ! vociféra le colosse derrière. Ne l'approchez pas, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire !_

 _\- Je veux juste lui parler et lui faire grâce de remerciements. Il n'est pas dangereux, rétorqua-t-elle, du moins je l'espère, dit-elle beaucoup plus bas pour que personne ne l'entende._

 _Quand elle sortie de l'attroupement pour lui faire face, elle resta un instant en suspend. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… » pensa-t-elle en fixant Naruto. Naruto lui, avait posé son regard sur elle, et elle put le détailler entièrement. Il était en effet très grand. Blond, deux grandes mèches lui encadraient le visage. Son visage était blanc, un peu bronzé, et ses yeux étaient si bleus qu'ils dérivaient sur le saphir, les pupilles fendues envoûtantes. Un bleu de roi. Il portait un manteau impressionnant, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le bas du manteau légèrement mouillé et boueux, il restait tout de même très impressionnant. Il était tout rouge, le bas des manches et du manteau brodé de flammes vertes qui se prolongeait vert le haut. Des drôles de signes en oranges étaient écrits dans son dos. Il avait accroché son épée dans son dos, et le manche, qui atteignait facilement les cinquante centimètres de long, était décoré de bandes de tissu noir. Elle reporta son regard sur le visage du jeune homme, et remarqua ce bandeau étrange attaché à son front, une plaque de métal avec gravé dessus un symbole inconnu. Sous son manteau rouge, elle vit la veste de ninja de Naruto, bien qu'elle n'en sache la provenance, ainsi que le baggy noir de l'ermite._

 _Le jeune homme était assurément charmant. Elle sortit de sa latence, après que le colosse ait attiré son attention. Elle revint très vite à la réalité._

 _\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Et surtout, pourquoi nous avoir aidé ? avait-elle demandé avec autorité._

 _\- Moi ? Je suis un voyageur… Et puis bon, je n'allais pas non plus vous laisser mourir comme cela, répondit-il. Enfin bref, vous pouvez baisser vos lances? Je ne suis que de passage._

 _Il leva ses mains en signe de neutralité, bien que les lances ne fussent aucunement baissées. Il fit un semblant de rire, voyant que les soldats n'étaient pas particulièrement loquaces…Il abaissa les bras, baissant sa garde. Il sentit soudain un violent choc à l'arrière de son crâne, qui lui fit perdre équilibre. Sa vue se brouilla, il fut immobilisé. « Merde… Ils font pas dans la dentelle ces salops… » pensa-t-il amèrement avant de se sentir traîné, les bras subtilisés. Il sentit qu'on lui ôtait son épée. Il eut un bref rire à l'idée que celui qui la saisisse en pâtisse, puis sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscient, le coup donné dans sa tête ayant été beaucoup trop fort._

 _Il se réveilla trop lentement à son goût. Sa vue était floue, et il était attaché. Il ressentit une douleur à la mâchoire, puis dans le dos, puis les jambes. Ajustant sa vue un petit peu, il remarqua les traces de coups et de brûlures. Il avait été frappé durant son inconscience. « Les enflures… Je les ai pourtant sauvé… » Il avait mal à la tête, on avait dû le frapper au visage. Il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche, ce qui affirmait son hypothèse. Mais sa vue floue et ses réflexes altérés, il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il avait sûrement été drogué pour ne pas se réveiller. Quelle ironie, que de séquestrer leur sauveur. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps il avait été inconscient… Il commença à voir un petit peu mieux. Il pariait être dans une salle. A l'odeur de l'humidité respective à la roche, c'était une salle de prison. Sombre, c'était évident. Il n'avait aucun mal pour le voir. Il distingua alors quatre silhouettes devant lui, et leva la tête lourdement, sans pour autant ne voir que leurs silhouettes… Il sentit le chakra de l'un d'entre eux. Aucun doute, la femme en armure qui l'avait questionné était là. « Que m'ont-ils fait, sales enfoirés… » jura-t-il intérieurement. Il remarqua qu'il était torse nu, et qu'il était dos contre mur. Ses bras étaient tendus sur les côtés, retenus aux poignets par des chaînes. L'odeur du sang monta à son nez. Son sang. Son torse en était recouvert. Mais que lui avaient-ils fait… ?_

 _\- Notre hérétique se réveille, à ce que je vois…_

 _Naruto fit tilt. Hérétique ? Mais en quoi était-il hérétique ? Et par rapport à quoi ? Il remua, tentant vainement de se dégager des chaînes, impossible. Une main saisit alors sa mâchoire, et fit redresser sa tête de force. Il aurait bien mordu l'audacieux qui le traitait de la sorte, mais la fatigue l'en empêchait._

 _\- Monseigneur l'Archevêque, vous êtes vraiment certain qu'il s'agit là d'un possédé ?_

 _\- Certain Princesse Âne. Ce qu'il a fait il y a treize jours relate de la sorcellerie. De plus, il devrait être mort maintenant. Regardez, il vit toujours, depuis treize jours sans rien inhaler. C'est la preuve qu'il est sous l'emprise du Diable._

 _\- Pourtant il a l'air bien homme, répondit-elle, légèrement peinée, bien que convaincue par l'Archevêque._

 _\- Ne vous fiez pas à la beauté de tels êtres, Princesse Âne. Je conçois qu'il ne doit pas vous laisser de marbre, mais voyez le tel qu'il est. Regardez les plantes carnivores. Elles sont belles, mais piègent sournoisement leurs victimes._

 _Naruto aurait pu en rire. Non seulement, leurs noms étaient ridicules, princesse Âne… Archevêque. Il ne connaissait rien de leur culture, mais il savait d'or et déjà qu'il aurait beaucoup rit à leurs nez. Il vit déjà un petit peu mieux. Il remarqua alors les quatre personnes devant lui. La femme qu'il avait vue en armure apparemment treize jours avant était maintenant dans une longue robe très garnie en dentelle blanches et excentricités du même type. Elle avait changé radicalement de tenue, et il fallait avouer que malgré tout elle était belle. A sa droite et sa gauche respectivement l'homme nommé « Archevêque » et une femme, tout deux habillés très sobrement. Tandis que le premier avait une robe d'érudit beige et un chapeau ridicule, la seconde était dans une robe noire et la tête voilée sous un capuchon de même couleur… Le dénommé « Archevêque » lâcha sa tête, qui retomba sur sa poitrine. Il souffla de répit. La dernière personne qui lui faisait face était un soldat en armure plus légère que les chevaliers qu'il avait croisé. Il redressa la tête._

 _\- La…Lâchez moi merde… réussit-il à dire._

 _Il ne sentit que trop tard le coup de poing dans sa figure, qui lui tordit légèrement la mâchoire dans un sourd craquement. Il gémit, recrachant du sang. « Enflure… » gémit-il malgré sa mâchoire déboîté. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Non qu'il pleurait, mais la douleur atteignit ses yeux secs._

 _\- Si t'as la force de parler, c'est que t'as la force de recevoir des coups ! avait-dit le soldat en lui redonnant un coup dans la figure, lui arrachant un souffle._

 _\- Cela suffit, commandant, avait dit la princesse. S'il vous plait Archevêque, si vous pouviez vous, le commandant Armand et votre suivante me laisser seule un instant avec cet homme._

 _\- Cela serait imprudent de votre part, mademoiselle Âne, répliqua de suite l'Archevêque, légèrement outré._

 _\- Je ne me résignerais pas. Je vous pris de sortir._

 _\- Très bien Princesse. Mais s'il vous offense, je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire rembourser son affront._

 _Ils sortirent tout trois, laissant la blonde toute de dentelle blanche vêtue seule dans la pièce avec Naruto accroché au mur. Elle reporta son regard sur le ninja dès que la porte fut refermée. Et le regarda de longues minutes. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, et posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme. Il remua la tête, tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de la femme, mais il n'en fut rien, elle l'obligea à la regarder. Ce n'était pas le fait d'affronter son regard qui le gênait, mais le fait d'être maîtrisé comme une bête._

 _\- Comment avez-vous fait contre l'armée Lazianne ?_

 _\- Va te faire foutre, répondit-il machinalement._

 _Il se mit à ricaner lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'était braquée. Il eut mal partout en riant, mais il riait bel et bien._

 _\- Et bien madame la chevalière est en fait une madame de la coure._

 _Elle ne répondit pas à ce ton ironique. Il continua à rire faiblement, se faisant du mal sans le vouloir._

 _\- Je réitère ma question, étranger. Comment as-tu fais pour les repousser seul ?_

 _\- Vous êtes faibles, répondit-il au tac o tac._

 _Il la sentit déçue. Son plan marchait._

 _\- Si… Si vous me relâchez, je vous répondrais. Auquel cas j'arriverais tout de même à sortir d'ici. Comme si c'était une petite drogue paralysante et deux chaînes qui allait me retenir. Je suis un guerrier, pas un minable._

 _\- Un homme ne peut pas s'échapper d'ici seul. Personne ne le peut._

 _\- Et où ais-je… l'honneur d'être invité… ?_

 _\- Tu es enfermé dans la prison du palais de Feu mon père, Arkinian, roi du trône du saint empire._

 _Il sourit d'amertume. Mais dans quelle histoire s'était-il mis. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner de la coalition des cents. Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de mois qu'il les avait quitté, et il avait découvert trop vite un monde trop étrange pour lui._

 _\- Si tu me promets de ne rien faire, je te promets de te détacher et te relâcher._

 _\- Je ne promets rien. Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas du genre à faire du mal à qui que se soit sans raison. Allez, relâches moi._

 _Son ton avait été sans appel. Cet homme s'était permis de lui donner un ordre. En temps normal quiconque aurait fait un tel affront à la princesse du Saint empire aurait été exécuté, mais là, elle n'en fit rien. Elle ravala son orgueil grandissant, et retira les deux bracelets aux poignets de l'homme. Il tomba négligemment au sol, sur les jambes de la princesse Âne. Croyant qu'il l'attaquait, elle sursauta en allant se réfugier au fond de la pièce, pour le découvrir affaler au sol. Il rit un peu et s'assit contre le mur, massant ses mains. Il se reposa un peu, fermant les yeux. Avant que la princesse ne le questionne._

 _\- Votre épée est ensorcelée. Elle a tué six de nos hommes car il l'avait empoigné._

 _\- Les prochains n'en réfléchiront qu'à deux fois._

 _\- Comment avez-vous fait, alors ? J'attends une réponse._

 _Il resta muet._

 _\- Vous m'aviez donné votre promesse._

 _Il sourit tristement. Elle ne comprit pas l'origine de ce sourire, mais elle ne s'en intéressa pas._

 _\- J'ai juste appris à m'en servir. En moyenne trente pourcent d'une population peut se servir de ce « pouvoir ». Ce n'est pas compliqué._

 _\- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous mentez._

 _\- Croyez ce que vous voulez, si vous saviez comme je m'en fous._

 _L'échange se clôt là. Elle ne supportait plus d'être ainsi rabaissée. Elle se leva, s'apprêtant à quitter la salle, lorsqu'il l'appela à l'ordre. Elle se retourna vers lui._

 _\- J'ai tenu mon engagement. A toi de tenir le tiens maintenant. Je n'ai qu'à peine deux pourcent de mes capacités et la drogue m'empêche de réfléchir comme il faut._

 _\- Je fais venir le commandant. Il vous aidera à vous déplacer._

 _Naruto n'en tint pas rigueur. Tant que le concerné ne le frappait pas durant le voyage, tout pouvait bien aller. Quand elle sortit et qu'elle les prévint, il dut entendre des voix, des cris plutôt. Il reconnut les voix du soldat et de l' « Archevêque ». Comme quoi il était intolérable de le relâcher, bien que la princesse fût inflexible là-dessus. Naruto commença à se rendormir, dans une position déjà plus confortable. Il se sentit soudainement soulevé du sol. L'officier militaire avait cédé à la Princesse, et le portait. L'hôte de Kyuubi s'autorisa un micro sourire. Il n'aurait plus de problème de ce côté-là…Rassuré, il se rendormit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il passerait beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans le palais de ce soi-disant Saint empire._

 _Un mois, jour pour jour, après sa libération de cellule du palais, le Namikaze y logeait à l'abri des regards. Il avait profité de l'hospitalité improvisée de la Princesse Âne pour y faire escale intemporelle. Bien sûr, les rumeurs allèrent bon train à la coure et au sein de la caste noble, comme quoi l'homme qui avait sauvé la ville de Onde à l'aide de sorcellerie s'abritait au palais impérial. Les nobles avaient afflués tout au court du mois pour voir le « sorcier »._

 _La Princesse Âne s'était levée il y a peu. Elle venait de se toiletter et avait déjeuné. Elle avait prit sur son temps libre pour rendre visite au jeune homme qui habitait au palais. Elle ne savait toujours pas son nom, et ne l'avait entraperçu qu'une fois depuis le mois dernier. Il s'était éclipsé deux semaine elle n'aurait su où, mais il avait laissé son épée dans la salle d'armure, preuve qu'il allait revenir, ce qu'il fit assurément. Il était revenu en fanfare, poursuivi par une trentaine de garde et esquivant leurs coups si facilement qu'il en avait ébahi toute la chevalerie de la coure ayant assisté à sa prouesse. Ils avaient alors demandé à le voir en œuvre, demande qu'il avait accepté, surprenant la Princesse qui avait eu l'habitude de le voir antipathique. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait montré à la coure impériale son « talent », l'empereur même ayant daigné assister à ce spectacle. Et la Princesse devait avouer qu'elle avait hâte de revoir la sorcellerie du jeune homme, ayant été complètement ébahi lorsqu'à lui seul il avait décimé l'armée Lazianne, des humanoïde vivant à l'Est du Saint empire._

 _Elle retrouva hélas les quartiers du jeune homme vide, et baissa la tête, déçue. Son manteau rouge aux étranges flammes vertes était pourtant posé sur le lit de la chambre à coucher… Elle allait s'apprêter à partir lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de lame. Elle approcha de la fenêtre, et pencha sa tête. Une dizaine de mètres plus bas, un homme se battait. L'homme blond qui occupait ses pensées. Mais ce qui la surprit, c'est que son adversaire… N'était autre que lui-même ! Il y avait deux hommes blonds. Ahurie, elle courut vers la sortie pour prendre l'escalier et descendre en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. Elle arriva dans la cour quelques minutes après où elle trouva l'homme blond en plein entraînement de sabre. Il était vêtu de sa tenue de Chuunin de Konoha, son bandeau placé sur son front, qui lui donnait un air très séduisant, surtout lorsqu'il brandissait son épée, Ultima… Il était déjà observé de plusieurs personnes, noble ou servants._

 _Les deux clones semblaient s'amuser, car ils souriaient en se battant. Les coups affluaient, dans des mouvements incroyables et souples, et surtout très rapides. « Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien ! » avait clamé l'un des deux. « Evidemment, tu m'as refilé un quart du potentiel… » répondit l'autre, blasé. Le premier qui avait parlé augmenta alors la cadence, submergeant de coup son homologue. Il lui fit un croche-pied et le transperça en plein vol, sous les hoquets des spectateurs. « C'est bon, t'as gagné. » prononça le clone en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, tandis que l'épée améthyste tomba au sol. Il ramassa son épée, sous les applaudissements entreprenants de son public improvisé. Il les considéra dans un petit sourire, avant de s'en retourner vers ses quartiers, quand il rencontra le regard admiratif de la Princesse._

 _Âne n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi beau que maintenant. Elle était frustrée. Si cet homme avait été un soldat aux ordres de l'empereur, elle aurait pu en faire ce qu'elle voulait, jusqu'à même profiter des plaisirs de la chair, option qui ne la laissait pas indifférente en le regardant encore et encore… Mais voilà, il était entièrement indépendant, et ça l'énervait. Il s'approcha d'elle en marchant calmement, et rengaina sa lame lorsqu'il fut devant elle. Il lui fit alors un grand sourire de renard comme il avait toujours su les faire dans le passé. Elle craqua littéralement dessus –Se retenant de justesse de lui sauter dessus-. Et bizarrement, elle sentait qu'il connaissait ses sentiments. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que l'homme en face d'elle possédait un don unique, l'empathie. Et bien sûr, il ressentait ce que ressentait la Princesse._

 _\- Bonjour Âne._

 _\- Bonjour…_

 _Elle aurait voulu prononcer le nom de l'homme, mais elle ne le connaissait pas –Personne ne le connaissant…-._

 _\- Votre entraînement vous a profité, à ce que je peux en constater, dit-elle en remarquant la bonne humeur de l'homme._

 _Car c'était le premier homme qu'elle avait vu qui semblait ressentir tant le plaisir de s'entraîner._

 _\- En effet. Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'exercice avec mon sabre par un si bon matin, remarqua-t-il en observant le ciel. Bon. Je dois me retirer._

 _\- Mais pour aller où ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse._

 _\- Et bien. Je dois méditer, répondit-il en se retirant rapidement vers la cage d'escalier par où elle était descendu._

 _Elle le suivit, inéluctablement. Il était monté jusqu'au toit du palais, et s'était posé en tailleur sur le bord du bâtiment. La princesse avait paniqué à l'idée qu'il tombe en faisant cela, mais avait vite arrêter son stress, il avait l'air stable. Et il resta là. Comme ceci. Longtemps. Elle attendit elle ne sut combien de temps, mais elle était là depuis fort longtemps à l'observer. Il était oisif, comme déconnecté de la réalité, les yeux fermés. Elle se demandait même s'il reviendrait à lui à temps pour sa démonstration devant l'empereur en personne. Et comme espéré, il avait rouvert les yeux. Première fois qu'elle y vit la surprise. Car il avait en effet été très surpris de voir que la Princesse avait patienté qu'il revienne à lui._

 _\- Mais que faisiez-vous !? hurla-t-elle hors d'elle, très contrariée d'avoir attendue plus de trois heures l'éveil de son invité._

 _\- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ce matin ? Je méditais, dit-il, amusé._

 _\- Tout ce temps ?! réitéra-t-elle, abasourdie._

 _\- Oui. Parfois cela prend plus de temps._

 _Elle ne préféra pas répondre, mais elle hésitait à lui dire qu'à cette heure, l'empereur lui-même devait attendre le jeune homme. Comble, il parla pour elle._

 _\- Je pense que votre père m'attend, Âne._

 _\- Oui. Mais au fait, vous n'avez toujours pas révélé votre nom ? dit-elle, contrariée de nouveau._

 _Cet homme était libre comme l'air. Elle n'avait strictement aucun impact sur lui…_

 _\- Patience._

 _Il avait répondu calmement en partant, sans adresser un regard à la Princesse. Elle serra les poings…_

 _Le blond se dirigea nonchalamment dans sa chambre, où il attrapa son manteau et le mit sur lui avec une grâce féline. Le cœur de Âne battit plus fort. Décidément, il fallait qu'elle consulte l'Archevêque. Peut-être avait-il des réponses à lui donner. Une dizaine de minute après, le blond suivi de la princesse arriva devant le salon de la coure. Il soupira, et ouvrit la porte. Âne entra à son tour, et fut surprise. Son père était bel et bien là. Les personnes présentes dans la salle discutaient gaiement entre elles lorsque Naruto entra, suivi de la fille de l'empereur du Saint empire._

 _Le fait de voir le blond habillé de cette tenue si étrangère imposa le silence. Ils reconnurent tous l'invité sorcier d'après les descriptions qui leur avaient été faite. Personne ne pouvait se tromper là-dessus. Âne approcha son oreille de Naruto et lui indiqua tout bas où était son père. Naruto hocha la tête de haut en bas, et franchit la salle sous les regards étonnés de tous les courtisans, hommes comme femmes. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de l'empereur Arkinian, et lui fit une brève révérence._

 _\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Arkinian-sama, avait dit Naruto en oubliant de préciser que le suffixe « sama » était une marque de respect._

 _\- Moi de même Sorcier. Ce matin même nombre de mes vassaux m'ont certifiés que vous êtes remarquable comédien._

 _Naruto resta muet. Il était dérangé par le fait que ces hommes ne connaissent pas l'existence du chakra…_

 _\- Si vous pouviez vous présenter, nous en serions honoré, jeune homme._

 _Naruto regarda l'assemblée. Décidément, c'était le moment._

 _\- Pour commencer, je me nomme Naruto. Naruto Namikaze._

 _\- C'est un nom très étrange._

 _\- Disons que c'est un nom qui n'est pas d'ici. Je suis un ninja venant d'une contrée très lointaine où moi et mes semblables possédons une culture basée sur l'art Kusa._

 _\- L'art Kusa ? avait demandé l'empereur, curieux et surpris._

 _\- Oui. Nous mêlons notre énergie corporelle et spirituelle, ce qui donne le chakra. Ceci._

 _Joignant le geste à la parole, Naruto forma dans sa main un Rasengan. Il leva la paume vers le haut, et un orbe tourbillonnant de la taille d'un ballon se forma dans sa main, dans un bruit très sourd et fort. L'ébahissement le plus totale apparut dans la salle._

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment un sorcier… avait commenté l'empereur, tandis que les murmures s'élevaient._

 _\- Nous appelons les utilisateurs du chakra shinobi, par chez nous. Ce n'est pas pour parader et les spectacles Nous utilisons l'art Kusa pour nous battre._

 _\- J'ose à peine l'imaginer, c'est surprenant._

 _\- Comme vous dites. Mais j'imagine que vous voulez une démonstration en grandeur nature, votre altesse ? proposa Naruto, d'une révérence provocante, faisant rire l'assemblée et l'empereur._

 _Ils s'entendraient sûrement très bien. Ce garçon était fort sympathique…En retrait dans la salle, seul un homme ne semblait pas apprécier le jeune homme. Le prince intendant, n'aimait pas façon dont cet opportuniste était entré en contact avec son futur beau père et sa promise… Ils suivirent tous le shinobi jusque dans les plaines bordant le château, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire. De son côté, Naruto s'exaltait. Il allait enfin pouvoir utiliser du ninjutsu et s'entraîner sans que des armées dont il ne connaissait rien ne viennent l'attaquer. Et le fait de faire découvrir quelques techniques de rang S à des personnes n'ayant jamais vu une seule goutte de chakra ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu de la plaine, Naruto ouvrait la marche, quelques mètres devant le groupe de la coure. L'empereur lui, marchait entouré de ses nobles et suivants, et tous discutaient à propos de ce Naruto. Le blond s'arrêta, provoquant l'arrêt du groupe le suivant. Puis il se retourna, souriant de façon très hautaine._

 _\- Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis l'un des hommes les plus fort de ce monde. Ne vous étonnez pas de la puissance dont je témoignerais._

 _\- Comme si vous pouviez nous étonner avec vos tours de passe-passe, roturier ! s'était énervé le prince._

 _\- Endil ! s'était indigné la princesse, bien que ni le prince ni Naruto ne s'était offusqué._

 _Naruto s'en retourna, et ôta son manteau. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans sa tenue de Chuunin. Il sortit son bandeau frontal et l'attacha à son front, lui donnant cet air si attirant avec ses mèches qui tombaient sur son visage. Il malaxa légèrement son chakra, et posa son index sur le dos de son autre main. Un rouleau de un mètre de long apparut soudainement, étonnant les non ninjas. Il s'approcha d'eux. Il vint devant l'empereur, et défit le rouleau. « Altesse, vous voyez ces trois signe ? dit Naruto en montrant du doigt trois idéogrammes. Choisissez l'un d'eux, vous ne le regretterez pas. » Réfléchissant un instant, il pointa du doigt celui au milieu. « Le symbole de la force. » a dit Naruto, enjoué. Puis s'expliqua._

 _\- Le rouleau que voici est un rouleau d'invocation. Beaucoup de rouleaux d'invocation sont possédés par les ninjas, chacun ayant leurs propres animaux. Car c'est des animaux que nous invoquons._

 _\- Des animaux ? Mais à quoi peuvent-ils servir ? demanda la princesse._

 _\- A nous battre bien sûr, avait dit, presque offusqué, le blond._

 _\- Vous plaisantez ?_

 _\- Voyez par vous-même, Âne. Votre père a désigné le symbole de la force. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais ne vous approchez jamais à moins de vingt mètres de moi._

 _\- Mais à quels animaux êtes vous affilié ? avait demandé l'empereur, n'y croyant même pas._

 _Naruto s'éloigna sans rien dire, leur adressant un sourire rusé comme les renards… L'Empereur fut extrêmement contrarié, mais ne fit rien remarquer. Une fois que Naruto fut assez loin, il s'arracha la peau du pouce à l'aide de ses dents, sous l'étonnement omniprésent de ses spectateurs. Il posa sa main sur le rouleau, et cria « Invocation ! ». Il y eut un immense nuage de fumée devant les nobles du Saint Empire. Quand le nuage disparut, certains prirent peur et s'éloignèrent d'une bonne dizaine de mètre, les autres étaient tout simplement hébétés, à leurs places. Car Naruto était assis sur le dos d'un renard d'environ trois mètres de haut._

 _Un renard au pelage jaune vif, des flammes d'un bleu très foncé émanant des pieds, le sol se vitrifiant à leurs contacts. Le renard s'approcha du groupe de courtisans, un rictus exprimé ouvertement à leur vue. D'autre noble prirent peur et rejoignirent ceux éloignés. L'Empereur lui, était resté sans ciller, à la vue de ce démon de flammes et de l'homme assis sur son dos. Il était maintenant seul à rester en place, il ne paniquerait pas. Le renard s'arrêta à peine à un mètre de l'homme, son museau presque en contact avec lui. L'Empereur trembla à la vue de ses crocs immenses, tandis que Naruto descendait en un saut de son corps._

 _\- Qui est ce misérable ver de terre osant ne pas fuir devant moi, Naruto-sama ?_

 _\- Allons, du calme Natsume, je te présente l'Empereur du Saint Empire. Tu devrais plutôt le féliciter de ne pas avoir fuit, car il a vraiment été très courageux._

 _Le renard, après avoir regardé de ses yeux de braise son maître, les reposa sur l'homme d'âge mûr à la tenue riche en couleurs vives._

 _\- Mon maître a raison. Tu es courageux, humain. Mais je suppose que ta condition d'Empereur t'empêchait de fuir… Kukuku… Si Naruto-sama n'y aurait pas vu d'inconvénient, saches que tu serais déjà entrain de reposer dans mes entrailles…_

 _L'Empereur sentit son poids insupportable, et s'écroula sur les genoux, soufflant fort, tandis que le renard portait son museau au niveau de la main de Naruto. Le blond le caressa un instant, semblant insensible à sa chaleur._

 _\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir Naruto-chan ? avait demandé le renard sur un ton plus doux._

 _\- Pour rien en fait ! s'exclama celui-ci, en souriant de toutes ses dents, une main dans la nuque, comme s'il se sentait fautif._

 _\- Alors je suppose… commença Natsume en rapetissant à vue d'œil, jusqu'à devenir une femme aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Naruto. Que tu as du temps à perdre pour moi… termina le Yôko d'un ton très coquin._

 _Naruto soupira._

 _\- Ce que tu peux être entreprenante Natsume… dit-il lorsqu'il la sentit se coller contre lui en lui mordillant l'oreille._

 _Car Natsume était une renarde… Qui adorait jouer avec les humains, et surtout, qui affectionnait particulièrement son maître. L'Empereur avait les yeux écarquillés, pour lui, c'était littéralement de la magie noire. Naruto le remarqua, vite suivi de sa Yôko. L'Empereur tremblait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Naruto s'approcha de lui, l'Empereur en oublia même son honneur et tenta de se relever pour s'enfuir._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Arkinian, avait dit Naruto d'un ton amusé en s'accroupissant devant lui. Je ne suis ni un tueur, ni un monstre._

 _L'Empereur restait tout de même peu convaincu. Malgré le fait que Naruto lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'il accepta avec beaucoup d'hésitation._

 _\- Bon, j'imagine que la démonstration est terminée, avait-il dit en voyant que tous les nobles s'étaient rapprochés pour observer Natsume et la toucher._

 _En effet, la Yôko possédait des oreilles de renard sur le crâne, ressortant de sa chevelure blonde. Des oreilles recouverte d'un duvet blond. Ses yeux étaient fendus, comme son maître, et tout jaune d'or, tandis que sa bouche se tordait en un sourire niais et coquin. Une grande queue touffue remuait dans son dos. Elle ne portait qu'un haut beige assez provoquant, et un short très court, ne lui recouvrant que la moitié des cuisses. Elle s'était de nouveau accroché à Naruto sans retenue, se cachant derrière lui pour éviter les mains baladeuses des hommes curieux de voir une telle créature…_

 _\- Naruto-chan, ils sont pas un peu pervers tes copains ? demanda-t-elle tout bas à l'oreille de son maître qui ne répondit que par un sourire amusé._

 _L'Empereur réfléchit alors. Il s'approcha du blond, et tandis sa main, pour lui serrer. Ce que le blond accepta sans ménagement, un léger sourire niais sur le visage._

 _\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir cru malsain, Naruto._

 _\- C'est à moi de m'excuser, Altesse. Vous ne connaissiez en rien l'art Kusa, et j'ai tout de même invoqué Natsume._

 _\- Je crois qu'il y a une possibilité pour vous d'être pardonné… dit-il, le regard rieur._

 _\- Dites moi, je suis tout ouïe._

 _\- Restez avec nous quelques temps, je vous pris !_

 _Naruto se mit à rire, surpris par cette demande. Il accepta après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, mais les prévint qu'il devrait repartir assez vite. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le château. La journée se finissait et le soleil descendait. Arrivé à ses appartements, dans ses pensées, Naruto sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, et se retournant, il remarqua que Natsume était toujours là. Elle était en colère, bien qu'elle ne disait rien, et elle avait un regard sombre portée sur son maître._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé Natsume. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû t'invoquer. Tu m'excuses ?_

 _\- Hm… Tu dois normalement payer un prix pour mon invocation, Naruto-chan ! avait-elle dit, en haussant le ton dans une moue._

 _\- Et que dois-je payer, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de ninjas ou d'ennemi à dévorer pour mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il, presque blasé du comportement de sa compagnon._

 _\- Fais moi l'amour ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant de joie._

 _\- Oh non… arriva-t-il à dire avant qu'une furie Yôko ne le plaque littéralement au sol en lui mordillant et lapant sauvagement la clavicule dans un roucoulement._

 _« Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je mis en invoquant cette fanatique des débauches… »_

 _Il était ainsi resté ainsi durant trois mois au palais du Saint Empire, ainsi nommé, avant de disparaître subitement de nouveau, après avoir laissé une lettre d'adieu. Il y adressait toute ses sincères amitiés à Âne, Arkinian, et plusieurs personnes du palais pour l'avoir apprécié réellement… Un grand bouleversement pour la famille royale, qui avait vu en lui un précieux ami, un amour secret pour la Princesse, et un second fils pour l'Empereur. Sans compter qu'il fut très bon soldat et professeur de ninjutsu…_

 _Il fut alors connu sous le nom de l'envoyé des cieux, suite à son apparition depuis le ciel lors de la bataille de la ville d'Onde, et la rumeur courut que l'Empereur et sa fille, la Princesse Âne, avaient reçu des dieux des pouvoirs magiques. Il fut évident que par sympathie, le Namikaze, avant de disparaître, avait laissé des traces, et leur avait enseigné le ninjutsu pour n'en pas déplaire à Arkinian et Âne… »_

Il écarquilla les yeux. Les heures de marche qui suivirent avaient été relativement calmes… Mais il comprenait pourquoi. Ils étaient arrivés là où ils avaient décidé de se rendre depuis des années. Peu après son départ de l'Empire d'Arkinian, Naruto avait retrouvé la coalition des cents. Il s'était excusé de son départ auprès de ses camarades, prétextant qu'il avait voulu découvrir le monde de lui-même. Il avait été pardonné, et ils étaient reparti. Ils voyagèrent plus d'un an ensemble, et après une longue aventure, avait trouvé l'emplacement de leur cible. Naruto serra les poings. Après des années de combat, ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils avaient presque tous péri, mais avaient réussi. Il se le répétait inlassablement de sa tête. Ils avaient réussi. Devant eux, le vide. Le néant. Ils étaient véritablement au bord de l'enfer. Ils étaient hagards, devant ce spectacle. Un immense trou sans fond, en forme d'étoile, ornait le sol. Ils devinèrent de suite que c'était l'entrée, une vague lumière violette émanant des profondeurs. Une lumière obscure, la lumière du mal. Naruto ressentit de suite ce chakra à l'aura plus lourde même que celle que dégageait Kyuubi.

\- Que… hoqueta le blond, terrorisé.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait aussi peur de mourir.

« _Nous y sommes Gamin…_ » entendit Naruto.

« _C'est donc elle. La porte du monde des morts… Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe_ … »

« _C'est l'entrée du royaume de Shinigami, le dieu des morts. Et il est temps de te dire la vérité…_ »

Naruto savait que c'était le moment. Il écouta attentivement.

« Juubi _, le démon majeur… Celui que le Rikôdou-sennin a dispersé en neuf parties à l'aide des six chemins du Rinengan… Ce démon même dont je suis issu… N'était pas seul._ »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il était resté figé.

« Tu _as compris… Un autre démon aussi puissant sommeillait profondément dans les bas fonds de l'enfer… Tu es destiné à affronter ce monstre, tout comme le Rikôdou-sennin était destiné en duel contre Juubi… La guerre que se sont voué les Senju et les Uchiha était de cet enjeu… Mais seul Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju le savaient sans compter Jiraiya. Dorénavant, tu es le seul existant dans ce monde à connaître ce secret, et puisses-tu être le dernier. Tu dois vaincre ce monstre à jamais, sans quoi le monde s'effondrera…_ »

« _Je ne peux pas… Je ne suis qu'un simple Jinchuuriki. Je ne peux rien faire de si immense. Je doute même que Hashirama-sama et Madara-san auraient réussi. Seul le Rikôdou-sennin a été assez puissant ! Et encore, cela lui en a coûté !_ »

« _Tu viens d'énoncer le fait…_ »

Naruto se figea d'effrois, devant un Kyuubi narquois.

« _Oui_ _tout a fait, petit humain… Tu dois dépasser le Sennin… Mais pour cela, tu dois rassembler Juubi, et devenir son possesseur…_ »

« _JAMAIS ! Mes amis en mourraient, tu le sais bien ! Tu es ridicule Kyuubi ! Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose ! Jamais ! Tu entends ?! Jamais !_ »

« _Il ne faut jamais dire jamais… Kukuku… Sans le Juubi et son pouvoir, la Terre s'effondrera d'elle-même…_ »

Des larmes silencieuses sortirent des yeux de Naruto, étonnant ses amis de la communauté. Les souvenirs de ses amis ninjas et surtout, de ses frères hôtes de démon, et de la femme qu'il aimait, défilèrent. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pour lui, c'était impossible.

« _Mais… Fuu…_ »

« _Je sais ce que tu ressens… J'aime beaucoup cette petite. Et ces racailles de Bijuus aussi, figure toi. C'est les seuls êtres que j'apprécie, avec leurs misérables hôtes. Mais soit sûr d'une chose… Quoi qu'il en coûte, m'est avis que tu les rejoindras très vite dans l'autre monde. Personne ne peut survivre au pouvoir du Juubi. Le Rikôdou-sennin a eut énormément de mal. Il a dût le sceller dans la lune, haha… Quelle ironie…_ »

Naruto resta silencieux. Il préférait mettre de côté toute pensée. Il revint à la réalité, et rendit les regards que ses compagnons lui adressaient.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées.

\- Un petit accrochage avec ton renard ? demanda l'un des onze pèlerins.

\- En quelques sorte… Il sait beaucoup de choses sur cet endroit. Je vous en ferais part après, même s'il n'est pas d'accord avec cela. En attendant, je pense que nous ne devrions pas traîner…

L'un des aventuriers s'avança, il semblait très fort et était encore plus grand que Naruto. Il devait mesurer plus de deux mètres dix. Il était apparemment le chef du groupe.

\- Regardez attentivement ce trou béant qui s'enfonce dans les entrailles du monde. Toutes nos théories sur l'existence du monde parallèle étaient belles et bien vraies. Dans toutes nos cultures, les secrets les plus noirs du monde sont cachés. Soit par des branches élitistes, soit sont tout simplement mystifiées de façon à ce que personne n'y croit. Notre quête s'arrête là mes frères.

\- Gawain, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? avait demandé un homme de taille moyenne. Nous sommes tous très fort, avec ou sans connaissance des arts du chakra.

\- Rien. Comme je me doute de ce qu'a dit Kyuubi-sama, et de ce que pense Naruto-san, cette porte ne peut pas se refermer. Je ne peux pas estimer nos niveau, car nous sommes tous très puissants, c'est vrai, mais face à cela, nous ne pourrons strictement rien faire. Nos sacrifices auront été vains. Il faut se retirer. Nous reviendrons.

Ils avaient tous acquiescé aux paroles de Gawain. Il était un homme venu des pays du grand Nord, une culture basée sur le chakra et les dieux des océans. Ils vénéraient les êtres marins et les démons mineurs vivants dans les profondeurs. Les douze membres venaient tous de contrées différentes réparties partout dans le monde. Ils s'étaient autoproclamés émissaires de leurs pays. Mais ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps de répit avant qu'un souffle se sente sur leurs peaux.

\- Du vent ? s'était exclamé un des douze. Mais c'est impo…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une ombre avait surgi, et l'avait engloutie, le faisant disparaître aux yeux de ses camarades. Il y eut un cri de peur et de souffrance, un craquement sourd et atroce, puis un silence de plomb.

\- Restez sur vos gardes ! avait hurlé Gawain. Cette chose est invisible dans le noir !

Ils sautèrent tous subitement, évitant au sol un drap de ténèbres qui les aurait avalé à leurs tours. Ils retombèrent agilement, et se mirent en position.

\- Si cette saleté ne veut pas se montrer, je vais la faire sortir ! Lumière ! s'était-il écrié avant de former ce qui ressemblait à un jutsu Katon de rang A.

Toute la zone fut éclairée, mais ne les rassura en rien… Ils restèrent ébahis. Devant eux, un spectre immense, uniquement formé de poussière et de vent, leur faisait face. Il semblait intouchable. Naruto dégaina Ultima, et emmagasinant son chakra à l'intérieur, envoya la plus puissante lame Fuuton qu'il put faire. Tout fut désintégré sur le passage du souffle destructeur étant sorti de l'épée. Mais l'entité était toujours là. Elle chargea, dans une attaque silencieuse. N'ayant pas bien préparé son esquive, un autre membre fut happé par la traînée obscure, et aspiré en se débattant.

Il hurla, mais sans effet, il succomba. Naruto avait peur, il devait l'avouer. Les morts de ses deux camarades avaient été atroces. Il échangea un regard avec Gawain. Ils devaient fuir. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, ces guerriers envisageaient la fuite.

Mais l'ombre se dissipa alors, étrangement attirée vers la porte, et disparaissant à l'intérieur. Ils se crurent un instant sauvés, avant que le sol ne se mette à trembler. Soudain, l'immense trou s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres infernales s'illumina. Une lumière rouge, la lumière du Feu… Ce qu'ils virent les glaça d'effroi. Un immense démon, noir de suie, venait d'émerger des enfers. Une immense bête dont la peau était sertie de cendre et de craquelure. S'envolant dans l'anti-chambre, il se posa dans un tremblement de terre devant les dix. Il déploya ses ailes, et poussant un hurlement effrayant, il enflamma son corps des pieds à la tête. Un démon oublié, un démon du Feu. Ses yeux et sa langue n'étaient que braises, une fumée noire émana de sa peau et l'air se concentra pour en devenir irrespirable. La pression fut intense. Il commença à marcher dans un pas lent vers eux, le sol s'embrasant à son passage. Gawain s'avança, et prenant la hache surdimensionnée dans son dos, il se mit en pose de combat. « Il va falloir se battre les gars… » Naruto brandit à son tour son arme, l'emplissant de son chakra et de celui de Kyuubi. Les huit autres pèlerins sortirent à leurs tours leurs effets. Ils étaient préparés. Ils se battraient, quitte à y perdre leurs vies. Le démon se stoppa, et amassant le feu qui crépitait sur son corps, une épée dantesque se forma dans sa main. Une épée élémentaire de Feu, tel que Naruto le faisait avec le vent.

Ils s'élancèrent tous sur lui en hurlant de rage. « Le lancer de glace ! » avait hurlé Gawain en s'apprêtant à envoyer de toutes ses forces sa hache tel un boomerang. Il hurla, tandis qu'une couche de glace plus grande encore que la hache s'était formée sur la lame, avant qu'elle ne pourfende l'air. A une vitesse incroyable, elle percuta le démon du Feu qui alla s'écraser dans un nuage de fumée sur le sol, alors que la lame du chef de la coalition revenait dans ses mains dans une précision étonnante. Loin de se douter de ce qui allait se passer, un torrent de roche en fusion sortit précipitamment du nuage. « Acéos ! » tonna le plus âgé du groupe, qui environnait la cinquantaine. L'humidité de la caverne fut alors visible à l'œil nu, une fois que toute l'eau présente sous forme de gouttelettes et de buée ne se rassemble. Un mur d'eau s'était alors érigé devant eux, stoppant la vague de lave en se condensant suffisamment. « Bien joué Ezalor ! » avait prononcé un autre des pèlerins, avant de s'avancer une fois que le mur d'eau était retombé au sol. « Telios va te montrer ce que c'est qu'une technique du Feu, saloperie ! » hurla-t-il au démon avant que sa paume ne s'enflamme, puis le reste de son bras, avant qu'un arc fait entièrement de feu n'apparaisse, et qu'il décoche une flèche sur le démon se remettant à marcher vers eux. Il s'écroula, mais rapidement, comme si rien n'eut été, il se releva, cette fois furieux. Il s'envola dans les airs, subitement, en s'embrasant de nouveau, et en s'élançant vers eux. « Laissez le moi… » avait dit Naruto, neuf queues de chakra rouge étant apparues dans son dos… A son tour, il s'envola et vint à la rencontre du démon. Son épée s'illumina, et une immense lame de chakra Fuuton poussa, environnant les six mètres de long. Hurlant en cœur, les deux démons engagèrent un corps à corps de lame élémentaire, le premier lent et misant sur sa force, le second sur sa précision et sa vitesse. La lame du Feu rencontra violemment celle du Vent, rapidement suivi d'une explosion de chakra qui aveugla tout les occupants de la salle. Mais ni le démon du Feu, ni Naruto, ne cédèrent à la force de l'autre. La différence de force fut visible, lorsque la lame de vent s'affaissa. Evitant de peu l'estoque du démon ailé, le Namikaze sauta au niveau de la tête de son opposant, et lui asséna un coup si fort qu'une entaille profonde d'où se déversa un souffle embrasé apparut sur la joue noire de suie du démon.

Mais sans effet. Naruto jura.

« Les Balrog sont immortels dans les profondeurs de la terre… avait prononcé Kyuubi, d'une voix très basse. Tu ne pourras pas gagner dans cet endroit… Surtout avec le peu de force dont tu disposes… »

« Mais… je suis pourtant le ninja le plus puissant du monde ! »

« Les ninjas sont faibles… » avait rétorqué Kyuubi, coupant court à toutes discussion.

Naruto fit un pas en arrière, et bizarrement, le démon Balrog lui avait accordé un répit.

\- Tu es fort, hôte de Kyuubi… Mais tu vas tout de même mourir !

La voix caverneuse et presque imperceptible avait émané du Balrog, bien que seul Naruto l'avait entendu. Epuisé d'avoir utilisé le pouvoir des neuf queues à son paroxysme, Naruto posa un genou à terre, haletant. Il cracha du sang. Les utiliser si longtemps et avec une telle maîtrise avait abîmé son corps. Il toussa, recrachant toujours plus de sang. « Merde… » jura-t-il intérieurement. Il douta alors de pouvoir un jour ressortir de cette antre maléfique. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu arriva.

Quatre des pèlerins s'avancèrent, ils s'étaient désignés pour retenir l'ennemi, voyant que ni Gawain ni Naruto ne faisaient le poids face au Balrog. Un sacrifice pour sauver leurs camarades… Naruto baissas la tête. De nouveau, des amis allaient mourir pour lui. Quand il partit, soutenu difficilement et accompagné de cinq de ses amis, Gawain inclus, il put entendre les cris de ses compagnons, des cris de guerre. Ils avaient été d'un courage exceptionnel de se dévouer pour retenir ce monstre. Le gardien de la porte. Ils ne virent le soleil de sang se coucher à l'horizon que six jours après, ils étaient cinq… Encore un avait péri. Il avait chuté dans le vide, se retenant de crier, périssant silencieusement et prenant sur lui pour ne pas condamner les hommes qui furent ses meilleurs amis.

\- La lumière du soleil… avait dit Ezalor, il était l'un des survivants. J'ai cru ne plus jamais la revoir…

\- Et dire que nos amis se sont sacrifiés pour nous, prononça Gawain, sombrement.

Naruto se releva, fatigué mais en vie.

\- Ne bafouons donc pas leurs sacrifices.

Il commença à marcher, vers l'horizon qui s'assombrissait… Vers l'Est.

\- Nos chemins se séparent ici. J'étais parti de chez les miens, tout comme vous, pour découvrir ce monde et son secret. Maintenant, il est tant que j'y retourne… Vous comme moi, vos devoirs vous appellent à les mettre en garde.

Ils acquiescèrent sans dire un seul mot.

\- Dans dix ans, jour pour jour, mes amis. Si vous êtes encore en vie, dans dix ans. Retrouvons nous, ici, au même endroit. Puissiez-vous être heureux jusque là.

 **À travers le temps…**

 **À travers le sang…**

 **Il marche il erre**

 **Il ne s'arrêtera pour rien au monde.**

 **Il veut juste être heureux, un petit peu.**


	10. Chapter 10

Partie X

 **Le soleil se lève…**

 **Il est toujours là pour observer.**

 **Depuis presque trente ans, il a reflété dans ses yeux.**

 **Mais jamais il ne s'est arrêté. Ni aveugle ni lâche.**

L'aube naissait à la base des cieux. Une aube bleu, l'opposé du crépuscule rougeoyant. Une aube fraîche et bien vivante. Le vent soufflait, un vent fort et vivifiant. Le vent d'une région pleine de vie. Le soleil s'élevait, si clair et si blanc, que de ses yeux d'azur fendus, Naruto l'observait inlassablement. Il avait toujours fait ça. Toujours, chaque matin, le jeune homme observait le soleil se lever quand il le pouvait. L'observer lui redonnait de l'espoir, de la volonté, depuis qu'il avait vu le monde sous son véritable aspect. Le Namikaze n'avait hélas jamais eu une vie simple. Il avait souffert pour vivre, et le vide du destin était son ultime sensation. Il savait que la difficulté l'attendait toujours à la clé. Et là, même en revenant de son voyage, il avait sa vie à mettre en jeu pour sauver des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Alors là, sur le toit de l'auberge où il avait établi domicile intemporelle, couché les bras croisés derrière la tête, il fixait inlassablement le ciel illuminé de bleu, de jaune et de blanc, observant les nuages passer doucement, s'envolant… Bien sûr, il pouvait très bien le faire, mais s'envoler dans ses souvenirs heureux. Entrevoir une vie si blanche et si heureuse qu'il pourrait en pleurer inlassablement de joie. Cette vie qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais, à protéger sa femme et sa fille d'un mal dont il ne parviendrait sûrement pas à vaincre…

Fermant les yeux, et inspirant doucement l'air frais de ce matin ensoleillé, Naruto positiva. Malgré les difficultés de sa vie, elles seraient là, jusque dans la mort, et ça l'emplissait de bonheur. Il ne serait plus seul, Fuu et Haruka jamais loin. Et cela avait toujours été sa motivation pour surmonter. Se redressant, pour s'asseoir et ouvrir les yeux sur la grande rue en bas, il regarda avec curiosité les passants s'arrêter aux stands marchands. Les marchés avaient toujours été vivaces, et c'était bien typique de Konoha, les autres villages ninjas n'ayant jamais été aussi animés. Mais les autres villages ninjas ne pouvaient pas autant se vanter de la quiétude qui régnait, n'ayant jamais été aussi puissant que Konoha-gakure. Deux mains chaudes passèrent dans son dos, s'infiltrant sous son vêtement et caressant sa peau. Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque, avant qu'une paire de bras ne l'entoure. Il soupira d'aise, se calant contre le corps de celle qui lui donnait ces petits baisers. Posant ses mains sur les bras l'entourant, il entreprit de les embrasser. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux yeux orange qui le fixaient amoureusement. Il sourit, et embrassant la détentrice de ses deux perles colorées. « Tu ne m'en veux pas… » réussit-il à dire, tout en étant câliné de Fuu. Elle hocha la tête négativement, pour affirmer sa phrase. Qui pourrait en vouloir à un homme tel que lui. Il entendit un rapide « Je t'aime. » avant que sa dulcinée ne se lève, et redescende dans la chambre par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le ciel. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre, voyant qu'elle était elle aussi habillée, cape de Sennin ainsi comptée. Et elle lui allait vraiment bien…

Il vit que sa fille était elle aussi habillée de vêtements assez simples. Un débardeur aux couleurs ternes et une jupe fendue sur les côtés descendant jusqu'aux genoux, ainsi qu'un pantalon de couleur toute aussi terne, à l'image de sa mère –Bien qu'elle ne portait pas de wakisashi dans le bas de son dos-. Haruka descendit du lit et sauta dans les bras de son père, tout sourire, pour lui embrasser la joue et le serrer contre elle. Il la garda dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce, suivi de sa femme, pour ensuite fermer la porte, et descendre. Ils arrivèrent au comptoir où tout le monde les dévisagea avec stupéfaction et curiosité. « On dirait le Sannin Naruto, c'est fou comme ils se ressemblent… » entendirent-ils dans la salle. Naruto regarda Fuu, se retenant de rire. L'aubergiste, un homme d'âge moyen, les regardaient méfiant, se souvenant de la veille.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais vous avez fait beaucoup de dégâts hier soir… hésitait à dire l'homme, soucieux.

\- Ne blâmez pas Naruto-san, vieil homme, avait dit Fuu, bienveillante. Nous allons vous réparer très vite ce malentendu.

Faisant un léger sourire, elle s'approcha du mur et posa la main au bord de l'encastrement. « Mokuton no jutsu. » dit-elle en exécutant le mudra du bélier. De suite, les planches de bois se mirent à pousser pour reformer un mur encore plus parfait que le précédant, et de meilleur qualité, laissant l'homme hagard devant cet exploit. Fuu ne cesserait jamais d'étonner Naruto, de son côté. Elle avait appris à utiliser l'affinité de son Bijuu de façon excellente. Elle était l'une des seules utilisatrices du Mokuton dans ce monde à l'instant, et sûrement la plus douée de tous. Seuls certains Senju avaient réussi, sans compter le défunt criminel Zetsu, et le ninja Jônin Tenzô, ou plus communément appelé Yamato. Mais l'aubergiste détourna vite son regard d'elle en fixant Naruto.

\- Attendez, vous vous appelez Naruto !? Comme dans Naruto Uzumaki ? demanda-t-il, sidéré.

\- Oui c'est bien moi, répondit le concerné, sa fille toujours dans ses bras.

\- Mais alors vous êtes… Vous êtes… C'est vous le Yondaime Sannin ! s'écria-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Naruto fut prit d'un grand rire, surpris par cette appellation.

\- Et bien, il n'y en a pas deux comme moi, dit le Namikaze, amusé.

Pour seule réponse, toutes les personnes dans la grande salle vinrent l'entourer dans un brouhaha monstre. Haruka rit en voyant tout ces gens aduler son papa, tandis que Fuu avait une mine légèrement blasée… Naruto lui, était carrément dépassé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Entre choisir de fuir ce fanatisme où répondre aux questions incessantes qu'on lui posait. Fuu passa entre les gens agglutinés tout autour de son homme et sa fille, et prit le bras du blond. Une question passa alors au-dessus de toutes les autres auxquelles Naruto répondait soit par un hochement de tête soit par un rire maladroit.

\- Naruto-sama, cela fait deux fois que je vous vois en compagnie de ces filles ? Elles ne vous harcèlent pas tout de même ? avait dit un client du bar qui devait l'avoir vu hier, dehors ou dans l'auberge.

\- Il est naturel que je me déplace avec ma famille, vous ne trouvez pas ? avait demandé, irrité, le Sannin presque trentenaire.

Un silence se fit à la remarque placide du blond. Et il en était sûr, à la fin de la journée, tous sauraient qu'il n'était pas célibataire. Il soupira de lassitude. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de cet endroit.

\- Votre famille ?

Fuu s'énerva.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tranquilles !? avait-elle demandé d'une voix forte. Oui, sa famille ! Je suis sa femme, et cette petite est sa fille ! Maintenant, veuillez nous laisser passer, nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! s'écria-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle prit la main de Naruto, ce dernier riant de la prise de parole de sa femme, et l'entraîna dehors en bousculant quelque peu les gens sur son passage. Haruka fit un petit au revoir, son regard teinté d'innocence et ils sortirent rapidement dans la rue. Haruka demanda à son père de la poser au sol, voulant marcher d'elle-même, sa timidité naissant lorsqu'elle percevait tout les regard braqués sur elle, étant aux yeux de tous une inconnue dans les bras du Yondaime Sannin. Naruto accepta dans un sourire. Il garda dans sa main droite celle de Fuu, et prit de sa main gauche celle d'Haruka. Le marché était resplendissant, les marchands louaient leurs articles, et il n'était pas rares que Haruka, ou Naruto en grand enfant, s'arrêtaient devant un stand et craque sur de la nourriture ou autre item. Ils rirent beaucoup, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur un stand de ramens, revenir à Konoha ayant fait ressortir quelques anciennes tendances… Et ce ne fut pas pour en déplaire à Fuu, qui aimait autant que lui la bonne cuisine. Il était à noter que les Jinchuuriki pouvaient manger sans s'arrêter, les surplus toujours absorbés très facilement par le chakra des bijuus. Et de ce qu'en appris Naruto, Haruka avait hérité de la faculté de ses parents, pouvant engloutir des quantités pharamineuses de nourriture sans tomber malade.

« Naruto-sama. » « Uzumaki-sama ! » lui disaient les passants en s'inclinant respectueusement, salut auxquels il répondait d'un sourire, d'un signe de tête ou de main. Il s'arrêta alors devant un petit bâtiment qui à ce que vit Fuu, l'avait plongé dans ses pensées. Elle regarda la battisse. Une échoppe de ramen… Machinalement, lâchant doucement leurs mains, Naruto s'avança et entra lentement dans l'échoppe, repoussant le rideau qui s'arrêtait au niveau de la tête. Il s'en émerveilla. Il venait de retrouver l'échoppe du vieux Teu'chi. Il incita ses deux amours à entrer, et portant la main à leurs dos, il les fit pénétrer dans le restaurant avec une extrême douceur, tout sourire. Rien n'avait changé… Dans la joie de revoir cet endroit plein de souvenir et de convivialité, il ne remarqua pas une femme qui venait de sortir des quartiers privés de l'échoppe. Une larme coula des yeux de cette dernière après avoir reconnu Naruto, et dans un cri de joie orné de rire, sortit du bar et sauta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et rit à son tour, avant de la regarder de plus près.

« Naruto-kun c'est vraiment toi ? Tu… ! » s'exclama la femme en posant ses mains sur les joues du blond.

« C'est bien moi Ayame-chan ! C'est bon de te revoir ! » s'exclama à son tour le Namikaze en la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras, et en riant encore plus fort qu'avant.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, et dans la foulée, présenta Fuu et Haruka à sa grande sœur de cœur. Cela avait été très rapide mais plein de joie, et elle ne put que s'émerveiller en faisant connaissance avec respectivement la femme et la fille de son ami.

« Enchanté ! » s'étaient-elles dites en souriant gaiement.

Fuu la regarda de nouveau. Elle connaissait Ayame à travers les dires et éloges de Naruto. Et elle devait avouer que malgré ses trente-six années, Ayame avait tout d'une femme de vingt ans. Un homme déboula en trombe dans l'échoppe, par le même passage d'où était sortie Ayame, apparemment prit de court par ce cri de sa fille. Il ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais entendu crier de cette façon. En fait elle n'avait jamais crié, Ayame était un peu trop douce et introvertie pour hausser la voix. « Mais enfin Ayame ! C'est quoi ce raffut monstre ! On a déjà pas beaucoup de client mais là, ça va pas vraiment arranger le… ! » Teu'chi venait d'entrer dans la salle, et n'avait pas prit le temps de regarder dans les bras de quel homme elle était blottie. Il s'arrêta alors sur les yeux larmoyant de sa fille, et fixa alors curieux le visage de l'homme. Grand, blond aux yeux très bleus, très bien vêtu et… Il cria de surprise.

\- Les affaires marchent mal en ce moment Chef ? Croyez-nous, on va y remédier ! avait dit, plein d'entrain, le jeune homme blond, tout en s'avançant vers le cuisinier.

\- Naruto-kun … avait murmuré Teu'chi, se rendant compte maintenant pourquoi sa fille avait crié de la sorte.

Il sourit, et s'avança lui aussi. Ils se firent face, souriant.

\- Et bien… On peut dire que tu as bien poussé… Gamin…

\- J'ai pris quelques centimètres en effet…

Riant, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Teu'chi était vraiment heureux. Il venait de retrouver un grand ami et client, non seulement les affaires risquaient de bien remarcher, mais en plus, ce ne serait pas n'importe qui qui viendrait manger à son échoppe, c'était le vénéré Yondaime Sannin, son grand ami, Naruto Uzumaki… Et pour confirmer son hypothèse, Naruto lui commanda trois grands bols de ramens au miso présentant au passage les deux autres clients. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apprenant que son petit Naruto était père de famille, et était conjoins à une si belle femme. Car il fallait bien qu'il avoue que Fuu n'avait rien à envier des plus belles femmes de Konoha. Le début de la matinée se passa alors dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Curieusement, pour Teu'chi, ce jour avait été particulièrement passionnant. Il avait non seulement discuté avec les deux femmes les plus chères à Naruto, mais en plus sa caisse avait été admirablement bien remplie. Deux cent Ryos gagnés en un seul jour. Fuu et Haruka s'amusèrent beaucoup ce matin là, découvrant deux nouveaux amis, et des blagues nouvelles pour la cadette. Repus, ils quittèrent Ichiraku's ramens pour aller en direction du palais du Hokage. Le jeune Sannin salua toujours plus de passant, et plus heureux que jamais, il entra vite suivi de sa petite famille, dans la tour des Hokage.

La marche fut longue, se déplaçant d'ailes en ailes, montant des cages d'escalier interminable, mais arrivant finalement, après plus de dix minutes d'ascension, au plus haut de la tour l'étage du Godaime Hokage. Une chose était certaine, il était plus facile de venir par la fenêtre, et au moins, il ne s'embêtait pas avec tous ces escaliers, il arrivait en un saut à la fenêtre de la Godaime. Il toqua à la porte, la voix de Tsunade retentissant derrière le bureau autorisant l'entrée. Il s'exécuta, prenant Haruka dans ses bras qui posa ses petites mains sur les épaules de son père. Tsunade était derrière son bureau, à se débrouiller comme elle le pouvait avec des feuilles de papier volantes. Elle leva le nez de ses documents pour voir son fils de cœur accompagné de sa famille.

\- C'est bien, Fuu t'apprends à utiliser les portes ! s'exclama-t-elle en retournant tête première dans ses rapports de mission.

Le seul résultat qu'elle obtint fut un rire incontrôlé du blond, vite suivi de Fuu, sous l'incompréhension de Haruka. Tsunade les observa, et ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, à l'idiotie de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils se calmèrent progressivement, et le sourire aux lèvres, ils se turent. Tsunade regarda alternativement les deux Jinchuuriki, et passa d'un regard rieur à un regard plein de question.

\- Je vois que vous êtes de bien bonne humeur ce matin. Mais que venez-vous faire dans mon bureau ? Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir convoqué.

\- Non c'est vrai tu ne nous a pas convoqué. Je suis là pour te dire que je réintègre les forces de Konoha.

Elle hoqueta de surprise.

\- C'est une bien bonne nouvelle, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Tu imagines que je n'attendais que cela.

\- Oui… dit-il simplement.

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Si possible, même si je suis évidemment un Sannin, j'aimerais que tu me donnes une tenue de Jônin. J'ai l'habitude de me battre avec une tenue de Chuunin, mais elle est malheureuse trop abîmée !

Il eut pour seule réponse un bruit d'invocation, et une seconde après, la Godaime lui lançait une veste de Jônin qu'il attrapa de sa main libre, l'autre bras étant occupé à maintenir Haruka contre lui. Il trouva inclus dans la veste un bandeau frontal neuf, au tissu rouge vif, assorti à son manteau de Sennin. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Il déposa Haruka au sol, et retira son manteau. Il le posa sur une chaise non loin du bureau. Il enfila alors la veste verte par-dessus son pull et son pantalon noir. Il attacha son bandeau à son front, serrant le nœud derrière sa tête, les deux bandes dépassant partant se perdre dans son dos. Ses mèches blondes retombèrent sur son visage, l'embellissant, lui donnant un air fougueux et sauvage avec cette crinière blonde et épaisse qui le faisait tant ressembler à son père.

Il se retourna alors vers Tsunade et sa famille, qui sourirent à sa vue. Même tenue que tout les ninjas de Konoha. Cette tenue formelle et militaire, mais belle et d'un grand esthétisme. Il remit par-dessus son uniforme shinobi son manteau rouge à flamme verte, et les regarda, taquin. « De quoi Yondaime Sannin à l'air avec cette tenue ? » demanda-t-il en souriant fièrement. « Pour sûr, tu ressembles à ton père… Sénile comme je suis je pourrais même te confondre avec lui… » murmura Tsunade. « Tu connais déjà la réponse Naruto-kun… Tu sais très bien que tu es le plus bel homme du monde. » rajouta Fuu, attendrie. Naruto leur adressa un sourire que seul lui savait faire, et qui ne laissait aucune femme indifférente. Il se rapprocha du bureau, et posa ses mains dessus, se penchant légèrement.

\- Tsunade-chan, as-tu des appartements de libres dans le village pour que ma femme et moi puissions y loger ?

Elle fouilla alors dans son tiroir, pour y ressortir deux trousseaux de clé. C'était les clés en double d'un grand appartement d'environ deux cent mètre carré dans le quartier shinobi, au nord, dans l'ancienne Konoha. Naruto fut amplement satisfait. Deux cent mètres carrés pour sa famille, situés dans l'enceinte intérieure, c'était une offre à ne pas manquer. Cela reviendrait cher, mais les missions qu'effectuerait Naruto suffiraient amplement à alimenter le loyer ainsi que l'argent qu'il avait déjà accumulé... Il saisit rapidement les deux trousseaux, en donnant un à sa compagne, et nota l'adresse de l'appartement sur un papier qu'il mit dans sa poche de pantalon.

\- Une question Naruto, pourquoi décider de réintégrer Konoha après tout cela ?

\- Déjà car je compte bien vivre quelque part stablement. Ensuite, je ne pourrais pas toujours dépendre du capital que je possède. Je suis peut-être très riche, mais ce ne sera pas une raison pour moi de rester sans rien faire. Pour que Fuu puisse se stabiliser à Konoha elle aussi, en tant que Jônin. Et surtout, pour assurer une protection officielle à notre fille. Taki est un village vindicatif, et tu sais, toi comme moi, que Fuu et Haruka ne retourneront jamais là-bas. Si Fuu et Haruka sont affiliées à Konoha, Taki n'osera plus faire le moindre geste envers elle. Et même si je suis déjà un bon dissuasif, je peux remarquer qu'on tentera toujours de les approcher, preuve, avant-hier avec tes anbus.

Tsunade maugréa, c'était bien là le problème.

\- J'aurais accepté sans hésiter, mais je ne peux pas.

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça.

\- Comment cela tu ne peux pas ? C'est pourtant facile de le faire. Tu es la Hokage non ?

\- Ce pouvoir ne m'appartient plus Naruto. Je peux décider du grade de mes ninjas, appuyée avec l'avis du conseil des clans, mais je ne peux pas décider de qui seront mes ninjas, ce pouvoir appartient désormais au conseil de l'instance… dit-elle, honteuse.

Elle sentit évidemment que l'ambiance de la pièce retomba très vite bien bas à l'énonciation de l'instance. Elle aurait tant voulu retrouver tous ses pouvoirs, mais elle n'était pas assez soutenue pour s'élever contre l'instance et faire pression sur l'Empereur. La preuve étant que la section sept n'était même plus sous ses ordres… Elle jura. Avant que Naruto, ironique, s'exclame.

\- De toute façon, comme-ci ils allaient me le refuser ce grade, pour Fuu. Ils ont tenté de la tuer elle et ma fille, et je vais profiter du fait que tu ne t'en sois pas encore mêlé, Tsunade. Donne moi le parchemin avec la dépouille de l'anbu.

\- Tu ne vas pas te venger ?

\- Loin de là. Les tuer ne me servirait à rien pour l'instant. Je vais faire pression. Puis les tuer décrédibiliserait Konoha, tu le sais bien.

Une fois le parchemin prit, le Namikaze sortit rapidement du bureau pour descendre une dizaine d'étage en dessous. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revoir ces hommes, mais si c'était nécessaire pour Fuu et Haruka, il n'hésiterait pas.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle du conseil, deux gardes bloquèrent son chemin, l'arrêtant brusquement dans son mouvement. « Le conseil est occupé sur un sujet important pour l'instant, et les entretiens son sur rendez-vous. Ils n'ont aucunement besoin d'être dérangés actuellement par des pleutres tels que vous. » avait dit l'un des deux à l'intention de la petite famille, ne reconnaissant pas l'homme devant lui. D'après ce qu'en vit Naruto, il n'était pas shinobi, et il se demanda à l'instant s'il devait le tuer pour son manque de respect…L'autre garde, plus malin que son compagnon, lui murmura à l'oreille, légèrement apeuré par la tournure des évènements. Celui qui avait offensé le Namikaze écarquilla les yeux, et livide, observa le blond. Son camarade prit le relais. « Excusez l'audace de mon collègue Uzumaki-sama. Mais vous ne pouvez entrer incessamment, leur réunion vient de comment et finit dans moins d'une heure. » dit-il d'un ton plein d'humilité en s'inclinant. Sans rien dire, ne le regardant même pas, Naruto s'en retourna s'asseoir sur un banc au fond du couloir avec sa famille, tandis que les deux gardes restaient prostrés.

Une heure passa alors, avant que plusieurs personnes ne sortent de la salle et quitte le bâtiment. Un garde s'approcha du Sannin, il lui intima de le suivre jusqu'à la salle du conseil. Fuu et sa fille se levèrent.

\- Yondaime-sama doit venir seul.

Fuu et Haruka se rassirent alors, acerbes. Elles savaient que le conseil n'oserait pas les convier directement devant eux, ils n'étaient pas fous.

\- Si une seule personne s'approche trop de vous, Fuu-chan, tues la qui qu'elle soit, avait dit Naruto d'un ton froid, effrayant les deux gardes et un groupe de personne qui passait juste à côté.

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre son « escorte », le blond entra dans la salle rapidement, refermant la porte de suite après. Il se retourna, et fit face à une vingtaine de regards surpris. Sans les considérer, il s'approcha. Ils le saluèrent, mais le blond ne répondit pas. Ses yeux qu'ils avaient vu rouge étaient bleus dorénavant, et ça les étonna. Il mit une main dans sa poche, et en sorti deux rouleaux d'invocation. Il utilisa le premier, d'où quatre masques apparurent dans ses mains sous les yeux stupéfaits et inquiets des conseillers. Les quatre masques anbus de la section sept, le masque du capitaine Orion comprit, était tenu dans sa main. Il les balança au sol sans aucun respect, et regarda haineusement les conseillers. Il eut un sourire carnassier, puis utilisa le second rouleau. Un corps d'anbu apparut dans un nuage de fumée, s'étalant misérablement sur le sol. Mais ils s'aperçurent que la tête n'était pas présente, avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur la table du président, qui sursauta et manqua de crier en voyant cette… chose. Il pâlit plus que de raison.

\- J'espère que le message passera très bien. Entre nous, ce serait vraiment préférable pour vous, avait dit Naruto d'un ton démoniaque.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, montrant des crocs acérés et surdimensionnés.

\- Ma femme et ma fille attendent derrière cette porte. Si je les fait entrer, vous êtes mort, ma femme étant très impulsive, plus que moi même.

\- Que… Où est le reste de l'équipe du capitaine Orion… ? demanda, livide, le président du conseil.

\- Ils sont morts. Les traîtres ne méritent pas de vivre, seul un ayant fait exception à ma règle.

Un conseiller, choqué, se retira, s'excusant de son malaise. Pour la plupart, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un mort pour de vrai. Naruto s'avança et s'appuya sur le bureau.

\- Je vois que le message est passé. Je vous déconseille de recommencer. La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui serez dans cet état… dit-il, sombrement.

L'ambassadeur déglutit, détournant son regard de celui félin du Sannin.

\- Si vous pouviez… Retirer cette…

Naruto s'exécuta. Il fit disparaître le corps du shinobi dans son rouleau, et le posa sur la table.

\- Maintenant, parlons engagement. Je ne suis pas là pour vous tuer. Je n'ai rien contre vous, du moins… Pour l'instant.

\- Très bien… Mais d'abord, le conseil exige que vous nous donniez l'identité de ces deux femmes.

\- Comme si vous pouviez exiger quoi que ce soit… Mais soit, je vais vous le dire. Il s'agit de Fuu, une ninja déserteur de Taki-gakure, enfin pas encore, mais bientôt. Et la petite est notre fille, Haruka Namikaze.

\- Votre fille ? Biologique ?

\- Exactement. Nous l'avons il y a environ sept ans, peu avant que je quitte Konoha. Je demande à ce qu'elles soient toutes les deux affiliées à Konoha. Etant donné que je suis moi-même ninja de la Feuille et qu'elles me sont liées par le sang, il ne serait pas difficile de les officialiser.

\- En effet, c'est exact, mais le problème est qu'elles ont déserté Taki. Il serait très mal vu de recruter cette Fuu… Attendez, Fuu ? De Taki !? L'hôte de…

Naruto le précéda dans son affirmation.

\- Oui, le réceptacle du démon insecte Nanabi.

\- Mais cette arme appartient depuis l'édit du sommet légalement à Taki-gakure… !

A peine avait-il prononcé sa phrase que Naruto avait dégagé une aura meurtrière.

\- N'oubliez pas que cette arme se trouve être ma femme et la mère de ma fille. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'on parle d'elle de la sorte. Est-ce clair ambassadeur ? avait coupé Naruto.

\- Excusez moi ce mal dit Namikaze-sama. Je me corrige. Cette femme « Appartient » à Taki, car il est certifié que sa propriété revient au leader incontesté du village caché de la cascade.

\- Et ? Depuis quand Konoha respecte-t-elle les lois apposées par les constitutions intercontinentales ?

\- Mais enfin Naruto-san ! Cette femme est un réceptacle ! Un Jinchuuriki ! C'est complètement différent ! Nous ne traitons pas dans ce domaine ! Il s'agit là de l'équilibre des puissances ! Deux pour Kumo, un pour Suna, deux pour Iwa, un pour Konoha, un pour Kiri, un pour Taki et un pour Kusa ! Cela reste inchangé depuis l'aube des temps !

Naruto rit nerveusement à cette allusion de l'appartenance des bijuus, et par conséquent de leurs hôtes.

\- Et bien ce n'est plus d'actualité depuis la fin de la guerre de la Lune Rouge, figurez vous. Bien que je n'ai aucune nouvelle du bijuu à trois queue, Sabaku no Gaara est le Kazekage et possède de nouveau son bijuu, aussi bien que Bee de Kumo est un parent du leader des nuages. Sans parler du réceptacle de Rokubi, Utakata, qui est maintenant le leader de Kusa… Les hôtes sont peut-être considérés comme des armes, mais ce sont des hommes qui peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

L'ambassadeur secoua la tête de gauche à droite de dépit.

\- Mais que dirons-nous à Taki suite à cette intégration de leur réceptacle ? Nous avons eu des intérêts communs durant la guerre shinobi, Naruto-san. Il serait très mal vu par les autres nations que de nous approprier un bien de Taki, passant outre le règlement des équilibres.

\- Avez-vous à craindre de Taki ? Ils sont un village ninja d'un pays limitrophe qui se démarque tout comme Kusa dorénavant, par sa possession de Jinchuuriki. Ils ne diront pas grand-chose leurs Jinchuuriki perdu, je peux vous l'assurer. Ils l'ont bien perdu une fois, une seconde ne serait pas de trop. Et quoi qu'il en soit, mon choix est irrévocable, Fuu restera à Konoha avec ou sans votre consentement. C'est ma femme, elle m'appartient plus qu'à un village ninja.

Les arguments avaient été sans appel. Les conseillers devaient avouer que Naruto à Konoha, rien n'arriverait au village. Mais le fait qu'il soit si indépendant les dérangeait beaucoup trop…

\- Et si nous acceptions, avait dit l'ambassadeur, qu'est-ce que nous pourrions y gagner ?

\- Et bien simple, un réceptacle. Fuu est une utilisatrice du Mokuton, l'élément que seul le Shodaime avait maîtrisé, et elle possède Nanabi. Il serait dans tous vos intérêts d'avoir ma femme dans les rangs de la feuille, sans compter ma fille qui a sûrement hérité de beaucoup de nos capacités. Bien que leur appartenance à Konoha, hormis leur statut de shinobi, serait hors contrat avec le conseil.

\- A savoir, vous voudriez qu'elles soient ninja de Konoha sans être sous notre autorité directe ? C'est assez ridicule.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Le seul, hormis moi, qui pourrait décider de quelconque sort de Fuu et Haruka, serait l'Hokage. Vos intérêts seraient seulement le capital et la position de Konoha par rapport aux autres villages ninjas du pays du Feu et des autres pays.

L'ambassadeur fut très intéressé. Il ne tirait pas tout dans cet accord certes, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que de voir se retourner contre lui ce qui pourrait être les deux, voire trois, atouts de son village…

\- Je récapitule, Naruto-san. Vous voulez intégrer Fuu et Haruka à Konoha, en tant que ninjas assermentées. Elles seraient indépendantes de notre volonté propre, mais dépendant de la volonté maîtresse de maître Hokage le cinquième –Sans compter la vôtre bien sûr-. Nos bénéfices là-dedans seraient une grande influence auprès du Daimyos et des autres villages ninjas.

Il échangea plusieurs regards avec les conseillers encore présents dans la salle, et s'adressa à Naruto.

\- J'accepte, dit-il simplement, tandis que le Sannin sourit fébrilement. Mais maintenant il faut trouver une solution concernant Taki…

\- Simple. Vous leur verser un dédommagement, et vous leur transmettez un message de ma part et de celle de Fuu.

\- Lequel est-ce ?

\- Qu'ils essaient de tenter quelque chose, et le Yondaime des Sannins viendra traiter avec eux.

\- C'est primitif.

\- C'est shinobi. Si vous ne supportez pas les menaces de guerre, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Car si Taki n'est pas d'accord, vous devrez les écraser.

Il signa rapidement le contrat manuscrit qu'ils avaient écrit entre-temps et apposa le bout de son index dessus après l'avoir trempé dans l'encre. L'ambassadeur fit de même, officialisant le traité. Naruto prit le papier, le plia en deux, et le garda dans ses mains.

\- Sur ce je me retire. Le contrat étant officialisé dès maintenant, Haruka Namikaze et Fuu sont considérées comme citoyennes de Konoha. Bonne journée.

Le ton était neutre et formel, et dès lors qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il s'en retourna et sortit de la salle sans même se retourner ou ralentir. Il referma la porte, les laissant seuls.

\- Quelle impertinence et cruauté tout de même, je n'ai jamais vu cela. Nous devrions faire quelque chose, prononça un conseiller.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui, rétorqua l'ambassadeur. Rassurez-vous, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nuisible à nos intérêts. Accordons lui cette faveur d'intégrer sa femme et son enfant au village, et il n'en sera que plus productif. Nous l'empaillerons au cours du temps. Comme nous avons empaillé la Godaime et nombre de ninja de ce village. A l'heure actuelle, débrouillons nous pour prévenir Taki de l'acquisition de leur hôte. Il faut leur donner un remboursement conséquent...

Et alors que les conseillers étrangement enclin à accepter le blond débattaient sur la somme à déplacer, Naruto lui, venait de rejoindre Fuu et Haruka. Il était heureux, très heureux. Son bonheur ne passa pas inaperçu. Marchant silencieusement, il augmenta la cadence, et se précipita sur Fuu. Il la prit dans ses bras en riant et l'embrassant, sous l'étonnement de sa dulcinée. « C'est fait ! Tu es une ninja de Konoha ! » Pour seule réponse, la Jinchuuriki lui adressa un sourire radieux, et éclata littéralement de joie en serrant son amour de toutes ses forces. Ils avaient prit Haruka avec eux, et étaient parti rapidement revoir Tsunade.

Elle fut rapidement mise au courant, et bien sûr, elle en fut très heureuse. Naruto et Fuu allaient pouvoir vivre pleinement leur vie avec leur fille, et c'était le plus important. « Fais tout de même attention Naruto. Le conseil n'a pas pour habitude de céder aussi facilement. » avait-elle dit, méfiante. « Je sais. Bien que nous puissions être heureux, ils n'en resteront pas là, et ce jour là, je les supprimerais. Soit méfiante aussi de ton côté Tsunade. Le fait que tu sois la seule à pouvoir influer sur nous, dorénavant, sera un grand privilège, et ils tenteront sans doute d'exploiter cette faille. » répondit Naruto, sans pour autant quitter sa joie. Elle donna alors une tenue de Jônin à Fuu qui s'empressa de la revêtir. Posant sa cape sur le bureau, puis retirant sa jupe blanche pour ne garder que son pantalon beige, elle enfila par-dessus son débardeur blanc la veste militaire, et passa un bandeau de couleur vert sur son front, une plaque de métal scintillante. Remettant alors son manteau de Sennin, elle se tourna vers ses amours et la Hokage, tout sourire. « De quoi ais-je l'air comme cela ? » « Tu ressemble énormément à Papa comme ça ! » s'exclama Haruka en regardant alternativement ses parents. Car en effet, Fuu ressemblait énormément à son amant. La veste impersonnelle sous son manteau de Sennin bleu lui donnait une apparence impressionnante, tout comme Naruto avec son manteau rouge, en parfait contraste. Et le bandeau lui donnait un air si masculin et si mûr que Naruto craqua littéralement. Le bandeau frontal retenait quelques mèches et lui donnait le même air que Naruto. Fougueuse et libre tout ce qu'elle était. Et c'était une image d'elle qui restait sur la rétine du Namikaze. Passant d'une apparence extravertie à sérieuse d'un coup ! De jour en jour il l'aimait toujours plus.

Il s'autorisa un sourire rêveur en la regardant, et elle remarqua. Elle le lui rendit de façon très taquine, et approchant d'un pas très gracieux, elle frôla le corps de son amant.

\- Tu es sous le charme, j'adore, dit-elle langoureusement à son oreille, enflammant tout les parties du blond.

\- Tu vas m'obliger à te prendre sauvagement devant la Hokage Fuu-chan, pas très raffiné comme première image de toi devant ton nouveau Kage, répondit-il en gloussant, ironique.

Elle se mit à rire gaiement, tandis que Haruka était légèrement lestée par cette prise de parole dont elle ne comprenait aucun sens. Tsunade elle, en grande pervertie par Jiraiya, rougissait de gêne à vue d'œil, se cachant les yeux.

\- Bon les jeunes… Ce n'est pas tout, mais si vous voulez exercer votre passion, vous avez votre appartement tout préparé pour ça…

\- Il est déjà prêt ?

\- Oui… ! dit la Senju, hilare. J'avais préparé cet appartement pour vous dès que Naruto est arrivé à Konoha. J'attendais juste que tu viennes me voir, mais comme vous vous sentiez bien dans votre petite auberge…

Fuu et Naruto sourirent. La première car elle n'aurait plus aucun problème, étant donné qu'elle vivrait avec son amant, sans compter qu'elle était ninja de Konoha en tant que Jônin, et qui plus est, dans un appartement semblant être chaleureux pour une vie sereine…-. Le second lui, en pensait tout autant, en ajoutant le fait qu'il félicitait la Godaime d'être si prévenante. Haruka s'approcha du bureau de la Godaime, le regard larmoyant, qui émue la vieille ninja au plus haut point.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma petite chérie ? demanda Tsunade en se penchant depuis son bureau.

\- Dis moi Tsunade-baa-chan, est-ce que je peux avoir un bandeau comme Tou-san et Okaa-chan… ?

La Godaime grinça à la façon dont l'avait appelé Haruka, pour sûr, elle tenait de son père…

\- Et bien, répondit-elle d'un sourire attendri, il faut que tu deviennes une ninja comme ta maman et ton papa pour pouvoir porter un bandeau comme eux !

Haruka eut un regard tout triste.

\- Et on fait comment pour devenir ninja Baa-chan… ? Il faut que je sache envoyer des grandes boules de feu comme papa ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

\- Et bien, en quelque sorte oui !

\- Mais je sais en faire des boules de feu Baa-chan ! Je sais même faire pousser des arbres… finit la petite fille, un regard larmoyant axé au sol.

« HEIN ?! » Tsunade en sauta littéralement au plafond. Même Naruto avait été surpris. Il devinait que sa fille hériterait du talent de ses parents, mais ne pensait pas qu'elle saurait l'utiliser si vite.

\- Naruto c'est vrai !?

\- Et bien j'imagine, dit-il. Après tout j'excelle dans la maîtrise du Fuuton, du Suiton et du Katon. Et Fuu est une maîtresse en Mokuton. Nous avons hérité de ces affinités depuis nos naissances car nos bijuus sont extrêmement liés à nous. Résultat, nos affinités sont altérées en plusieurs affinités, ce qui nous permet de les fusionner.

\- Ex… Explique moi !

\- Bien sûr ! Dans mon cas, c'est assez simple. Je suis né en ayant deux affinités. Le Suiton et le Fuuton. Elles sont pour moi deux affinités naturelles. Tu m'aurais donné une feuille réceptacle avant que je parte il y a sept ans, elle se serait coupée en deux, puis désagrégée. Et si j'avais forcé, elle aurait fait ceci.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit un rapport de mission de la Hokage, et la feuille gela en quelques secondes. Tsunade resta sans voix.

\- Oui, j'ai un don héréditaire, suite à l'union de mes parents qui étaient, pour ma mère une utilisatrice experte dans le Fuuton, et pour mon père, un maître dans le Raiton et le Suiton. Il faut croire qu'à eux deux ils ont conçu une lignée, dit ironiquement le blond et reposa la feuille gelée sur le bureau. Le Katon me provient bien sûr de Kyuubi, depuis ma fusion élémentaire avec lui…

Il prit Haruka dans ses bras, et la fit s'asseoir sur le bureau.

\- Mais, et le Mokuton ?

\- Ca vient de moi forcément Tsunade-sama, répondit Fuu. J'excelle dans le Suiton tout comme Naruto-chan, mais Nanabi m'a apporté l'affinité Doton. Comme j'étais à demi qualifiée pour cet élément héréditaire, je n'ai pas eu grand mal à me l'approprier. Et je suis donc une experte dans le Mokuton à même niveau que Naruto-chan l'est dans le Hyûton et le Katon.

Tsunade réfléchit sérieusement là-dessus, observant de nouveau Haruka.

\- Donc Haruka serait prédisposée à pourvoir user de plusieurs éléments héréditaires… affirma-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce serait fort probable, mais rien n'est sûr. Elle est donc capable d'utiliser le Mokuton. Surprenant je dois dire… dit pour lui-même Naruto en faisant un sourire à sa fille.

\- Méfiez-vous, dit Tsunade, l'air grave.

\- A quel propos ? demanda Fuu.

\- Votre force est déjà très convoitée parmi tout les pays, et même par des branches parallèles du pays du Feu. En tant que Hokage, je devrais vous inciter à inscrire Haruka à l'académie, mais s'il s'avère qu'elle développe véritablement le Mokuton, sans compter le Hyûton, elle sera inévitablement en danger.

Naruto la regarda, l'air aussi grave, et soucieux pour sa fille.

\- Nous le savons. Vous comme moi, je pense que vous savez que Fuu n'a jamais failli à son devoir de mère, et je suis là maintenant pour veiller sur Haruka. Il ne lui arrivera rien de ce côté-là. Je ne pense pas que les pays ninjas se risqueraient d'enlever Haruka même si elle s'avère être une génie du ninjutsu. Après tout, elle est fille de Jinchuuriki, et moi, à même titre que Fuu, avons le pouvoir de détruire un village.

\- Oui, acquiesça Tsunade. Mais souviens-toi de l'affaire Hyuuga il y a de cela plus d'une vingtaine d'année. Le capitaine Jônin ambassadeur de Kumo avait tenté de capturer Hinata Hyuuga, qui était pourtant l'héritière du clan.

Naruto s'approcha de la fenêtre.

\- Mais elle avait été isolée un instant, sans compter qu'à l'époque, les puissance de Kumo et Konoha se valaient énormément, rétorqua Naruto.

\- Cela n'a pas tant changé que ça. Tu n'es pas passé par Kumo, mais c'est le pays qui a le plus profité de la guerre après le pays du Feu.

\- Oui oui… prononça lassé, le Namikaze, en faisant un signe de main comme s'il voulut balayer l'air.

\- Tu ne t'embêtes pas à cacher ton ennui… reprocha-t-elle.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, contemplant le village en effervescence. Il empoigna ses mains derrière son dos, et les minutes défilèrent silencieusement. Tsunade assise dans son siège à regarder les Namikaze, Fuu et sa fille appuyée et assise sur le bureau, et à leur gauche, Naruto happé par la vue de Konoha. Le silence n'était pas pesant, au contraire. Haruka battait ses jambes dans le vide, tout en étant caressée de sa mère. Tsunade observait méticuleusement soit les deux femmes, soit la feuille gelé qui fondait. Et Naruto restait de marbre. Rien ne semblait les déranger, jusqu'à ce que la porte n'émette un son. On venait d'y frapper. Naruto s'autorisa un sourire lorsque vint l'équipe Sept au grand complet. Ils étaient venus voir Naruto. Le concerné s'avança, et leur fit face, le regard impénétrable. Devant lui, Kakashi, Tenzô, Saï, Sasuke et Sakura lui faisaient face. Toute l'équipe. Un long moment tout aussi silencieux qu'avant passa, avant que Kakashi et Tenzô ne sourient, rapidement suivis de Saï.

\- Tu as bien changé Naruto, prononça Tenzô tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Le ninja le plus imprévisible du village… rajouta Kakashi en dissimulant bien mal le sourire derrière son masque.

Naruto les enlaça alors tout les deux, souriant à son tour, puis riant. Car ils rirent tout les trois en se serrant. Une étreinte calme mais emplie d'amitié.

\- C'est bon de te revoir Naruto ! s'exclama Tenzô.

\- Les sentiments sont partagés, Tenzô-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Cela fait déjà sept ans, dit calmement le blond dans un sourire serein.

\- Tu as sûrement fait beaucoup de progrès, Naruto.

\- En effet Kakashi-sensei. Plus que vous puissiez l'imaginer.

Se séparant de ses deux maîtres, il s'approcha de Saï, situés juste derrière eux. L'ex anbu racine le regardait avec un regard neutre ainsi qu'un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il tendit sa main, et serra celle du blond. Il se sentit alors attiré dans les bras de Naruto, qui le serra de la même manière qu'il avait serré leurs senseis. Il lui rendit l'étreinte, surpris, mais ému.

\- Je suis content de te revoir Naruto-kun. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Le jeune homme s'était exprimé simplement, sans démontrer ni hausse de ton ni émotion. Mais Naruto savait que Saï était heureux. Après tout, Naruto lui avait fait découvrir l'amitié, et Saï le considérait comme son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis aussi content que toi Saï, répondit Naruto. Tu as fais des progrès pour exprimer tes sentiments, je suis fier de toi.

\- Merci… Mais je n'ai aucun mérite.

\- Si tu savais… termina le jeune Sannin en reportant son regard sur les deux derniers membres de l'équipe sept.

Il se plongea dans un mutisme, affrontant l'Uchiha dans un regard lourd de sens, reproche regret et tristesse entremêlés. Il regarda rapidement Sakura. Toujours dans sa tenue de Jônin, elle restait inchangée. Ce regard légèrement lubrique et niais qu'elle avait toujours eu envers lui. Il les salua, salut auquel elle répondit vivement, à contrario de l'Uchiha qui ne daigna pas bouger un cil. Naruto s'approcha de lui, il le toisa, des yeux exprimant déception et colère. Sasuke garda tout de même son air arrogant et orgueilleux. Secoua négligemment la tête en soupirant, la Namikaze s'en retourna vers le bureau. Les retrouvailles avaient été variées. Entre amitié et bêtise, le contraste était grand. Il s'approcha du bureau, et regarda Fuu. Sakura s'approcha alors, et considéra la ninja à la chevelure turquoise.

\- Qui est cette femme ? Et comment se fait-elle qu'elle porte sur elle un uniforme de Konoha ? demanda la rose d'un ton impérieux.

Cela allait compliquer les choses. Tsunade, tout comme Naruto, savaient que la rose était amoureuse de lui. Elle prendrait sûrement très mal la nouvelle, la relation que Fuu et Naruto entretenait depuis plus de neuf ans, soit environ deux ans après la fin de l'Akatsuki, avait été tenue privée. Personne n'avait été au courant, le blond ayant été très détaché de Konoha à cet époque, suivant un emploi du temps chargé en mission diplomatique et à long terme. A cette époque, les Jinchuuriki avait parcouru les villages ninjas ensemble pour rétablir un semblant d'équilibre. Or, c'était à ce moment là que Naruto et Fuu s'étaient fréquenté et qu'il avait naquis entre eux un amour vivace et passionnel, et surtout, éternel. Naruto hésita à répondre, le faisant comprendre à Tsunade et Fuu, elles seules en face de lui.

\- Elle s'appelle Fuu, avait commencé Tsunade. Elle est dorénavant une ninja de Konoha en tant que Jônin. Elle est déserteur conditionnel de Taki.

\- Cela n'explique pas sa présence dans ce bureau, Tsunade-sama. Que fait-elle ici alors que ce moment ne concerne uniquement l'équipe Sept ? demanda d'un ton acerbe, et surtout très peu convaincu, la Haruno.

\- Elle est la compagne de Naruto.

Cette phrase cassa littéralement l'ambiance joyeuse dans la salle. Enfin, cette phrase glaça d'effrois le sang de Sakura, qui ne fit qu'un tour, avant d'afficher un rictus de dégoût envers cette femme, n'arrivant pas à digérer cette nouvelle. Cette femme dégageant une aura si semblable à celui qu'elle aimait, et qui lui ressemblait en tout point. Même regard doux, même sourire, mêmes vêtements…

\- Cette roturière est… C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ! tonna-t-elle, haineusement, à l'intention de son sensei et Hokage.

\- Je suis bel et bien la compagne de Naruto, Sakura-san, prononça Fuu avec un sourire contrit, tentant par la même d'apaiser la Rokudaime Sannin.

\- Je ne vous ai pas permis de parler vous ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Suffit, Sakura.

Elle avait été coupée dans sa fureur par personne d'autre que Naruto. Celui-ci, le dos tourné toujours en train de regarder le village depuis la baie vitrée, paraissait inflexible, et son ton n'autorisait pas de contradiction. Sakura tenta tout de même.

\- Mais enfin ! Je…

\- Je t'ai dis de cesser cet enfantillage.

\- Alors… Les rumeurs qui disaient que…

\- Les rumeurs sont vraies.

Blessée dans ses sentiments et sa fierté, les yeux de la Sannin s'embuèrent. Elle serrant les dents et les points. Elle n'admettait pas le fait que Naruto était avec une autre qu'elle. Elle fixa l'homme dans les yeux, après que celui-ci fut retourné vers elle. Il était sévère, et d'après ce qu'elle en avait vu, ne supportait pas les caprices tels que celui qu'elle venait de faire, si tant est que c'était un caprice –L'inverse aux yeux de la rose-… Elle posa alors son regard sur la petite fille qui l'observait avec un regard triste. Elle lui lança un regard méprisant, et la montra du doigt.

\- Et c'est qui elle ? rétorqua-t-elle alors que Haruka était aller se cacher derrière sa mère.

\- C'est Haruka Namikaze.

Ce fut une seconde et très lourde révélation. Kakashi et Tenzô étaient abasourdis, même Saï était étonné, légèrement bouche bée en considérant la petite. Sasuke ne se prononça pas, mais il en voulut énormément au blond d'avoir laissé Sakura tel quel, et d'avoir fait une fille à une femme qui pour lui n'était rien de plus qu'une inconnue. Car il avait compris que cette Haruka descendait du Yondaime Sannin. Pire, une catin. Il n'admettait pas ce Naruto. Il n'acceptait pas.

\- Nami… Namikaze comme…

\- Ne cherche pas Sakura. C'est ma fille.

\- NON ! hurla-t-elle en sanglot.

Elle gémit, avant de se diriger en courant vers la porte, l'ouvrant violemment et partant sans demander son reste, en courant et pleurant…

Naruto regarda sa fille avec peine. Des larmes de tristesse coulaient de ses petits yeux orangers. Haruka se sentait énormément coupable. Elle s'en voulait d'être née. Et elle se culpabilisait pour une cause qui ne la concernait en rien aux yeux de son père. Naruto s'approcha de sa femme, restée neutre à cette conversation, mais même si elle n'osait rien dire et ne montrait aucun sentiment, Naruto vit qu'elle venait de souffrir énormément, ayant fait contact direct avec l'ancienne « promise » de son aimé. Naruto posa une main sur sa joue, et la força à le regarder. Il lui fit un sourire radieux pour ensuite l'embrasser chastement, sans timidité devant ses proches. Elle se décrispa d'un coup, constatant que le blond ne souffrait pas, ce qui lui retira un poids du cœur. Il se baissa pour observer Haruka, prostrée contre la jambe de sa mère. « Haruka… » souffla-t-il à l'intention de sa fille, qui ne réagit bien sûr pas. « Ma puce, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Papa t'aime plus que sa propre vie. » A ces mots, la petite Namikaze releva la tête vers son père, ses yeux n'exprimant que tristesse et colère, colère contre elle-même. Il tendit ses bras, et la petite blonde aux mèches vertes s'élança contre lui en pleurant. Naruto rit légèrement, la réconfortant de son rire bienveillant et fort. Il la souleva alors du sol, en berceau, et lui baisa le front.

\- Haruka Namikaze, vous êtes une adorable fillette qui ne méritera jamais d'être haïe, prononça le père à l'oreille de sa fille, qui rougit à ces mots.

Il la câlina un long moment sous les yeux attendris de sa compagne et des occupants de la salle. Seul un ne semblait pas heureux pour l'héritier de la volonté du Feu. Barricadé derrière son respect des valeurs extrêmement dures et activistes, Sasuke Uchiha ne pouvait qu'exécrer pleinement cette Haruka, et pas mieux pour Fuu. Il les haïssait inconditionnellement. Naruto s'approcha de ses deux senseis et de Saï, et posa sa fille au sol, lui intimant de s'avancer. Il invita Fuu à s'approcher, et les présenta aux trois hommes eux aussi héritiers de la volonté enseignée par Feu Hashirama Senju. Ils prirent chacun leur tour la petite fille dans leur bras, l'embrassant, et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant la Jônin de Konoha. Ils discutèrent activement, délaissant un petit peu Haruka, Tsunade s'étant elle aussi approchée pour se joindre à la conversation. Haruka quant à elle, curieuse, approcha l'Uchiha. Elle ne pensait pas à mal de lui, et s'il était là, même à l'écart, c'est qu'il devait être un ami de ses parents. À moins de deux mètres de lui, les yeux du ninja s'ornèrent de rouge vif, le Sharingan dévoilé.

En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire, Naruto était apparut devant l'Uchiha, et avait bloqué son bras s'étant levé soudainement. Les yeux des deux Sannin s'ornèrent alors de rouge, la pupille Uchiha défiant celle du Namikaze dans une froideur extrême, dans une violence sourde et inouïe. L'Uchiha tenta de déplacer son bras, mais eut pour seul résultat d'y resserrer l'étreinte, la main du blond le serrant d'avantage à lui en broyer le muscle. L'Uchiha grogna, Naruto resta insensible. Sous les regards méfiants des autres adultes, et effrayée de l'enfant. « Ne t'avise plus jamais de lever le bras dans l'intention de toucher ma fille. Ne t'avise même plus de penser à lui faire du mal… Ou je te jure ici même que où que tu sois, je te tuerais… Sasuke Uchiha… » prononça lentement le père d'Haruka, la voix caverneuse. Kyuubi s'exprimant lui aussi dans ces mots. Car bien qu'il le cachait, le renard considérait ces deux femmes comme sa propre famille. Haruka était le résultat de l'amour de deux démons, c'était un trésor inestimable pour lui une perle rare.

Les yeux de Fuu devinrent alors vert émeraude, les pupilles fendues, à l'entente du nom du Uchiha. Le démon en elle avait hurlé au carnage en entendant Naruto prononcer son nom. Uchiha Sasuke… Cet homme qui avait tué ses semblables et qui avait massacré la veuve et l'orphelin dans une ambition de pure haine. Un homme qui s'était allié à Madara Uchiha et, qui avait inévitablement rejoint la lune rouge. Un criminel. Un meurtrier. Un monstre. Un Uchiha.

Elle serra les dents, ses canines venaient de pousser et apparaissaient clairement dans sa dentition. Son aura émeraude incarnait la violence, l'agression. Alourdie, elle fit un pas en avant. Haruka se précipita derrière sa mère, tandis que celle-ci posa une main sur sa tête, pour la rassurer. Naruto resserra son étreinte sur le bras de Sasuke, et l'obligea à relâcher sa force. Chose que le Uchiha n'était pas prêt à faire. « Si tu n'abandonnes pas toute idée de violence, je te décapites sur-le-champ » Sasuke sourit, augmentant encore plus son envie de se battre. « Comme si tu en étais capable, Teme, haha… » prononça l'Uchiha du plus grand mépris qu'il put. Mais il ne prévint pas l'impact du poing du blond dans son ventre, lui faisant recracher une gerbe de sang, sous le regard effaré des ninjas de Konoha. Il tomba à terre, et Naruto enserra son coup de sa main gauche, bloquant tout mouvement des bras du brun avec ses jambes. A une vitesse hallucinante, un sabre gainé était apparu et vite débarrassé de son fourreau, avait été placé contre la gorge de Sasuke. Le tranchant brilla à la lumière du soleil, aveuglant les yeux du brun. « _NARUTO NON !_ » avaient hurlé Tenzô avant de se jeter sur lui avec Kakashi. Ils tentèrent de l'immobiliser, bloquant ses bras, mais la lame resta au contact de la gorge du jeune Uchiha. Elle était en contact si brusque qu'une goutte de sang perla depuis une petite entaille faite juste en dessous du menton. Naruto ne plaisantait pas. Cette fois, Sasuke paniqua, relâchant toute aura de violence. Voyant que le Godaime Sannin ne recourrait plus à la force, Naruto se laissa maîtriser, éloigné à trois bons mètres du Uchiha. Ce dernier se redressa difficilement, massa à tour de rôle son bras et son cou, et laissant un dernier regard de pure haine à Haruka, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Un silence à la fois très lourd et apaisant tomba sur les shinobi. Saï n'avait pas réagi, se contentant de rester prêt de Haruka et Fuu pour les protéger, Tsunade légèrement dépassée par les évènement, Tenzô et Kakashi soupirant de soulagement. Naruto vint ramasser le fourreau un peu plus loin dans la pièce, et rengaina Ultima. Il avait pensé un instant à tuer Sasuke en ayant fait perler la goutte de sang, mais s'était résorbé de justesse, contrôlant sa fureur. Il installa la longue lame améthyste dans son dos, décidant de la garder sur lui, et souffla pour calmer les pulsations de son cœur. Ils se calmèrent lentement, s'échangeant des regards rassurés. « Tenzô, Kakashi, merci de m'avoir retenu. » s'exclama Naruto en évitant leurs regards. « T'inquiète pas Naruto-kun. On allait tout juste pas te laisser le tuer même si c'est vrai qu'il le mérite énormément. Hehe… » avait rit Tenzô, gêné, alors que Kakashi souriait sous son masque, muet. Naruto marcha jusqu'à Haruka, souriant à son amante et Saï au passage, pour saisir sa fille à la soulever. « L'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit je dois l'avouer… »

Tsunade, secouée, retourna s'asseoir sur son siège et s'affala, sortant une bouteille de Saké de son tiroir servant normalement aux édits du conseil des clans. Elle l'ouvrit dans un « Poc ! » et avala goulûment une grosse gorgée. Elle devait faire le point.

\- Tu te sens bien Tsunade-chan ? demanda Naruto.

\- Ca va, ça va… répondit-elle. T'en fais pas Naruto-nii-san, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de voir deux Sannins se battre dans mon bureau et deux Jinchuuriki qui libèrent leurs chakra… Cela m'a secoué…

Ils furent désolés pour elle, bien qu'elle faisait exprès d'en rajouter un peu, juste pour jouer ses victimes.

\- Bon… Fuu, Naruto, Haruka. Vous appartenez désormais officiellement à Konoha-gakure no satô et vous êtes sous mes moindres ordres. J'aimerais que vous deux, Naruto et Fuu, en tant que Jônins attitrés vous vous présentiez d'ici demain pour m'établir un emploi du temps, adaptable pour votre fille. En tant que Sannin, Naruto, tu auras, malheureusement je le conçois, des dispositions d'ambassadeur auprès de village qui te seront assignés. Et puis… C'est tout. Vous pouvez disposer. Je vous attends demain avant onze heures.

Ils acquiescèrent tout deux, remerciant intérieurement à la Godaime d'abréger cette entrevue. Ils sortirent rapidement de la salle, en compagnie des trois restants de l'équipe sept, et se séparant, ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs logis…

L'appartement était très grand en effet. Exactement comme dans la description que leur avait faite Tsunade. A peine étaient-ils entrés dans le hall qu'ils hoquetèrent de surprise. L'appartement était moderne, très moderne. Ils débouchaient depuis l'entrée, sur un couloir qui s'étendais sur un peu moins de huit mètres et qui se séparaient en deux côtés, à gauche et à droite. Le sol du couloir était couvert de moquette rouge. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures, et s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement. A gauche du couloir se trouvaient deux portes. La première porte était une salle d'eau, la seconde donnait sur une immense salle à plancher. La salle possédait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le village.

De l'autre côté du couloir se trouvait la cuisine, et plus loin, les toilettes. Ils allèrent au fond du couloir, à l'embranchement. Sept portes en tout ornaient le couloir. Quatre chambre, respectivement deux de chaque extrémité du couloir. Il y avait une autre salle d'eau, un cagibi assez grand, et pour finir, un bureau. Toutes les pièces étaient déjà meublées, et même si la décoration restait très sobre, il était possible d'y vivre déjà. Les chambres possédants leurs lits, dont un des quatre étant doublé pour une chambre plus grande que les quatre autres.

Tandis que Fuu et Haruka visitaient les chambres en riant, Naruto retourna dans la cuisine. Il trouva une feuille scotchée sur le réfrigérateur avec inscrit dessus : « Un appartement qui j'espère, te plairas ! J'y ai trouvé tout ce qu'il faut, tu pourrais même y loger une femme et un gosse haha ! Bonne continuation à toi mon Naruto-kun ! Bisous. Tsunade. » Evidemment, il voyait à quel point elle avait raison. Il pouvait y loger sa femme et sa fille en effet… Mais elle avait écrit ce mot avant de les connaître… Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, pour y trouver une dizaine de paquet de ramen instantanés. Cela lui arracha un sourire… Et tandis que sa compagne et leur fille riaient en discutant sur le lit, et pénétra dans la grande pièce, pour y rester de nombreuses minutes, observant par la baie vitrée le village. « T'as vraiment bien trouvé l'appartement Baa-chan… » commenta ironiquement pour lui-même Naruto. Il réfléchit de longues minutes alors, sur sa situation avec Fuu… Et arborant un sourire radieux, il revint à l'entrée, retirant et sa veste Jônin et son bandeau frontal, qu'il accrocha à porte manteau. Il revêtit des sandales, laissant ses pieds à nue. « Fuu ! Je sors un moment ! Je reviens tout à l'heure ! » cria-t-il en direction de l'autre bout de l'appartement. « D'accord Anata ! Ne tarde pas ! » avait répondu Fuu.

Il s'éclipsa alors toute la journée Inquiétant Fuu qui, ne sachant pas où le trouver, avaient préféré l'attendre. Finalement, somnolente, Haruka avait été couchée, bordée par sa mère dans le lit de la chambre frontalière à celle qu'utiliseraient ses parents. Et Fuu avait attendue, jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Elle entendit la clé dans la serrure, puis le grincement de la porte, et finalement, les bruits de pas. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, passablement en colère. Elle surprit Naruto entrain de retirer ses scandales et son manteau, avec une expression enfantine sur le visage. Elle serra le poing, une veine grossissant à la tempe.

\- Mais où étais-tu passé ! Bon sang ! hurla-t-elle sur le blond.

\- Chut chérie… tu vas réveiller Haruka… murmura-t-il.

\- Les murs sont insonorisés, Baka… jura-t-elle, toujours autant en colère. Bon, que faisais-tu !

Pour seule réponse, il se dirigea vers la grande pièce en la saisissant par la main. A peine fut-il dans la pièce qu'il se retourna et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle fut prit au dépourvu, et dans un premier temps, voulut se séparer de lui pour le réprimander. Voyant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, elle se laissa faire, mais ne répondant pas à son baiser et ses caresses, étant donné qu'elle ne comprenait en rien la réaction de son amant. « Mais enfin Anata, qu'est-ce qui te prend… » demanda-t-elle, soucieuse de son comportement. Pour seule réponse, il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un petit coffret. Le cœur de Fuu rata un battement. Elle regarda le blond dans les yeux, complètement prise au dépourvu. Elle vit dans son regard où passion, inquiétude, amour et joie s'entremêlaient. Un regard d'amant parfait. Ouvrant le coffret, il retira une bague contenue dedans. Il prit délicatement la main de Fuu et, d'une douceur infinie doublée de précaution et de lenteur, il passa, autour de son annulaire, la bague en or couronnée d'une émeraude ni trop voyante ni trop petite.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune femme, alors qu'il saisissait ses deux mains pour les ramener à son cœur.

\- Fuu-chan… Voulez-vous devenir ma femme, et répondre au nom de Namikaze Fuu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et suave, toujours de ce regard si amoureux.

Elle resta en suspend à cette phrase, et très lentement… Elle bougea. Faisant glisser ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, elle l'enlaça d'une infinie douceur, sous le regard intensément heureux de Haruka qui venait d'entrer timidement dans la salle. « Oui… Oui, je le veux ! »

 **Elle est à lui. Elles sont à lui. Rien qu'à lui.**

 **Les larmes coule, ses caresses sont chaudes.**

 **Il est à elle, il est à elles.**

 **Cette nuit est la première d'une longue série.**

 **Où mari et femme, ils s'épouseront.**

 **Ils s'aiment…**


	11. Chapter 11

Partie XI

 **Un nouveau départ. Stabilité.**

 **Un souffle de vent. Equité.**

 **Plus calme qu'il ne l'a jamais été.**

 **Il voile au loin, un ciel bleu d'été.**

Les oiseaux gazouillaient, et au gré de la brise du matin, ils voltaient. Le soleil entamait une ascendance d'empereur, tiré de son char, dans la voûte céleste. La brise était fraîche… Le regard axé sur le grand bleu, le légendaire « Yondaime Sannin » rêvassait. Il souriait fébrilement, savourant la tranquillité du matin malgré l'essor de la ville. Il avait, accompagné de sa famille, opté pour se déplacer dans les ruelles pavées et traditionnelles de la vieille Konoha. Précédé par sa fille enthousiaste et curieuse qui accourait à chaque passage, il marchait sereinement, une main sciemment posée sur la taille de sa mie, l'entourant. L'humeur était joyeuse et pleine de repos. La demande en mariage du blond avait embellie leurs cœurs, et la nuit avait passé très vite, se découvrant une nouvelle fois inlassablement, avec toujours ce même amour, ce même plaisir. Un sourire béat et un regard ailleurs, les deux amants marchaient donc, l'un contre l'autre. Se rappelant de veiller sur Haruka, ils la virent une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, marchant à grand pas en sautillant. Elle chantonnait gaiement, toute naïve qu'elle était, et s'esclaffait dans de grand sourire en observant le quartier… Naruto exprima un petit rire, à l'intention de Fuu, ayant observé sa fille et son immense jovialité. « Elle me fait penser à moi, plus jeune. C'est amusant. » dit-il en faisant un grand sourire, et réprimant un gloussement. Sa fille était adorable. « Ce n'est pas ta fille pour rien mon amour… » répondit la Jônin à son bras. « Tu as raison ma Fuu. Tu as fait un superbe travail ! » Cependant, il n'eut pas de réponse, et curieux comme il était, il tourna la tête pour observer l'expression de sa femme. Ses joues avaient rosies, aussi bien de gêne que du compliment. Il émit un grand rire attendri, et s'arrêtant, il lui vola un baiser dans un soupir, auquel elle répondit avec autant d'entrain. « Cette vie, où que nous soyons, je la maintiendrais Fuu. Pour que vous soyez heureuse, toi et Haruka. C'est une promesse. » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la mère de Haruka. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'apprécier son étreinte avec son amant.

Occupés à s'étreindre, ils oublièrent quelque peu leur fille. Les jugeant intime, Haruka continua sa route un peu plus loin dans les ruelles, s'évadant telle une grande fille. Elle savait malgré tout que ses parents la retrouveraient bien vite. Ainsi, continuant seule à travers les rues, elle quitta la ruelle où elle se trouvait à un embranchement avec une avenue déserte. Elle tourna, et toujours en chantonnant, elle se remit à marcher. Une brise souffla fortement, de façon subite, et ses mèches vertes, ainsi que sa chevelure blonde flottèrent au vent. Elle ne prévint cependant pas le soulevant de sa jupe, révélant ses bas. Car la journée étant au repos, sa mère avait jugé bon de l'habiller en civil qu'avec sa lourde tenue de voyage. Un sifflement, accompagné de trois autres, retentit. Haruka, rougissant de gène, ne se retourna pas vers la provenance des sifflements, et continua sa route. Elle savait déjà que quatre adolescents qui étaient assis à quelques mètres l'avaient vu, et elle regretta le fait de s'être éloigné de ses parents… Son cœur battait, et elle accéléra le pas en entendant les quatre autres se lever et marcher dans sa direction. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, et la fit se retourner brusquement vers ses poursuivants, dans un rire dédaigneux. Elle affronta leurs regards, penaude. « Hey minette, on t'as déjà dit dans ton école qu'il ne fallait pas approcher ce côté du quartier ? Il y a des gens vilains ici… » ricana l'un des quatre en partageant son regard avec ses camarade. Il devait faire quatre têtes de plus que Haruka. Elle baissa les yeux, et ne prévint pas qu'il lui prit la main pour l'emporter. « Maintenant viens avec nous, tu vas devoir nous donner ce que t'as pour payer ton passage ! » s'exclama méchamment le garçon. « Non, je ne vous suivrais pas ! Ma mère me dit de ne jamais suivre les inconnus ! » rétorqua-t-elle en tirant de l'autre côté. Elle eut pour cause d'être tiré plus brusquement, et déséquilibrée, elle tomba par terre en se foulant la cheville. Elle hoqueta à la douleur, et réprima les larmes qui menacèrent de couler de ses grands yeux orange. Son tortionnaire allait la redresser sans aucune indulgence, de la même violence, mais l'action ne vint pas.

Les trois garçons s'écartèrent de leur camarade, apeurés, et considérèrent la scène. Satochi –De son nom- venait de s'élever du sol, pendu la tête en bas, une main resserrant fortement sa cheville. Il gémit de peur en fixant le sol, et eut le réflexe de regarder hargneusement son agresseur. Il rencontra deux iris bleus visiblement furieux. C'était un homme ressemblant beaucoup à la petite fille, très blond, et des marques semblable à des moustaches sur les joues qui le fixait avec colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Elle nous a provoqué, on a répondu c'est tout ! On a rien fait de mal ! s'exclama l'enfant dans un grognement.

\- Elle vous a provoqué ? Non je ne crois pas, vu que c'est ma fille et qu'elle se promenait tranquillement en nous attendant moi et sa mère… rétorqua Naruto.

L'enfant pâlit, se sentant tout petit comparé à cet homme immense qui le soulevait à un mètre trente du sol… Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Naruto le balança sans aucun remord au sol, soulevant une couche de poussière à la chute. L'enfant se releva et cracha aux pieds de Naruto, un regard bien méprisant. Il enchaîna avec de multiples provocations, vite entouré de ses camarades. Il lui balancèrent une ribambelle d'injure plus fameuse les unes que les autres, sous le regard impartial, voire amusé, du blond. Il croisa le regard sévère de Fuu, cette dernière agenouillée au côté de sa fille en inspectant sa cheville. « Ma famille à des amis très forts proches de l'Hokage ! Vous allez regretter pour ce que vous m'avez fait ! » hurla l'enfant, tout orgueilleux maintenant qu'il était entouré de ses amis. Naruto esquissa un sourire cruel, et s'approcha de lui, le faisant reculer.

\- Et que vas-tu faire mauviette ? demanda-t-il ironique.

\- Je vais leur demander de vous cassez la figure, vous verrez !

Pour cause l'idiotie, Naruto fut prit d'un grand fou rire, offusquant les enfants, avant de reprendre aussitôt un regard sévère et en dégainant le sabre de son fourreau. De peur, les adolescents reculèrent, bien que gardant leurs expressions de dur à cuir… Il enfonça le sabre au sol, devant les garnements et s'accroupit à leur hauteur, leur adressant un regard glacial.

\- Vous venez de fouler la cheville de la fille du Yondaime Sannin… prononça, en fermant les yeux, Naruto.

Les enfants comprirent l'allusion, et se figèrent à la nouvelle. L'homme devant eux…

\- Peu de ninja je pense, se risqueraient à me combattre pour vous sauver la mise… Car ce que vous venez de faire est très grave, et je tue pour moins que ça…

Ils déglutirent, et remarquèrent qu'il se contenait. Naruto rouvrit les yeux, et les fixa sévèrement. « Partez avant que je m'énerve ! » jura-t-il. Ils ne se le firent pas prier. Ils prirent moins d'une dizaine de seconde pour quitter la rue. Alors Naruto retourna à niveau de sa fille et sa femme. Fuu avait appliqué une fine dose de chakra pour les premiers soins à l'entorse de la cheville de la petite Namikaze. « Ca va ma chérie ? » demanda Naruto après avoir rengainé Ultima. « Oui Papa. Maman m'a soigné, même si ça me fait encore mal… » Naruto s'approcha de sa fille, et lui souriant, il la prit dans ses bras en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir suivit. Haruka pardonna à ses parents, et ils partirent tout trois en direction, déjà plus rapidement, au bureau du Hokage. « Tsunade-sama te guérira entièrement. » « Oui Papa… » Aussitôt, ils s'élancèrent sur le toits, vers le palais de la légendaire Hokage…

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement en vue du palais, et se partageant un unique regard, Naruto et Fuu prirent leurs élans. En un saut majestueux, sous les yeux étonnés des passants et des ninjas, ils atterrirent avec une précision extrême sur le rebord de la vitre de la Godaime. Stupéfaite énormément par cette apparition plus que surprenante, elle eut tôt fait de réagir, et se reprenant, elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre, leur permettant d'entrer dans la salle. Elle reprit place dans son fauteuil, passablement en colère par cette manie d'entrer par les fenêtres, tandis que les deux amants se postaient devant elle. Naruto fit asseoir Haruka sur le bureau, qui grimaça de la douleur occasionnée par sa cheville.

\- Et moi qui pensais que Fuu t'apprendrais les bonne manières… provoqua, mi-amusée mi-énervée, la feuille légendaire.

\- Pas le temps de rire Tsunade. J'aimerais que tu examines la jambe de ma fille, elle est blessée… coupa le Namikaze en découvrant l'hématome à la Godaime.

Elle se leva, et sans dire un mot, elle regarda l'entorse de la descendante du Yondaime des Sannins. La cheville avait légèrement virée au bleu, et Tsunade s'autorisa un sourire en regardant la blessure, pour ensuite reposer son regard sur le père soucieux… Elle se retint de rire, et reportant son regard sur la petite fille pour soigner sa blessure, elle nargua gentiment Naruto.

\- Je ne te savais pas Papa poule, Naruto…

\- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout…

Elle rit doucement, tout en faisant émaner de ses mains un chakra de couleur verte qui, petit à petit, fit disparaître le bleu. Haruka passa de la grimace de couleur à une expression surprise et apaisée. Elle ne sentait plus du tout la douleur ! « Merci Obaa-chan ! » s'écria-t-elle en faisant un immense sourire de la manière de son père, et en tendant les bras pour serrer sa grand-mère de cœur. Tiquant nerveusement au surnom contrariant qu'elle lui avait donné, Tsunade accepta l'étreinte de la fille de son protégé, et lui caressa la tête. « Sale petite peste… » prononça-elle, amusée. Haruka guérie, Naruto demanda alors pourquoi des enfants s'étaient permis de lui faire du mal. Rapidement, tenant par là à passer outre cette question, Tsunade lui répondit que les guerres qu'avait subit Konoha avait rendu plusieurs enfants orphelins, et que leurs tuteurs étaient souvent trop occupés ou trop peu intéressés pour les éduquer et les surveiller… Il était aussi avéré que beaucoup d'enfant usaient de leurs appartenance à des milieux claniques pour harceler d'autres personnes. L'orgueil clanique était d'ailleurs revenu en force depuis le baby-boom à la suite de la guerre pour « l'œil de la lune. ». Acerbe, le ninja blond lui permit de continuer. Après tout, là n'était pas la raison de leur venue.

« Voilà. Naruto, Fuu. Je vous propose d'inscrire votre fille à l'académie ninja en seconde année. » avait prononcé alors Tsunade, surprenant aussi bien les parents que la petite fille. Haruka, après s'être réfugié derrière les jambes de sa mère, resta sans voix, appréhendant la réaction de ses parents. En effet, elle avait senti le malaise, et le silence. Fuu serra les poings, contrariée. Elle s'abstenait. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de quitter Haruka pour son éducation. Elle s'était battue pour garder son droit de mère et responsable à Taki, et si Bee et Yugito n'étaient pas intervenu autrefois, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais revu sa fille. Or, elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Elle voulait la protéger, à même titre que Naruto. Car Naruto avait développé de façon fulgurante son état de père. Les deux hôtes se consultèrent du regard, soucieux quant à leur décision. Ils faisaient là, face à un quiproquo. Ils ne voulaient pas accorder totale confiance à Konoha pour seulement que celle-ci ne tente de leur voler leur fille. Car ils savaient que les composantes ninjas de la feuille s'apercevraient du talent de la petite blonde aux mèches turquoise.

Tsunade remarqua très vite la réticence des parents. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas pensé une telle réaction, et se doutait que cette proposition spontanée avait ravivé des souvenirs de mauvaise origine… Bien qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Son regard croisa celui de Naruto. Il était impassible, mais elle devinait son provisoire refus. « Elle sera dans la classe de Umino Iruka, Naruto. » prononça Tsunade, une main au menton. L'expression du blond changea alors de l'impassibilité à la stupéfaction la plus totale. Avec Iruka ? Fuu haussa un sourcil. Son homme lui avait déjà parlé en très bien de ce Umino, et maintenant elle doutait… Elle resta muette, interrogeant son conjoint d'un regard. Il semblait dans une réflexion, accompagnée d'un micro sourire rêveur, sûrement dû à l'évocation de Iruka. « Je ne sais pas… Même si Iruka-sensei la prendra en charge, je ne peux me décider… » Il regarda Fuu et Haruka. Il questionna implicitement la plus grande. « Fuu ? » « Je veux juste que notre fille soit heureuse, Anata. Que personne ne lui fasse du mal, et qu'elle soit avec nous… » Tsunade haussa un sourcil à cette phrase. Elle fit un grand sourire. « Ce n'est pas un problème Fuu-san ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je peux accorder à Haruka un permis d'instabilité scolaire, et elle serait avec vous constamment lors de votre présence au village ! Et donc, n'irait à l'académie que pour les jours où vous seriez hors du village. Après tout, notre académie enseigne les valeurs ninjas et l'histoire de Hi no kuni. Qu'en dites vous ? » « Haruka n'a en aucun cas besoin de s'imprégner des valeurs ninjas de Konoha, Tsunade… Ce n'est que cruauté et fourberie… » rétorqua l'homme, sèchement.

Tsunade se leva et outrée, elle posa un regard accusateur sur le Sannin.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi à ce jeu là, Naruto ! Je ne te permets pas de blasphémer sur la pédagogie enseignée par nos prédécesseurs les grands maîtres Hokage !

\- Je ne blasphème pas. Je dis la vérité. On apprend aux enfants des inepties sur l'histoire du ninjutsu, à commencer par le bourrage de crâne par des préjugés nationalistes et extrémistes que je ne citerais même pas sauf pour la pseudo mort de Kyuubi…

\- Sur quelle base oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu te rends compte que tu insultes les programmes installés par le conseil de Konoha ?

\- … Fonds toi parmi le décor et assiste donc à l'insu des professeurs leurs pédagogie. Tu verras à quel point j'ai raison. La volonté du Feu n'est qu'une utopie, et tu le sais sûrement mieux que moi.

Elle resta muette, défiant vainement du regard les yeux sévères et impassibles de Naruto. Il avait entièrement raison sur le fait que la volonté du Feu ne représentait plus rien pour les ninjas de Konoha aujourd'hui, elle restait cependant assez sceptique quant à l'éducation académique des ninjas…

\- Et que veux-tu que je te dise hein ? C'est marrant ça !

\- Le reconnaître et tenter de pallier petit à petit à ce défaut serait déjà un bon début. Ceci dit nous ne sommes pas là pour en débattre, répondit Naruto. J'accepte avec tes conditions.

\- J'accepte aussi si vous me donnez parole que Haruka sera traitée justement malgré son insertion en cours de cycle et son permis de sursis scolaire, rajouta Fuu.

\- Je ne peux pas vous donnez ma parole… Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, objectivement, mais je vais mettre les moyens pour qu'elle soit intègre. Dans le cas contraire, vous êtes autorisés bien évidemment à la retirer de l'académie.

Suite à cela, Tsunade fixa le coin de la pièce, et incita les deux parents hôtes à faire de même. Deux sièges normalement devant le bureau se trouvaient dans le coin à l'entrée.

\- Prenez ces sièges et installez-vous je vous en pris. Nous avons à discuter sur votre insertion en tant que Jônins, maintenant que la situation de Haruka est légitimée…

Attendant la suite du discours de la Godaime, Fuu et Naruto lui firent un regard intéressé, sous-entendant par là qu'il était inutile qu'elle traîne en besogne.

\- Voilà… Le conseil des doyens du village et moi-même avons conclu de … Tester votre efficacité sur une mission de niveau A à moyen terme.

\- Moyen terme ? coupa Naruto, légèrement contrarié. Et que faites vous de Haruka ? Et quand est cette mission ?

Tsunade soupira. Elle n'aimait pas être interrompue et encore moins devoir subir l'outrance tout à fait justifiée de ces deux personnes… Elle savait qu'elle demandait –Ordonnait beaucoup.

\- Aujourd'hui à environ une semaine de délai. Vous allez à l'escorte d'un dignitaire de l'empire jusqu'à la capitale du Feu en équipe avec trois éléments satisfaisants.

Caressant doucement le cuir chevelu de sa fille sur ses genoux, Naruto réfléchissait, nerveux. Eprouvant le besoin de se lever pour se perdre une énième fois dans la contemplation de Konoha depuis la baie vitrée, il confia avec douceur Haruka à sa future femme aimante. Essayant de ne pas ressentir le malaise que ressentait Fuu, ce qui lui aurait valu un double poids, il ferma les yeux, et s'enfonça dans ses réflexions. A peine étaient-ils intégrés que déjà, Konoha l'épuisait à l'œuvre… Quel toupet. Dès le premier jour… Il commença à faire les cent pas. Tandis que Fuu, impassible, était tout autant plongée dans son mutisme, Haruka elle regardait de ton les côtés en gesticulant, toute petite fille curieuse qu'elle était.

\- C'est tout de même tôt pour nous, Hokage-sama… Pourquoi nous donner une mission si tôt ? Une façon pour l'autorité d'apposer sa marque de bétail sur notre esprit de telle façon qu'on le ferait sur du bétail ? questionna clairement dame du Sannin blond.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, madame… répondit penaude Tsunade.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, voyez-vous, Hokage-sama… Si vous devez vous exprimer, faites le au moins clairement et de façon franche.

\- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis, Fuu-san ! Je vous assure ! Loin de moi cette intention de vous pénaliser quant à votre indépendance au système de la feuille !

Fuu tiqua à cette réponse, elle s'y attendait bien évidemment. Voilà qu'elle comprenait à quel point la Hokage était prévisible et empaillée.

\- Je parle du conseil, non de vous, Tsunade-san… Mais soit… Vous me comprenez. Sachez une chose, et je le répéterais encore et encore, que Konoha tente d'évincer de notre situation neutre, et nous agirons en conséquence, c'est une certitude.

Naruto ricana, intervenant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est un doux euphémisme que de dire que Konoha mettra longtemps à panser ses plaies ce jour là. Aussi bien dans son orgueil que dans sa stupidité !

\- Je vous prends au mot, rétorqua la Godaime, réprimant un sourire amusé en voyant l'assurance de ces deux êtres étranges. Pour en finir avec cette entrevue, je vous donne l'acte de mission et votre briefing. Soit… C'est une mission classée rang A. Escorte du haut conseiller Konata de l'armada impériale en visite à Konoha-gakure au palais du Daimyo du Feu. Membre de l'escorte : Namiâshi Raidô Jônin, Tobitake Tonbo Jônin Tokubetsu en information Kamataro Yôshiô Chuunin en affinité Genjutsu. Je l'ai intégré à la mission si jamais il était nécessaire de fuir une quelconque hostilité… Donc, présence évidente d'hostilité envers le client. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, même si c'est vous, soyez prudent.

Naruto et Fuu avait été attentif au briefing. La mission semblait au premier abord une mission simple mais compliquée quant à l'escorte, tout d'une mission classée A en somme. Leur fille avait été admirative, et de cette joie espiègle, demanda s'il était possible de les accompagner. Un refus qui fut catégorique de la part des deux Jônins. Arborant cette moue charmante, qui fit rire son père, la petite se réfugia derrière sa mère. Et enfin, un ninja entra dans la salle. Un Chuunin appelé à l'instant même pour emporter Haruka. Attendant qu'elle avance, il se stoppa à la porte. Haruka hésita, évidemment. Intimidée, elle ne voulait pas quitter ses parents. « Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite puce, nous serons bientôt de retour. Tu seras prise en charge par un grand ami de ton père. » prononça Fuu en embrassant longuement sa fille, partout sur le visage. Naruto s'accroupit à son tour, et rejoignit les lèvres de Fuu sur les joues de Haruka. « Allez courage ma fille. Comme l'a dit ta mère, nous serons là dans quelques jours. Profite de ce temps là pour découvrir un peu le village et te faire des amis de ton âge. Tu le peux, maintenant. » continua Naruto, de ce ton toujours si bienveillant, de sa voix forte et confiante. « Merci mon papa… » dit-elle d'une petite voix, en le serrant fortement, y trouvant toujours ce refuge qu'elle adorait. Il lui rendit son étreinte, embrassant sa tête blonde et verte, et la repoussa gentiment. « Allez, vas, ma chérie. »

Acquiesçant, et reculant doucement, elle avança finalement jusqu'au jeune Chuunin émerveillée de connaître la fille du légendaire Naruto Uzumaki. « C'est un honneur de vous connaître, Haruka-sama, permettez moi de vous escorter comme il se doit jusqu'à votre salle de classe ! » tonna-t-il solennellement en faisant la révérence. Ainsi, lui tendant une main, l'homme attendit qu'elle l'empoigne, et il sortit de la salle avec, bien que très récente, l'une des grandes dames de Konoha et du pays du Feu La princesse Haruka…

Un silence survint alors. L'ambiance se refroidi tout à coup. L'absence de leur fille jeta un froid aux deux parents, et surtout à la mère qui considéra le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté sa fille depuis plusieurs années. Son homme sentant sa détresse, il lui prit la main et la serra, se rapprochant doucement et lui caressant le bras pour la rassurer. Tout allait bien se passer, pour Haruka et pour eux, il en était persuadé. Haruka serait sous bonne surveillance, en sécurité grâce au nom qu'elle allait se faire en tant que fille de Sannin et sous la garde de personnes forte. Tenzô, Kakashi et Iruka veilleraient sur elle… Saluant silencieusement d'un signe de tête la Hokage, ils quittèrent tout aussi silencieusement la salle, descendant lentement pour la sortie du palais. Ils avaient besoin de supporter l'absence de leur petite et de se préparer mentalement, se mettre en condition, pour supporter tout un voyage un homme de l'instance. Ils sortirent dans les rues, extrêmement insensible aux bruits alentours. Leur fille leur manquait déjà énormément… « Allez ! On va pas se laisser abattre ? Haruka est en sûreté, rien de mieux dans le domaine. Telle que je la connais, j'imagine déjà Tsunade coller une escouade anbu derrière elle… Et puis, c'est qu'une petite semaine… » s'exclama Naruto, jouant sur l'auto persuasion. « A ceci près que ceux là ne tentent pas de la tuer… » maugréa sa compagne. La réplique leur jeta un froid. Naruto se fit tout petit. Il s'inquiétait, c'était la plus grosse des certitudes. Cela dit, il savait que Konoha ne risquerait pas d'approcher sa fille, sous peine de très grosse conséquence. Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent dans leur grand appartement sous les regards curieux des passants, ne ratant pas une occasion pour mémoriser le lieu d'habitation du Yondaime Sannin. Fuu rentra, et son amant ferma la porte derrière eux. Un silence frappant surgit. Un néant opposé à la convivialité que pouvait leur apporter leur vie de famille…

\- Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ta question, Fuu-chan.

\- Maintenant qu'ils nous ont pris Haruka ? Qu'allons nous faire ? Que vais-je faire ? Hein ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil, en voyant cette saute d'humeur de sa fleur.

\- Je t'en pris chérie, calme toi. Tout ce que tu penses est faux. Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir sur nous, ni moi ni toi ni notre fille.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu si méfiant alors ?! A quoi joues-tu Naruto ? Tu crois que je suis heureuse de voir Haruka éloignée de sa mère ? rétorqua, frisant la colère, la jeune femme.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, cette fois. Il comprenait où sa femme voulait en venir. Elle s'inquiétait énormément sur la maîtrise de Naruto quant à leur situation à Konoha. Elle s'inquiétait oui, car elle pensait réellement qu'ils seraient capables de les mettre en tort comme Taki-gakure avait essayé durant sa vie à élever et éduquer sa fille.

\- Ecoute Fuu. Konoha n'est pas Taki. Le seul problème que je peux t'accorder, c'est l'instance. Ils sont pleinement inconscients de mœurs shinobi et pourtant les dirigent. Cependant, à Konoha, tu peux faire confiance à beaucoup de personnes.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui donc, quel ninja oserait secourir ma fille s'il apprenait qu'elle descendait de deux Jinchuuriki ? Qu'elle alliait plusieurs éléments héréditaires et disposait d'un potentiel à en faire pâlir un Kage ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme et aigreur.

\- Beaucoup de ninja à Konoha. Ma génération et quelques générations précédentes disposent de beaucoup d'homme de valeur. La culture du pays du Feu est de glorifier les clans et les capacités innées… Et je suis là. Je suis là, Fuu ! Aucun ne se risquerait à l'attaquer en sachant que je suis son père, et mieux, que tu es sa mère. Un homme qui a mis en tort l'Akatsuki et donc stoppé la quatrième grande guerre, et une femme qui a stoppé la cinquième grande guerre. Ce serait folie, et aucun shinobi qui se respecte n'est atteint de folie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Actuellement, personne ne l'approchera, je peux te le garantir.

Elle considéra les paroles de son conjoint. Il avait raison, elle le savait, quand bien même l'inquiétude était toujours là. Elle était frustrée, il le sentait. Elle voulait se prononcer, mais ne savait pas si ce serait bien vu… Elle ne savait pas comment il le prendrait. Bien, mal ? Car elle était peut-être égoiste vis-à-vis… « Que vas-tu faire toi ? dit-elle, avec une touche de mépris. Tu vas jouer au petit papa comme ça, c'est ça ?! De pouvoir t'imposer ? » Il la regarda avec des yeux on ne peut plus étonné. Elle lui laissa alors un moment de suspension, et sans le savoir, elle s'en voulait d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. N'importe quel père aurait déjà eut une crise d'indignation après de tels mots. Lui, ne répondait pas. Avant qu'elle observe sa réaction, un petit sourire en coin, et un regard ailleurs. « Je vois où tu veux en venir, Fuu. Cela m'étonnais que tu dise cela sans attendre quelque chose. » Elle resta muette, le regard neutre et le visage impassible. Elle attendait…

\- Tu as peur que Haruka n'ait pas un avenir en continu avec le nôtre. Sincèrement, en tant que shinobi, ne crois-tu pas qu'un ninja laisserait son enfant sans transmission ?

La Jônin laissa échapper un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Je formerais Haruka à l'art shinobi. Elle est déjà très douée pour pouvoir utiliser des élément héréditaire qui plus est. A quinze ans, elle sera un élément clé pour les évènements qui arrivent. Je m'en occuperais je me le suis juré.

\- Merci Anata… Merci pour tout… lâcha d'une toute petite voix la jeune Fuu.

\- Ne me remercie pas, allons chérie. Haruka est ma fille. Elle doit donc être reconnue comme étant une vraie ninja. Elle le sera. Pas au plus tôt, certes, mais elle le sera.

Il accorda un sourire à sa promise, et s'éloignant, il partit alors se préparer à la mission. Sa femme fit de même, rejoignant la chambre. Revêtant leurs tenues militaires de Jônins et enfilant leurs capes, ils ouvrirent la fenêtre et quittèrent leur appartement depuis les toits en direction du nord de la ville. Leur rendez-vous avec le conseiller et le reste de l'équipe se faisait à la porte intérieur nord, soit à la délimitation de la vieille Konoha. Ils filèrent vite à travers les bâtiments, à plus d'une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol, dans des pas gracieux et précis. Ce ne fut alors que quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent depuis les hauteurs la grandes place en harmonie avec la muraille intérieure. Ils posèrent pied aussitôt, et aussitôt les trois ninjas de l'équipe, déjà arrivés sur la place, posèrent genoux à terre… « Naruto-sama. » dirent-ils respectueusement à l'intention du blond. Raidô se releva, et approcha du blond. « Content de vous voir parmis nous, c'est toujours un honneur, Naruto-san. » Il hocha la tête en les considérant ainsi que par un sourire, leur répondant par ce geste. Enfin, ce ne fut pas long avant que le client, leur employeur, n'arrive. Le haut conseiller Konata arrivait, avec à sa suite une vingtaine de vassaux serviteur et soldat du Feu.

\- Je suis extrêmement flatté de vous avoir pour escorte Uzumaki ! Sans compter les réputés Jônin Namiâshi et Tobitake ! De grands noms ! Je ne connais cependant pas les deux autres… Ils ne doivent pas être si fort et charismatique que vous… s'esclaffa-t-il en mêlant mépris et lubricité.

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur Fuu. Cette dernière ayant attaché ses cheveux en une natte et revêtue de cette tenue de combattante qui la mettait en valeur, elle ne passa donc pas inaperçue aux yeux de l'opulent haut placé.

\- Mais tiens donc ! Pourquoi m'a-t-on donc confié à moi, grand ministre de la marine impériale, une si charmante créature en guise d'escorte ? Vous devriez souffrir d'une fonction plus « appropriée » pour présenter un fruit si délicat, mademoiselle … ? hasarda-t-il dans l'intention d'obtenir d'elle son nom.

Elle sourit narquoisement, amusée de voir cet imbécile cupide. Tous les hommes de la coure étaient donc si prude et si gras… Et dire qu'elle s'y rendait. A en voir le regard indigné que tentait de cacher Naruto, mais qu'elle arrivait à déceler, elle voyait maintenant l'évidence du sous-entendu de cet homme au physique… ravageur. Elle fronça très légèrement les sourcils, cette supposition incorrecte ne lui plaisant alors pas du tout. A Taki, beaucoup d'hommes seraient déjà mort pour lui avoir dit une telle chose, même sous-entendu.

\- Fuu, répondit-elle sous le regard aguicheur et pervers de l'homme, les yeux fixés sur… quelques parties érogènes. Namikaze Fuu, rajouta-t-elle en réprimant de suite un sourire.

L'homme se mit à pâlir après quelques secondes de réflexion, avant de regarder le regard sombre de la jeune femme, puis celui de… son partenaire…

\- C'est ma compagne, exactement, Konata-san. A l'avenir, je vous prierais de surveiller vos manières.

\- Je me suis donc mépris ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha… feinta-t-il dans un rire nerveux… Je redoute cependant que… l'empereur serait contrarié d'apprendre que votre sang bleu… serait à disposition d'une autre que celle qu'il aurait eut l'ambition de vous confier.

\- Ce problème ne me regardera pas. Si l'empereur ne trouve pas d'homme assez bien pour ses prétendantes, grand bien lui fasse.

\- Quand bien même, de tels bijoux comme celui que vous possédez sous souvent les moins disponibles. Félicitation, monseigneur.

Naruto le toisa avec neutralité. Un regard bleu et froid. Il espérait finir ce voyage vite, et de ne pas rester à la coure… Ces hommes étaient méprisables. Peut-être pire que l'instance de Konoha. Ils étaient d'une niaiserie…

\- … Merci.

Il avait tout de même répondu, pour ne pas incommoder leur client de façon explicite. Il ne manquerait plus que ce dernier ne s'offusque du manque de bienséance de ses « mercenaires » et s'en plaigne au Daimyo. Mais quelle bêtise. Raidô et Tonbo s'avancèrent, suivant maintenant le convoi qui venait de partir. Eux deux aussi n'étaient pas très enthousiasme à l'idée d'escorter un tel individu… Yôshiô suivit, et finalement, les deux amants furent les derniers à partir. Naruto regarda Fuu, et ils s'échangèrent un regard assez clair là-dessus, plein d'amertume… Ils avaient acceptés de délaisser leur fille adorée pour çà ? Mais quelle bêtise, assurément…

Haruka resta légèrement béate. Devant elle se trouvait l'immense complexe de la célèbre académie ninja officielle du pays du Feu, l'académie de Konoha-gakure. C'était un immense bâtiment en métal et en pierre blanche à l'architecture moderne, entouré entièrement par un mur d'enceinte en pierre, grand et épais. L'entrée du complexe, une grande embouchure dans le mur, surveillée par une demi-douzaine de gardes –Non shinobi- était impressionnante car elle présentait par delà l'immense court de pause récréation. « Dites monsieur ? L'académie elle est grande ? » avait-elle demandé à son accompagnateur. Celui-ci lui avait répondu par l'affirmative, avait des paroles emplies de respect à la limite de l'outrance. Ceci dit, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le bâtiment serait si grand et impressionnant, et bien sûr, elle était prise de court sous le regard fier du ninja.

Elle entra ainsi, entraînée par le shinobi, dans le domaine étudiant de Konoha. D'abord arrêté un barrage que faisaient les gardes, demandant nom et prénom, le ninja les prévint de l'identité de la petite fille. « C'est la princesse Haruka ! » s'exclama-t-il presque offusqué que les gardes ne la reconnaissent pas, ce qui n'était pas leur faute. « La princesse Haruka ? » demanda, étonné et légèrement amusé, le garde en chef du barrage. « Oui mon ami ! C'est la princesse Haruka Namikaze ! La fille du Yondaime Sannin, Namikaze-sama ! Elle est intégrée à notre prestigieuse école du ninjutsu. » Rouge de gène, Haruka resta en retrait, regardant le sol. Il passa peut-être une minute de silence, les gardes l'observant, avant que le ninja l'accompagnant ne lui fasse continuer son chemin. Il disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle était bien la fille de son père, fait qui ne pouvait être revendiqué à la vue de la chevelure si dorée typique d'un Namikaze. La rumeur se propagea très vite, comme quoi l'héritière du Sannin, dont les rumeurs avaient parlé il y avait de cela plusieurs jours, intégrait une classe de l'académie. Autant dire que c'était l'émulation totale pour la population, que de voir une nouvelle figure lui faire honneur. L'appréhension de Naruto et Fuu n'était peut-être pas si légitimée que cela… Or, l'appréhension d'Haruka d'être présentée ainsi à une multitude de personne était déjà plus grande et vérace. Le ninja la fit marcher ainsi à travers tous les couloirs, montant au deuxième étage, et alors au pallier de l'étage, juste à l'entrée du couloir. Il lâcha sa main, à la fille du Sannin eut quelques secondes de répit. S'arrêtant devant la porte de l'étage, s'apprêtant à sortir de la cage d'escalier, elle s'ouvrit sur un homme de taille plutôt commune, du moins, qui n'était pas aussi grand que son père… Cela dit, il était difficile d'être aussi charismatique et intimidant que l'était son père, où même sa mère, qui avait largement les moyens d'en terrifier plus d'un… L'homme semblait les attendre. « Bonjour ma petite. Je m'appelle Iruka Umino. Qui es-tu ? » avait demandé le Chuunin devant elle, tout en passant un doigt sur une longue cicatrice qui traversait horizontalement son visage en passant sur son nez. Son regard et son sourire bienveillant mirent de suite la Namikaze en confiance. « Je te présente Haruka Namikaze, Iruka-san. » Le visage du dénommé passa de la bienveillance à la surprise la plus totale.

\- Namikaze ?! Elle serait de la famille de…

\- De Yondaime Sannin oui, Iruka-san. Tu as forcément entendu parler du retour de celui-ci non ? Et bien il est revenu avec une femme et sa descendance.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? A la base ce ne sont que des rumeurs… Je n'ai même pas vu Naruto à Konoha depuis son fameux retour…

Le ninja se passa un doigt sous le menton, d'un sourire presque orgueilleux.

\- Je l'ai vu dans le bureau de maître Hokage il n'y a même pas deux heures en compagnie de Haruka-hime et sa femme. C'est dire.

Le regard d'Iruka se posa alors sur la petite fille se tenant à quelques mètres, timide et recluse. La regardant dans les yeux, d'ambre à cet étrange et si unique orange, et voyant alors cette lueur à la fois si fougueuse et innocente, il n'en douta plus. « Alors c'est vrai. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, ne réprimant pas un petit sourire de fierté. Autorisant son collègue de partir, il s'approcha de Haruka et s'accroupit. « Je vais te mener dans ma salle de cours. Je suis ton nouveau professeur. » avait-il dit en lui tendant la main. Il s'était relevé, et avait emmené son élève dans le couloir, jusqu'à un peu plus loin vers le bout du couloir. La porte était placardée « Salle 15 » en grand, et elle était entrouverte. Lui intimant de l'attendre, l'homme lâcha sa main, et entra dans la salle. De son angle de vue, Haruka constatait que la salle était vaste et en amphithéâtre. Elle resta donc là, au pas de la porte, attendant que son professeur ne lui dise d'entrer. Elle entendait beaucoup de voix, un brouhaha.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! avait tonné le Chuunin à la classe devant lui. Aujourd'hui vous accueillez une nouvelle élève parmi vous !

\- Elle a pas d'chance, avait lancé un élève dans la classe, ce qui déclancha une crise de fou rire collectif et une colère d'Iruka.

\- SILENCE ! hurla-t-il, ce qui fit taire aussitôt tout les audacieux qui avaient eu le courage de rendre furieux Iruka Umino, puis il se reprit, reprenant toue tranquillité. Donc je disais, une nouvelle élève est intégrée à votre classe, je vous prierais donc d'être gentils avec elle ! Elle est nouvelle à Konoha, étant arrivée depuis environ une semaine. Mais je vous épargne sa présentation, elle saura sans doute vous la faire mieux que moi !

Il se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle, et tendant une main, il incita la jeune fille d'entrer. « Viens entre donc ! » dit-il à Haruka. Elle était toute intimidée, et hésitait à se décider d'avancer. Après quelques secondes où les élèves attendaient la venue de leur future camarade de classe, ils purent finalement l'observer sans cesse lorsque cette dernière se décida d'entrer. Evidemment, les façons dont ils l'avaient tous imaginé étaient mille fois différentes à la réalité. Certains laissèrent échapper des exclamations de surprise ou d'admiration, des : « Waouh ! » sonore à la vue de la longue chevelure blonde scintillante et des deux grandes et majestueuses mèches vertes encadrant comme ses parents son visage bronzé. Elle s'inclina alors respectueusement devant ses camarades de classes, situation qui était nouvelle pour elle, qui n'avait jamais connu de contact humain.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! dit-elle poliment et de façon… solennelle, aux enfants de sa classe.

Certains en rires, se moquant gentiment, ce qui fit rougir de honte la jeune Namikaze. « Taisez-vous donc, bandes d'andouilles ! » s'écria Iruka en voyant que la situation pourrait rapidement dégénérer avec des excités tels que les turbulents enfants de Konoha, fils du feu... Le silence retomba alors, sous peine de sanction, et tous leurs regards furent braqués au sens propre du terme, sur Haruka, qui… angoissa quelque peu. « Présente-toi ! » dit avec amusement et bienveillance Iruka.

\- Bon… Bonjour à tous… Je m'appelle Namikaze Haruka.

Evidemment, il y eut quelques haussements de sourcils parmi certains élèves pour qui, soit le nom leur disait quelque chose, soit avait deviné à qui il appartenait.

\- Je suis née à Taki et j'ai vécu là-bas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'espère… elle stoppa sa phrase, se rendant compte de la chose qu'elle allait dire, une chose beaucoup plus difficile à dire qu'elle l'aurait imaginé, elle qui tout comme ses parents, avait vécu une enfance horrible, mélangeant horreur et angoisse. J'espère… J'espère pouvoir me faire des amis parmi vous et pouvoir passer… une agréable année.

Elle avait terminée sa phrase avec un sourire timide, bien que radieux, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Ce sourire que seule elle et son légendaire paternel détenaient. Elle avait déjà tapé dans l'œil de plusieurs garnements. « Qui aurait l'obligeance d'accueillir notre nouvelle amie à côté de lui ? » Plusieurs bras se levèrent, essentiellement ceux des garçons plutôt aguicheurs qui avaient été aimantés à l'idée de l'avoir près de soit. Or il n'en fut rien, Iruka la plaçant à la gauche d'une jeune fille possédant des yeux blancs comme neige, sans pupille. Haruka devina de suite qui était cette fille. Une Hyuuga. Elle en avait déjà vu un avant sa venue à Konoha, et elle avait entendu parler de leur domicile dans le village. Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée.

Elle passa alors entre les rangs pour aller à sa place, qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, sous les regards lourds de toute sa classe. « Et je vous déconseille d'aller harceler Haruka ! » s'exclama durement Iruka en constatant que le brouhaha recommençait à poindre. « De toute façon c'est pas comme-ci il nous arriverait quelque chose à l'embêter. » prononça un élève à son copain pour commenter les dires de son professeur. Iruka s'avança et lui coupa la parole, sévèrement. « Justement Akihiko ! » s'exclama Iruka. « C'est justement pour ça que je vous déconseille d'embêter Haruka ! Elle est sous ma responsabilité, prononcée par maître Hokage lui-même car elle est la fille de Yondaime-sama ! Et je ne veux pas avoir, à même titre que vous, des problèmes ! Donc je vous conseille d'être raisonnable, c'est dans votre intérêt ! » prononça-t-il à l'intention non seulement du garçon qu'il venait de reprendre, mais aussi à l'intention de la classe entière.

Après cette phrase, alors que l'attention des élèves semblait s'être éloignée de la Namikaze, elle y revint au galop dans un silence encore plus significatif. Puis les chuchotements s'entendirent, et Haruka ne prit pas longtemps pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. « C'est la fille de Naruto-sama. Trop dément… On a une fille de Sannin dans notre classe. La classe quatorze ne nous croira jamais quand elle entendra ça. » murmurait les uns aux autres. « C'est une princesse, tu te rends compte Amiko ! » s'écria en gloussant une fille blondes au premier rang. « Elle doit être super forte ! » dit un autre enfant, un garçon d'apparence turbulente portant des marques rouges sur les joues, et des crocs dans la bouche.

Assise à sa table, la tête reposant dans les mains, Haruka jura. Finalement, l'intégration ne serait pas tranquille et calme comme elle l'avait envisagée. Elle qui était introvertie et dans un cercle restreint à ses parents, ses parrains Bee et Yugito, et les senseis de son père… Ce séjour à l'académie ne serait pas de tout repos… Vivement qu'elle retrouve les bras de sa mère.

 **Elle s'en sort enfin.**

 **Après des années d'errance, des années de non-sens.**

 **Liberté de sentir la brise sans en être inquiétée.**

 **Liberté de sourire, de pouvoir s'en vanter.**

 **Et ceci, en toute… Sécurité…**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous,

Ceci est une vieille fiction datant des années 2009-2010 repostée ici et archivée. Les chapitres ne sont pas vraiment mis en page aussi il est possible que les différentes scènes ne soient pas séparées et que les polices ne soient pas codées.

Je ne compte aucunement corriger ces éventuels problème et vous pouvez considérer l'histoire comme abandonnée.

Si vous restez tout de même curieux, que l'histoire vous intéresse, passez une bonne lecture. Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, j'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop décevant.

Bonne journée.


End file.
